New York Mayhem!
by fire blade quickclaw
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events that could only happen to Jack, he finds himself teaming up with Doctor Octopus. Now both must work together to find a mysterious killer who hunts for souls. And how does Kimiko, the Lizard and Chase fit in!
1. This could only happen to Jack

_SQUEE!!! This is a story that just came to me when I watched Spiderman 2. I then went to see Spiderman fanfiction and now I love it! Also BIG MEGA thanks to Jackie who has bothered to check this piece of work!_

* * *

Jack Spicer shifted into a more comfortable position in his seat as the aeroplane he was travelling on soared across the pink sky, dotted with equally pink clouds. His red eyes stared with boredom outside as his finger tapped to the rhythm of My Chemical Romance's new song "Welcome To The Black Parade". Now the reason why Jack was on a plane and not in one of his fast jets is because they had ceased to exist. An unfortunate accident had occurred whilst he and the Xiaolin Warriors were racing once again to find an artefact that happened to be right next to his house... 

_Jack stared at his house, the fires licking the wood. He watched with silence as he saw his robot'__s spark before blowing up by the mixture of fire and electricity. The Xiaolin Dragons watched as well with opened mouths. Omi, a short, bald Chinese boy, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water rushed forward towards the burning inferno, with his Orb of Tornami out and ready to spray._

_"Put it away," Jack suddenly said calmly. He smiled as Omi gave him a look which was asking if he was slowly losing it._

_"But your house..." he stuttered. Jack shook his head still smiling._

_"It's okay. There was nothing there of any worth."_

_"But your belongings are in there! Your robots! Your freaking mother and father!" yelled Kimiko, the Japanese Dragon of Fire, waving her hands in exasperation. She unfortunately, happened to be the reason the building was smoking and burning._

_"Don'__t worry they weren't in the house," said Jack still smiling._

_"I was planning to leave this place anyway." He then turned around and walked off towards the road, leaving his burning house and the astonished Xiaolin Warriors behind. A few seconds later though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head around seeing Raimundo along with the rest of his gang._

_"At least let us help you..." said Raimundo. Jack thought for a while before answering in a huge grin._

_"Any chance of dropping me off at a nearby airport?"_

Which brings us to his current position. Jack closed his eyes and gave a small smile. A new start in life, new place and more importantly somewhere were no one would bother him in his plans for world domination. Oh no, he wasn't letting go of that goal in a hundred years! He was going to achieve it. And no one was going to stop him. At the ripe age of 17 now was the perfect time to plan. An evil smirk wiped out the small smile. And where was there a better place to start than in New York? But first! A little fun was in order. Now that he thought about it, he would start planning when he was 18. Yep, that sounds like a plan. Jack continued to smirk as his pale hands combed through his fiery red hair.

* * *

At the outskirts of the city, near the pier was a huge warehouse. It was made of grey steel but the windows were made of colourful and decorative glass. The last rays of light bounced off, creating shimmers of red on the empty foot path. The huge doors that were supposed to keep this warehouse locked, swung slightly, showing a small opening. Through this, a black rat crept in. It nervously sniffed the air, trying to detect danger. It staid still for a few seconds before moving forward again. It didn't get far as a huge, three fingered claw made of metal crushed it. 

"What was that for?"

The claw, dripping of the rat's blood, curved around, using its long neck and opened showing a scarlet light. It was directed to its host, a man wearing an olive green trench coat that covered his black trousers. From the back three other metallic arms that looked like the one that squashed the rat, were attached to the man. The man had untidy, brown hair and wore a pair of black gloves. He sighed and removed his round sunglasses and cleaned them, showing his dark hazel eyes.

"There was no need to kill the rat," he continued. The claw tilted its head as if saying something.

"Yes, they are the main reason we had a bubonic plague and other dangerous diseases but there is no reason to kill a RAT!" said the man, raising his voice on the last word. The claw shook itself in agitation. The man sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. The other arms stared at their host, with their claws opened a fraction. The bloody claw went to move in as well until the man shooed it away telling it to get clean. The claw shook again and dipped itself into a nearby pool of water. It soon came back, clean, and took part in the silent conversation man and metal were having.

"Yes I know I destroyed the project in order to save the city but that is over!" he said, giving the metallic arms a small smirk. He walked over to a nearby crate, using two of his robot arms as legs and grabbed a nearby newspaper. The Daily Bugle headline, in big black letters** SPIDERMAN SAVES CITY!!!** The man tore the newspaper in a mixture of anger and despair.

"That's all over! One thing I've learned is that today no one is offered a second chance! I showed the world what I can do but they still don't appreciate! If it weren't for us, the city wouldn't exist!" he yelled, throwing down the torn pieces of paper. He breathed heavily, the metallic arms retracted, their closed claws close to his trembling body, trying to calm him down. The man looked at one of his conjoined assistants and gave a small smile.

"You're right. We will continue what we do. But what good is it to take over a city, when you have the world?" the man let out a short laugh.

"If the world sees me as a monster, then that is what I'll be! No one, not even Spiderman will stop me!" he growled, letting two of the metallic arms elevate him higher. The other two remained retracted, but the claws were open, showing the scarlet light that acted as their eyes, staring directly at their host.

"Everyone will soon learn to fear the name Doc Ock!" he laughed, and lowered himself to a nearby window. His body tensed though as he looked at the green hills were his loved one now lay.

"But before I go, there is something I must do..."

* * *

Jack growled with frustration. He had walked through the populated streets and was still unable to find a place to stay the night. The sun had long gone down and Jack was getting increasingly tired and annoyed. He finally slumped on a park bench and rested is tired feet. He looked around and gave out another grunt of frustration. He managed to wander into the cemetery!

"Uh, God I'm an idiot..." he said and placed his head in his hands. He lifted his head up again and looked around. Neat little rows of newly made tombstones were erected showing the recently deceased. Shivers ran up his spine as he was reminded of Wuya in her ghost form. He shuddered and sat up. He walked amongst the tombstones, stopping in front of each one to check their names. He liked doing that ever since he had found a tombstone with a funny saying on it. He suddenly stopped at one particular tombstone belonging to a Rose Octavius. He looked with disgust at the paint on the stone's carved rose pattern and bent down to wipe it off. He respected the dead and from experience, knew that they needed their privacy.

_Jack walked through the bleak dark cemetery accompanied by a purple ghost named Wuya._

_"So where is this thing?!" he yelled at the spirit._

_"Quiet boy, your yells could wake up the dead!" hissed Wuya. But Jack ignored her command and kicked a nearby tombstone._

_"This is what I think of the dead!" he grumbled, repeatedly stamping on the grave. Suddenly something grabbed his ankle, pulling him down. He stared with horror as a rotting skeleton, appeared out of the ground, glaring at him with its only eye._

_"You mind?! I'm trying to get some shut eye!" it yelled before letting go of Jack's ankle and slipping into the ground again. Jack stared at the grave for a while more before staring at Wuya._

_"In all my years, that has never happened before..." she mumbled. She then stared back at Jack "You can summon the dead!"_

_"Hell no!" retorted Jack, crossing his arms. Wuya rolled her eyes and commanded him to stand up._

There were more moments were he had "summoned" or to be more precise seen the dead and even see them walk among the living. You could tell when a man with a knife in his chest asks you for directions to the nearest cemetery. Wuya had now officially declared that Jack was a Seer, or someone who is able to see the dead. Jack sighed and continued to clean the paint, making sure he wasn't stepping on the grave. Unfortunately he had leaned in to far, pressing all his weight on the tombstone, making it fall over. Jack swore and stood up in a hurry, eyeing the grave nervously, expecting a mad corpse to pop up. Instead the ground stayed closed. He sighed with relief and propped the tombstone back up but instead it fell back again.

"Damn..." Jack whispered and searched the place for a stick or stones to keep the tombstone in place. He spotted a medium sized rock some metres away from his original position. He quickly moved towards the rock and just as he was about to pick it up when his world turned upside down.

"Where do you think you're going?" hissed a voice. Jack opened his eyes and saw a dark figure with more than its fair share of limbs. Four, large tentacles made of metal sprouted out of the figure's back, shining in the moonlight, each ending with a huge, three-digit claw. A scarlet light shone in his eyes making them squint.

"Wait! You got it all wrong! I'm getting a rock to keep the tombstone up!" yelled Jack, his voice cracking a bit from fear. Thankfully though he had long lost his girlish scream so he managed not to make any further embarrasments on himself.

"See? There is the rock!" he continued, pointing at the rock on the ground. The figure stood still for a couple of seconds before dropping Jack on the ground. The boy got up, rather painfully, and rubbed his head. He instictivly went still as a metallic arm reached past and grabbed the rock like a feather. Jack looked at the figure as he carefully placed the tombstone up with his own flesh-and-bone arms then using the robotic arm to place the rock behind it.

"Um, I'm sorry I broke it. I was just trying to clean the paint off..." said Jack, getting up and dusting himself off. The figure looked back at him.

"You see further than most," mumbled the figure.

"Thanks, I think..." Jack said rubbing the back of his head. They looked at each other a while longer before the figure turned around to go.

"Wait!" shouted Jack. The figure stopped but didn't turn around, instead letting his robot arms look at the boy.

"What do you want?" growled the figure. Jack thought for the right words to say, without angering the man. He didn't quite fancy being turned upside down.

"What's your name?" he asked. The figure turned around and Jack swore he saw a tiny smirk on the figure's dark face.

"I can't tell you that. You'll know to much," said the figure. But Jack edged away as the massive claws came closer. "In fact..." Jack turned around and ran but one of the claws grabbed him around the waist hosting him up in the air. Jack gasped for breath as the claw squeezed him tighter.

"You know too much already."

By then Jack had lost conciousness and allowed the Doctor to carry him to the warehouse.

* * *

_Hopefully everyone liked that... yes go figure, Jack can see the dead... I found it quite funny actually! But review! Or some people will have to explain somethings (cracks knuckles)_


	2. Pasts

_GAH!!!! I can't believe that ONLY two people reviewed and they'll shall have cookies and tea! As for the rest of you pick up your game! or else I won't take it to kindly... you know death, torture and everything that comes with it... including Jackie Jacie Spicey killing you and doing stuff that even I fear! And that says a lot!  
_

_And for everyones information, this isn't a gay fic. It's just something that shows that there is more to life than taking over the world. They just have to find it the hard way. Also the Doctor Octopus is from the Spiderman 2 film not some crappy comic. Not that they are crappy. Go SPIDEY!!_

* * *

Jack groaned with pain as he moved his head against the rusty, copper pole. His back ached along with the rest of his body every time he moved. He could barely remember last night's events, probably because he had been hit in the head twice. He slowly opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. Around him were opened crates, filled with white newspaper used to protect whatever was in the crates in the first place. They were stacked up about the height of three metres which prevented him from seeing any further. 

"Where am I?" Jack asked himself and got up, if shakily, on his two feet. He tried moving forwards but found that he was chained at the foot. He gave a grunt of annoyance and checked his pockets, trying to find something that could be used to unpick the lock. Luck seemed to be on his side for he found a small needle in his pocket. He also gave a (very small) thanks to his cousin Katnappe for showing him how to unpick a lock. In ten seconds flat he was out of his chains and looking for the exit.

* * *

Doc Ock sat on a stool examining the captive's backpack. In fact it wasn't even a backpack. Made with care, it looked like one but by one press of a button the backpack became a HELI -pack, with two rotors popping out enabling flight. He was certainly very impressed by the boy's intelligence, even his own smart arms, fused to his back after that horrible accident making him the criminal he was today, seemed to examine this invention with great enthusiasm. Su ddenly one of the smart arms snapped up, hearing a sound from inside the warehouse. The doctor sighed and went in search for his captive. What else was there that would trigger the smart arms senses? Using his robotic arms he raised himself above the crates that surrounded him and was able to see his captive's moving form. He gave out another sigh and positioning himself carefully, leapt across several boxes and landed right in front of Jack with a loud thump. Jack looked at the towering figure before him and his brain raced for some possible solutions: 

_a) Run the other way  
b)Run between his legs  
c)Get down on your knees and beg_

Surprisingly, Jack did none of the above and stared at the man before him.

"Did you think you could get away?" asked the man in amusement, lowering hims ›elf to the ground. Again Jack's brain came up with three possible answers

_a) Say yes  
b) Say no  
c) Don't say anything and look like a goldfish_

And again Jack disobeyed his brain's neat commands.

"Well I was actually looking for you so I could get my backpack and tell you that I'm hungry. Got food?" Jack asked, his face stretched into a smile. The doctor raised an eyebrow at the boy's odd request.

"It's a very good invention you have here." commented the doctor, taking Jack's heli-pac from one of the claws. Jack's eyes widened with fear, which the doctor saw.

"You should be proud of yourself." he continued and pressed the button that activated the rotors. He stared at the invention a while longer before using one of the claws to snap the rotors off.

"Hey! That took my ages to fix!" growled Jack, lunging at the doctor. He caught a metallic arm instead, flinging him to the side. Jack hit a crate in the corner, bringing a streak of agony on his ribs. Luckily, the arm had used the minimum amount of pressure so Jack could have been worst off.

"You didn't have to do that either!" Jack retorted, trying to get up. He finally stood up straight and cracked his back for good measure. The man winced as Jack's back gave out a massive_ crack_.

"Please don't do that." he said and grabbed his captive with his claw again. This time Jack held back his tongue and obediently let the claw grab him. Silence followed as Jack was carried along.

"So how come you have four massive arms sticking out of your back?" asked Jack. He felt the metal arm tense as its host's shoulders stiffened.

"You wouldn't believe me." he mumbled. He set Jack down on the floor, before walking over to his desk, slumping down on his stool, before starting to rub his temples to prevent the headache coming to his head in waves.

"That's for me to decide." smirked Jack, and, sitting on an overturned crate, listened intently on the doctor's story. The man himself hesitated. The claws looked at him, opened up just a fraction, as if talking

**There is nothing to be gained from this Otto** hissed the claws in his mind.

_ But there is nothing lost he thought back_

So with that he took a deep breath and told his story from the beginning.

* * *

_The huge fireball fell into the icy waters, dragging all sorts of metal in with it. It was desperate to live, eating at itself to keep itself going. As soon as it was created, it was self sustaining but now that it was in the water it seemed to lose all energy it had accumilated. In one final attempt to get power, the white hot fireball expanded like a flower but then dwindled and vanished. The waters of the river soon calmed and grew still only interrupted by the frequent debris that came floating by.  
After the fireball had died there was no more light to see the  piers surrounding the waters, but something red was hidden beneath the murky waters. Suddenly the water's surface broke and a long, metal tentacle rose up, with its claws agape, searching the area around it with its scarlet light. Soon another three appeared and all metal arms grasped the poles of a nearby pier, hauling themselves, and a limp human shape, up onto its wooden deck. Their host gasped for air but with every breath he took, it forced him to cough up water and blood. Finally, when he got all the seawater out of his system, did he lay back down. His smart arms retracted, their claws closed and nudged him with worry._

_"Did we just-"_

**_Yes._**

_Otto Octavius shivered as the cold air settled around him. His smart arms sensing this, gripped the deck's wooden surface and hoisted their maker up. It was soon obvious that Otto couldn't stand without falling over. So, the arms pulled the trenchcoat around his trembling body, and using all four tentacles, clambered away in search for a safe place to spend the ni  ght. Otto wanted to be in control but after those night events he was just too tired and too beaten to care._

**_Don't worry Otto. We will always protect you._**

Jack was sitting on the edge of his crate, awed by the antics of the doctor. He whistled, very impressed

"That deserves to become a movie! Did you really do that with the clock hands?"

"Eh, yes..."

"And the whole bank theft?"

"Yes..."

"How do you feel now that you've used up all twenty five pounds of trinium?"

"What are you, a reporter?!" Doctor Octavius snapped in irratation. Jack gave him a boyish grin, swinging his legs in excitement. Doctor Octavius was actually quite surprised that someone wanted to listen to his side of events and was actually AMAZED by it and not cowering away with fear. Especially after all the murders he had commited...

"My name is Jack Spicer." smiled the boy. Otto gave him a small smile of his own.

"Doctor...Octavius." he answered, nearly giving him his name he said the world would know him by. He knew that he would probably regret it in the future but for now it did no harm. Anyway, Doctor Octopus was starting to sound silly. He knew he would have to seek some sort of revenge on the _BUGLE_ for that...

"Good!" smirked Jack and jumped off the crate. "Now that we know each others names, how about you fill me in on the details?"

"What details?" Doctor Octavius asked, arching an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing behind his dark shades.

"You know, the things you'll do now! I mean, yes, they didn't give a second chance but I mean you saved a city! I say you go and do it again!"

"What, save the city?"

"No! Try blowing it up again!" grinned Jack. Doctor Octavius stared incrediously at the boy who wore the maniac grin and wondered if he had picked up a runaway lunatic.

"Well not really blowing it up. But make them fear you and respect you!" continued Jack.

"You've been thinking about this for a long time, haven't you?" said Doctor Octavius, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Jack tilted his head, grinning away. "Well you are right about the city and so forth." he continued, leaning his back on the wall. The claws arched around him, keeping a distance from Jack yet staring at him with as much interest as a mutated lab rat. "But what about you?"

Jack was caught slightly off guard. He propped his finger on his chin and stared into the distance for a while. Then with all the sincerity he could muster he told the truth.

"I have no idea."

Doctor Octavius gave him a look which showed Jack that he didn't believe him.

"So far in my life, I haven't met a single person who hasn't cried, begged for mercy or asked the heavens to smite them with lightning when I'm in the vicinity." smirked Doctor Octavius.

**There is Spiderman...**

"Let me rephrase that."

"I get the point." Jack waved off. "Well, basically, I used to live in Japan but my house got burned down by accident, so I decided to move to New York, where I can get a new job yadadada..." blabbed Jack, waving his hands in exagerrated circles. Octavius listened with interest as Jack explained how he was humiliated, hurt, both physically and mentally, tossed around before thrown in the bin like used soda cans. He sensed that Jack was being misused, treated unfairly despite whatever he did. Just like himself.

"Well you certainly have your own fair share of problems." Octavius said.

"You think?" grumbled Jack. All that had surprisingly taken alot out of him. He sat back on the crate, breathing heavily.

"How about a deal?" Jack's ears perked up to the question. He looked at the doctor with caution. All of the claws were open, their scarlet lights looking at Jack, waiting for his answer.

"It depends..." he answered slowly. Octavius smiled and straightened up.

"You stay with me and I'll help you deal with your foes and you'll deal with mine."

"Switch lives?"

To that Octavius laughed. It sounded a bit creepy since he had been deprived from society for almost three months.

"Boy, even I don't want anyone to have what happen to me, happen to them!" cried the doctor, walking towards Jack. The red-head shuffled backwards, in case Octavius was thinking of dangling him upside down.

"Well, the deal certainly sounds good..." said Jack, propping his finger on his chin again "But how about we play a little game that will decide who keeps one another. Who is cat and who is mouse. We play a game called Xiaolin Showdown..."

"Enlighten me on this game..."

The metallic arms moved in the air with slight agitation, nearly able to sense the plan up Jack Spicer's sleeve.

**Uh oh...**

* * *

_You better review for this one... or else with the press of several buttons bad things will happen..._**  
**


	3. Showdown!

_HEY! Wasup everyone? Sorry for the slow update... things have gone a bit topsy turvy since my mum's friend died from ovarian cancer. Everyone went depressed including me. So be glad that you are living and don't even start thinking of slitting your wrist! My mum's friend died suffering and that amounts far beyond than any family problem. If there is an organisation that helps ovarian cancer sufferers or any kind of cancer sufferer, go give a donation. It would make my day a whole lot better than any review. So this chapter is dedicated to Gloria, thanks for being among us._

_

* * *

_

Jack went through the rules of the game quite quickly. Doctor Octavius looked at the boy with a bored look even when the smart arms absorbed the information with enthusiasm. Well with as much enthusiasm a machine could give.

"And do you think that I'll believe you?" interrupted Doctor Octavius as Jack talked about the origins of the game. Jack gave him a puzzled look which transformed into a maniacal grin.

"Well you never know until you've tried!" answered Jack. Jumping down from the crate again, he held out a hand. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! If I win, you are my slave and visa versa. The challenge is whoever can take off the other guy's goggles or glasses within ten minutes wins!"

Doctor Octavius looked at the hand and a cruel grin spread on his face. He enjoyed breaking other peoples dreams and hopes (except his own) and Jack was no exception. He grabbed Jack's outstretched hand and shook it. It had a strange feeling since he had no human contact for months.

"I accept your challenge." Doctor Octavius immediately regretted this decision. It turned out that this game was no laughing matter. The crates, although before were piled quite high, in a flash of light, were now to an enormous scale, one he thought not even Spider man could clamber upon. A huge timer was perched on the warehouse walls already starting to count down.

"Believe me now?" sneered Jack. The boy lunged towards a large crate, hiding so he could perform a sneak attack. Unfortunately, those damn smart arms had heat sensors.

"I can always find you!" taunted Octavius, sending one of his metallic arms in what he thought was Jack's direction. Bad mistake. The arm hit the crate but since they all looked the same, he hadn't noticed that the room had SPUN. Splinters rained down on him before a huge crate came falling from the sky making Octavius jump aside. Angry, he activated the heat sensors again and was proved right. Jack's heat waves were no where to be seen, unless... Octavius looked up just in time for Jack's black boot to smash neatly on his nose. Blood started to flow freely but fortunately hadn't smashed the glasses Jack was seeking. Jack jumped back behind the crates as the room spun again.

"You little son of a ..." swore the doctor, stopping only when Jack's fist connected with his cheek.

_Is this kid on steroids?!_ Octavius thought inside his head. The arms clicked with agitation and anger. The teenager was again no where to be seen. Jack's laughter was heard throughout the maze so Doctor Octavius set out to find him. He clambered up the crates walls listening carefully for Jack's give away sounds. Which he gave away. Jack had been dangling from a crate, two meters away from Octavius. His upper left tentacle strike and hit Jack's ankle, getting a yelp as metal hit flesh. Jack plummeted downwards and as always his brain came up with some good solutions

_a) Keep on falling  
b) Do a complicated twist that could involve breaking bones  
c) Scream like the little wuss you are_

Stupid brain, but Jack still trusted it and chose selection b. Like a cat, he twisted himself into an awkward position but one that saved his life. He rolled to the side as he hit the floor, resulting in only getting a bruise on his knee. Octavius dropped from the crate's walls, using his two lower left tentacles as his legs. He landed with a crash, shaking the floor. Jack gulped and ran into the complex maze again. As he ran, he listened intently for the doctor's footsteps as well as checking his pockets for something.

"Where is it..." mumbled Jack, ducking a surprise tentacle attack from nowhere. He cursed to himself and continued checking his pockets. His hands suddenly closed around a small round object, its coldness biting his fingers. He drew out the object before shouting...

"Mantis Flip Coin!" yelled Jack and immediately he was flung into the air as the metallic arms of horror appeared out of nowhere and smashed the place where Jack had previously stood. Octavius looked incredulously as he followed Jack's flight pattern that would put an eagle to shame. Jack landed, if shakily, on the highest crate, looking down at the amazed doctor. He quickly checked the timer and gave a small groan as the timer just marked that three minutes had passed. Seven more minutes of hell playing with this guy...

"You are certainly full of surprises," commented Octavius, jumping on the walls, clambering up at high speed, despite the clumsy look of the claws. Jack gaped at the doctor then spun on his heel and ran. As soon as Octavius had reached the same level of height as Jack, the boy in question was already at the edge.

"Nowhere to run now!" Octavius said, grinning. Jack had officially decided that the grin was worse than the laugh. But now was not the time for that. He froze as Octavius calmly walked up to Jack, with a hand outstretched to grab his yellow swirl goggles. But before Octavius's hand was even an inch near them, Jack jumped of the side of the building. The doctor was quite amazed but quickly snapped out of it as he realised that this time the boy wouldn't survive if he didn't do something.

**Let him die, Father. He is worthless**

_No one is worthless!_

And with the end of the conversation between him and his tentacles fused to his body, he too jumped off the building, in streamline position. The arms had of course disagreed to this. They had been built to assist their creator and further all of his projects and no 'rat' would stand in their way. So they had found it utterly baffling when their Father calmly set the shaking Jack down on his two feet after what had seemed like an eternity falling down and miraculously grabbed him by the scruff of his black trench coat. The arms couldn't understand why their Father would risk his own life to save another but it would be discussed later. Octavius looked down at the teen-aged youth, who wore a very puzzled look, with a mixture of relief and shock. And before Octavius could blink, Jack had once again hidden himself in the maze.

"Stupid boy, not even stopping to thank me..." grumbled Octavius, cursing today's youth. As if reading his mind, Jack answered back.

"Thank you! But the game is still on for another five minutes!" Jack yelled gleefully.

**See Father? He thinks that life is a game. Why do you not wish us to kill him?**

Octavius ignored his smart arms cold, metallic words and hunted down the boy again. This time he had been easier to find. Behind a crate, Jack had jumped out again, summoning the power of the shen-gun-wu, aimed straight at Octavius's glasses. But the smart arms were much quicker than any human action and curled around their host, like a cocoon. Jack's hand smashed into it, bringing out a small scream. He jumped away, shaking his bruised hand lightly.

"Now you are done for..." hissed Doctor Octavius. Advancing with predatory intent, the man walked slowly to Jack, who had frozen on the spot. When are the high edges when you need them?! Stupid corners...

"How do you know that I'm done for?" asked Jack, trying to buy some time. "Also your nose is still bleeding." Doctor Octavius raised a hand to his nose.

"No thanks to you!" he growled. Jack grinned the maniacal grin and darted forward. The tentacles, caught off guard, tried attacking but Jack was too close for them to grab. But Jack didn't bother to think about Octavius's own hands until one of them delivered a punch to his gut. Jack became winded, unable to catch his breath. A smart arm grabbed him by the leg and flung him into the crate walls. Jack hit the wall, causing a certain crack to be heard. Jack prayed it wasn't his back, No, it was his wrist. He had tried to get up but pain raced up his arm. He tried again but he was this time stopped by a claw, pushing on his back.

"It seems I have myself a new slave..." Doctor Octavius said, his turn to grin. The grin quickly fell as Jack mouthed 'Mantis Flip Coin' propelling both of them into the air (WHEEEE!!!!). Jack grabbed a nearby edge with his good arm and painfully hauled himself up. Doctor Octavius though hit a wall and fell very quickly to the floor.

"Damn you!!" yelled the doctor and quickly picked himself up when the room became blindingly light and everything returned to normal. Doctor Octavius looked around with surprise to the small crates. Jack sat on one nursing his broken wrist.

"What just happened?" asked Doctor Octavius. Jack looked up.

"The ten minutes must have been used up, leaving us at a draw," he answered. He groaned in pain and heaved off the crate. One of the smart arms screeched as Jack walked past Octavius. The boy stopped, alarmed.

"You're not going ANYWHERE," said Octavius, stooping down to Jack's level.

"My wrist is broken," Jack said through gritted teeth. Bystanders would have taken this as a warning and would have alerted Octavius and his metallic assistants on his back to keep clear of the enraged teenager for Jack didn't look like he was about to grin like a maniac anytime soon. "Let me go to a hospital!"

"And let you escape?"

"You know this city better than I do. You could find me easily if I ever tried to escape."

Doctor Octavius thought about this. He consulted his tentacles for advise.

**Do not trust him Father.** said the four voices in unison

**He would try anything as soon as he is out of our sight.**

_When were you ever right?_ Octavius thought back. This made the arms silent. He turned back to Jack, who was still cradling his broken wrist.

"You may go, but remember I'm watching you..." warned the Doctor. The tentacles flared around him, one producing a metal dagger out of its claws. Jack gulped and nodded. "Good boy..." smiled Octavius. He stepped aside and let Jack leave the building.

**You humans are strange creatures. May you please tell us why you did not let us kill him?**

**Search me. You know my mind better than myself.**

Suddenly realisation dawned on him. As Jack had walked past him a bit of his wrist was shown. Usually when a wrist is broken, bone sticks out or the area is inflamed red. Jack had none of those. He had been tricked. Anger crossed the Doctor's face and sped out the door just in time to hear Jack's laughter echo through the streets were the rising sun had hit with its early rays.

"You are going to pay for what you've done!!!!" yelled Octavius, and, throwing caution to the wind, went after Jack, ignoring the tentacles protests and ignoring the fact that Spider man still didn't know he was alive.

* * *

_Meh, not the best chapter but I'm depressed. That counts as an excuse... does it?_

_On a brighter note I've done two pages of this story, should be updated soon I'll tell you when..._


	4. Runaway Villians

**I'm Back! Sorry this took so long, there was no computer in the vicinity until recently... Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack grinned to himself at his clever trick as he walked once again to the crowded streets of New York. And if the tentacle guy did find him he would be ready. You know, an arsenal of weapons to keep even the Incredible Hulk at bay. As he passed a McDonalds store he realised that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday lunch. He checked his pockets, trying to find his wallet. His eyes widened as his eyes groped on nothing but lint and the Mantis Flip Coin. Octavius must have taken it. He cursed himself, punching a nearby lamppost. It was a bad idea since he may have not broken his wrist he had sprained it quite badly. 

"First things first." he mumbled, heading towards the pharmacy.

* * *

Doctor Octavius crept around the city, hiding in the shadows it provided and careful to steer clear of the crime spots that happened frequently over the city. Chances are that if there is crime, there is Spiderman. Damn the stupid spider/man thingie. 

**We should not be going after Jack Spicer.**

Doctor Octavius flinched as he heard the smart arms combined voices in his heads again.

_If we don't catch him, he might alert the police of our cover_

Octavius dropped to the ground and peeked around the corner, checking the amount of citizens in the area.

**The police and Spiderman will be alerted soon enough to our actions. We have killed people in the past.**

_Killing people has never solved anything_

**It spreads fear Father. It is what you want to achieve.**

_Just be quiet_

The arms ceased to talk. Octavius nodded in approval, before ordering them to hide underneath his long coat. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a rather crumpled hat. He fixed it and placed it on his head. He walked out of the shadows and into the street. No one noticed him, thinking him as another homeless that roamed the streets in search for food and money. Octavius's eyes darted around, looking for a certain redheaded boy. He eyed the pharmacy with suspicion and he was proven right. Out of the pharmacy, stumbled Jack, wearing some gauze over his wrist. He seemed worried and nervous. Suddenly another man exited the pharmacy, waving a baseball bat and yelling at Jack, which had bolted like a rabbit.

"Get him!!!! HE STOLE FROM ME!!!!" yelled the pharmacist, throwing his bat on the ground with exasperation before stamping on it repeatedly as if that was going to bring back Jack and the stolen gauze. Octavius followed after Jack with as much speed as he could do, making sure that his coat didn't reveal his hidden tentacles. Jack turned the corner and slumped down, taking deep breaths. Octavius smiled to himself and started approaching Jack.

**Father there is something we must tell you.**

_What? _growled Octavius, as he waited at the traffic lights. An old lady next to him glared at him for so rudely coming out of nowhere and stands right next to her, entering her personal space.

**As you know, Jack has hurt his wrist. It seems you too have hurt your wrist, for reasons unknown. We have blocked out the pain so you may not feel it but nevertheless it is there.**

Octavius frowned at this. Where had this come from? Maybe from that strange game they had played. Since no one had won, it somehow meant that they should both be slaves and masters. Oh shit...

"Jack!" yelled Octavius from across the road. Jack looked up and first arched an eyebrow before realising whom this man was. He quickly stood but before he could start running again, Octavius had grabbed his arm, quite swiftly despite the fact that the man was hauling around the city four, metal arms attached to his back whilst trying to hide them underneath his coat without looking suspicious.

"Hehe... Um, yea, if you're worried about me going to the hospital I was going there right now! I was just taking a tour of the city first!" explained Jack, twiddling his thumbs in agitation.

"Cut the crap! Something has happened after we finished playing that game of yours." Octavius hissed. One of the smart arms came out from under the coat and pressed the metal dagger against Jack's back. He forced him to walk towards the warehouse area as he explained the situation.

"But we got a draw! Nothing should've happened!" protested Jack.

"Well it seems it has! Your wrist is hurting right?"

Jack nodded his head slowly, trying to think ahead of Octavius. His eyes widened as the realisation dawned on him.

"Your wrist is hurting too?!" he said, his voice slightly squeaky. Octavius nodded his head as the pair navigated through a particular thick section of the crowd.

"So we are living voodoo dolls to each other?" asked Jack again. Octavius sighed with exasperation and nodded. Jack looked at him before pinching his arm hard. It got a small yelp from Octavius "Cool..." muttered Jack.

"No, not cool! You are vulnerable and even here in New York, even babies have guns!" snarled Octavius. He seemed to be about to say something else when one of the buildings on the opposite side of the road exploded. A mad cackle was heard and there, flying on a metallic glider was a man dressed in a green, armoured suit, wearing a mask with amber eyes, and a open mouth showing sharp teeth. He threw his head back letting out another laugh.

"Guess who's back?!" screeched the man in the green suit. Jack felt Octavius tense up behind him before he was forced to turn around.

"Listen to me carefully or both our lives will be on line. I will let you go but you must go back to the warehouse!" whispered Octavius hurriedly in Jack's ear. He let go of his arm, the first mistake in many. Jack started running and before he knew it he was hit in the head and dangled upside down again.

"WTF?!" he yelled and directed his head to the captor. It turned out it was that weirdo with the green mask.

"Tut, tut. Mind your manners." said "Green Mask", gleefully.

"Screw my manners, PUT ME DOWN!" Jack yelled again.

"Are you sure?" asked "Green Mask". There was a touch of spite in his voice but that was pretty much clouded by the sinister in it.

"No wait! The view is starting to look good from here!" squealed Jack, hugging on Green Mask's leg, his only support. Below, Octavius was shaking his head with embarrassment.

"Let him go Green Goblin!!!"

All heads turned as another man, wearing red and blue tights. A mask with two white, oval eyes covered his face.

"Oh but Spidey! If I let him go he might hit the pavement and go Ker-splat! And I'm sure the boy wouldn't like that! Besides, he says he's enjoying the view."

"No really, I can see Lady Liberty from here." commented Jack. The Green Goblin cackled and started to fly away from Spiderman very slowly.

"Try to stop me and the boy will die..." the Green Goblin said cruelly. He neared the top of a building and placed an orange, pumpkin bomb on top. The bomb attached itself to the building. Jack heard his captor snigger before moving off to another building. Below, the citizens stayed frigid in fear. Only Octavius moved, trying to always stay directly underneath Jack. Spiderman stayed still too, knowing that one move could set Jack tumbling to the ground, where his head could crack open like an Easter egg. Soon, the Green Goblin had placed all five of his bombs around the area, which would cause the most destruction and death. And the whole, entire time, Jack was asking questions about the glider.

"How fast can it go?"

"The fastest I've taken it is 250 mph but I'm sure it goes faster."

"Neat. Birthday present?"

"Nah, handed down from father to son."

"Excuse me, but can you please kill him?! He stole my gauze!!!" yelled the pharmacist from below.

"Tut, tut boy! You steal as well? You deserve to be punished!" the Green Goblin said, waving a finger side to side, like Jack had become a naughty child. And just like that he let go of his captive.

"No!" yelled Spiderman, snapping his wrist to let out his webbing. The stream of web just missed Jack by a few hairs, leaving the Goth to plummet downwards. Suddenly, screams were heard as a smart arm revealed itself from underneath Octavius's coat and caught Jack when his face was two centimetres from the ground.

"Took your time!" complained Jack. Octavius shot him a glare before looking at the dumbstruck super hero, super villain and citizens around him.

"Yes I'm back from the dead. Now close your mouths, you might catch flies." sighed Octavius, placing Jack on the ground. Finally, the crowd shook off their frozen positions and ran, making a herd of buffaloes appear heavily sedated. Eventually, Jack, Octavius, Spiderman and the Green Goblin were the only ones left. There was the little old lady that had waited with Octavius at the traffic lights but she was partially blind so didn't see the immediate danger. In fact she was still waiting at the traffic lights.

"Well it seems that this will be a real party bash!" screeched the Goblin.

"I see you've placed emphasis on bash." commented Octavius. The Green Goblin tilted his head in amusement.

"Sorry to interrupt this strange reunion but you are both going to the police!" said Spiderman, his webbing flying out of his wrists. Both villains leapt out of the way, letting the web hit the ground harmlessly. The Green Goblin flew upwards and thankfully had taken all of Spiderman's attention. Octavius took this as his chance to escape. Grabbing Jack once again, he sped away to the warehouse.

"Doc! Go faster! The green guy is coming!" yelled Jack. It seemed that the Green Goblin's attention was on them after spending three seconds on Spiderman. He cackled loudly and threw more bombs. Spiderman was too busy trying to deactivate the other five bombs to help them. Octavius gulped and moved faster along the building walls, jumping from place to place, all the while trying to avoid the bombs. As luck would have it, Octavius dropped to the ground once again on the spot where the pharmacist had come out of his shop with the baseball bat that still lay on the ground. Jack picked it up as the pair passed it, before waving it around like a batsman.

"Keep running! I'll deflect the bombs!" reassured Jack. He heard Octavius say 'yea right' but ignored it.

"That won't save you!" taunted the Green Goblin. He was soon proven mighty wrong when Jack managed to hit one of the bombs with a mighty whack. The bomb came straight back to the Green Goblin, exploding on contact with the green armour.

"Nice shot." commented Octavius.

"Thanks." smiled Jack. Octavius felt the boy tense up then heard his yells.

"Spiderman is coming!"

Octavius swore and took a left detour heading towards the city's power supply.

"You're going the wrong way! You must turn right to go to the warehouse!"

"He'll then know where we live." answered Octavius. Jack mouthed an oh and swung his bat again, trying to hit Spiderman's little makeshift web bombs. They simply stuck to the wood.

"Hurry! I can't deflect anymore!" shouted Jack. He tried prying the stuff of but the things held fast. He heard Octavius swear again. Couldn't blame him, they had arrived at a dead end. Their only escape, going through the power station's iron gates. They both looked back, Spiderman's figure approaching quickly, springing from building to building. Having no choice but to proceed, Octavius's upper left smart arm grabbed the rusty, iron gates and tore them out of their hinges. Throwing them at Spiderman (which he easily dodged) Jack and Octavius ran into the building.


	5. Fused Together

**Hehe! I'm back! And I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I wish you a Happy New Year and lots of reviews on your own stories! By the way I'm making a comic out of this and I'm just about to put the first page on! It's on Deviantart under the user saburu91. I did have a second page but it got messed up while travelling between laptop and computer... Enjoy!

* * *

**

Bob was having a pleasant day at work. He got a good parking space, the donut with the yellow sprinkles and a date from his long simmering crush Bobbinet. Yes, life was very good for Bob. Until the doors exploded, revealing the thought dead Doctor Octopus, handling a teenage Goth boy, with red hair and eyes, wearing a set of swirl goggles. The boy gave a nervous smile and waved. 

"Ah, yea, sorry about the door. We couldn't fit through so we broke it. I hope that's okay..."

All hell broke loose. Octavius was having trouble trying to keep peoples heads intact from the aggravated smart arms.

"Screw them! Keep walking! Maybe if we get to the generator, Spiderman might back off!" said Jack. Octavius agreed with this idea and, flinging some people aside, continued going to the centre of the station

line

Spiderman leapt onto the wall and stayed there as employers of the power station ran out. He looked beyond the broken door just in time to see Doctor Octavius and his captive go deeper into the building. His eyes behind the mask frowned with worry. He didn't know if he should be happy that the doctor survived or mad that he had gone back to his evil ways. For now he just hoped that the doctor wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do...

In the meantime, Octavius and Jack had slowed down in the deserted passageways. Octavius took this as a time to catch his breath. He bent over and forced deep breaths into his oxygen starved lungs.

"You okay?" asked Jack, worried about the older man's health. He really needed to do some exercise. From the looks of it, Octavius was a bit chubby but couldn't exactly see (not that he wanted to) since his olive green trench coat was buttoned up.

"Yes, thank you for your concern." grumbled Octavius, sounding anything but thankful. Jack shot him a glare but stayed quiet. He was set down and walked the rest of the way towards the generator. Nothing was said among themselves. They soon arrived at a steel door, marked with the yellow sign showing an electric bolt striking a man. Underneath that was the word GENERATOR. Wasting no time on turning the handle, Octavius tore the door, much like the previous ones and walked in, Jack right behind him.

The generator room was huge. Lights, blinking on and off covered the walls and a huge machine, humming at low volume, took up most of the area. Octavius walked up to a computer, which occupied a small area next to the left of the generator and typed something in. Jack sighed and leaned againstò the massive machine.

"What are you two boys doing?"

Octavius looked up, not surprised by Spiderman's entry. He smiled and continued typing for a few seconds before walking over to Jack.

"I suggest backing away." grinned Octavius.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Otto." Spiderman warned him, ready to attack.

"Either way, the boy can't come with you." continued Octavius. Spiderman looked at Jack, who waved back.

"You'll have to explain why." asked Spiderman.

"Because he's my uncle."

The room turned silent as everyone stared at Jack's answer. Octavius recovered first.

"Um, yes I'm his uncle."

"I don't believe that for all the tea in China, Japan AND Korea!" snapped Spiderman.

"What's so hard to believe about that?"

"Unfortunately it's true." sighed Octavius, catching on to JackÕs plan.

"But you don't have any common features!!!"

"He has a step sister you know..."

"No he doesn't!"

"I'm sorry, are you saying you know my family better than myself?" retorted Octavius. His tentacles rose up in annoyance.

**Do not get pulled in to this boy's behaviour, Father**

Shut up, it's called having a bit of fun

"Look, my mum was in a bit of trouble with the law so she sent me to live with him for a couple of weeks until she gets out of jail!" explained Jack. Even though he lied, he was making it SO believable that even Octavius was having trouble remembering it was a lie. And we all know how good a liar Jack is...

"Great! Now I get to destroy Spiderman, Doctor Octopus and his pitiful nephew!"

Everyone looked up as the roof slowly peeled away revealing the Green Goblin once again. He flung the peeled piece of roof behind him before zooming in with his glider.

"Hi there!" waved Jack.

"Don't make a further fool of yourself." Octavius sighed. One of his tentacles reached over to the computer, ready to press a button.

"Anyone comes any closer, the generator will overheat and blow up. Taking you with it." explained Octavius. The Green Goblin and Spiderman each took a step back. The Green Goblin suddenly cackled and grabbed a bomb.

"I don't care who it takes as long as Spiderman is dead! You'll just make it a whole lot sweeter!" giggled The Green Goblin. "Any last words?"

"Can I keep the glider?"

"No."

"Damn..."

With one last laugh he threw the bomb. Spiderman leapt to grab it, doing so successfully. Unfortunately it exploded as soon as it touched his hand. Spiderman, caught in the explosion was propelled backwards hitting the wall hard, rebounding off it and hitting the computer. The effects were instantaneous. The generator stopped its humming and started to rumble. The Green Goblin surveyed the destruction with satisfaction before grabbing the unconscious Spiderman and disappearing through the hole in the roof. That leaves Octavius and Jack to fend for themselves.

"Oh great! We are about to die and the world will think that you're my nephew!" complained Octavius. Jack gave him a sheepish grin. Octavius let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the boy by the waist, heading towards to door when suddenly he found himself stuck. Jack seemed to be attracted to the generator. The trench coat he wore had caught in between the generator's many cracks.

"Why me?" Jack asked himself as he helped Octavius free his tangled trench coat from the machine.

**Father! The generator is not going to explode!**

Doctor Octavius gave out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, tugging at his coat.

"My actuators say that the generator won't explode."

**But it will send out electric blasts...**

Octavius went rigid and pulled harder at the coat. Jack took note of this and pulled at his maximum strength that unfortunately wasn't much. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as an electric bolt slithered its way from the top of the generator to the very bottom. It jumped in and out of the machine, entwined in other electric bolts until finally it hit the struggling pair with a force only Mother Nature could overpower. Both screamed in pain, as electricity racked their bodies, hitting every nerve. The pain was intensified since both could feel each other's agony, making it a hundred times worse. The trench coat was finally freed but it was obviously too late. The last thoughts Jack had were the thought that when they found his corpse, his good-looking trench coat would be torn. All this happened in two seconds.

* * *

Death sat comfortably on his desk. His glasses sat on his bony nose as his skeletal fingers shuffled through his papers.

"Damn it! Jack Spicer and Otto Octavius have a NEAR DEATH experience! Not DEATH experience! My secretary messed up again!" grumbled Death as he set the papers in his 'Near Death' experience folder.

"Now, where will Hitler Junior go under?"

* * *

The machine rejected Jack and Octavius, sending them crashing to the wall, before falling down to the floor. The wall cracked and fell on their heads covering them with dust and stone. Their bodies' didn't stir. The smart arms lay sprawled around Octavius body. One of them suddenly twitched before the scarlet light reappeared in its eye. It lifted itself up scanning the area, sweeping its red light through the damage. Suddenly the generator emitted another electric pulse, weaker than the one that had stricken the boys, hitting the tentacle. It made a spasm and flopped down.

"Sweetie, you work too much..." said a worried Rose. Otto looked up from his blueprints. His wife wore a pink robe, her brown hair in a tangle, only achieved after waking up. He sighed and set the blueprints down, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, the fusion reactor is taking too much of our time isn't it?" he mumbled, offering her a tired smile. She returned it. She approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched from her touch as the friction caused a small bolt of electricity.

"Otto?" Rose asked him. She tried to touch him again but instead caused another bolt.

"Otto?"

"Octavius?"

Octavius painfully opened his eyes and looked up. Jack and his smart arms looked down on him. They all looked concerned. Octavius tried to get up but another wave of agony hit his spine.

"Can you please not move?" grumbled Jack feeling the pain. Octavius couldn't help but grin even though the situation wasn't appropriate.

"What happened?" Octavius asked, holding his head from the oncoming headache. Jack got up, staggering a bit already feeling the headache coming on.

**We survived the generator and are back at the warehouse. You've been unconscious for 3 days.**

**Are you okay Father?**

__

Yes Daddy is fine...

Octavius nearly bolted upright at this new voice in his head. He slowly turned his head towards Jack. The boy in question had his maniacal grin again.

"You did not just speak in my mind."

"I think I just did!" Jack taunted. Octavius jaw dropped. His mind was the last place he could call his own. Now this!

**Isn't it cool?!**

Hang on, when did his smart arms sound this enthusiastic?

"What are you doing?" asked Otto. His wife was on his personal computer, typing. He walked up to her and looked at the screen.

"What are you doing to the actuators?!" he yelled. Was his wife trying to ruin his plans?!

"Oh calm down sweetie. I'm simply giving the smart arms personalities." she answered casually. Otto looked at her dumbstruck.

"But, but..."

"You know I can't have a child! So the smart arms will have personalities like children!"

"But they are used for the fusion project! They can't have the attention span of a three year old child!" Otto complained. Rose sighed and typed something else. She pressed enter and got up from the chair.

"Fine Mr. Mumbles! You can simply activate them when you feel ready." she smirked and kissed the dumbstruck Otto's cheek.

The personalities must have accidentally activated when they got electrocuted. And since the actuators now had a child's personality, he guessed they got bored and started talking to Jack. How he managed to get to talk back he didn't know.

Octavius fell back again. Pain hit his spine, getting a yelp from Jack but he didn't care.

"This cannot be happening to me..." he groaned. The smart arms bunched around him looking down on him like doctors.

"Well it obviously is," grinned Jack. "I guess we're partners now!"

"Don't you dare utter those words again!" threatened Octavius, pointing a finger at Jack from his lying down position.

"Fine then..." sighed Jack, shaking his head. "Now what do you want? Bueno Nacho or McDonalds?"


	6. Another Chase Young?

**New chappie! Also go to a site called it's got funny little strips on when Spider-man and Doc Ock were kids!**

* * *

New York continued its day as usual. Crime spread throughout the city, or citizens going on with their daily life. But a rude interruption was about to take place. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes..."

"Just making sure. Remember the plan?"

"YES! You've been reminding me the whole entire week!" snarled Jack. It had been two weeks since the the generator accident and both had got accustomed to each others presence, with a few accidents here and there. Octavius grinned and looked around the corner. The University stood looming next to the Museum of Science. Students and professors walked in and out of both buildings. Octavius's heart gave a small lurch as he remembered that his friend Dr. Curt Conners works here as a scientist.

_Friend of yours?_

Octavius frowned remembering that Jack could hear his thoughts.

"Yes as a matter of fact! Now stop listening in on my thoughts!"

"But it's fun!"

"Shut up I-see-dead-people-guy." snapped Octavius. Jack glared at him. It had been a while before Jack had the courage to tell the doctor about his special gift. At first, Octavius hadn't believed him but he thought about it again when they went back to the cemetery and Jack asked him to step on a grave. There was hilarious consequences when a corpse popped up. Octavius jumped back three metres, despite carrying four metallic tentacles, clutching his chest to prevent his heart from popping out. Unfortunately, he had also landed on a grave and was nearly dragged down when a fat lady corpse jumped on him. And to further his embarrassment he had screamed like a girl. He still suffered the teasing of Jack and his actuators.

**FOCUS!!!**

Jack and Octavius winced as the upper right actuator's voice cut through their minds. They could hear the the other actuators giggling in their heads. The upper right actuator looked at them with its scarlet eye, like a mother. Both boys grumbled their sorry before looking at the University.

"Let's go." smirked Octavius. The smart arms voiced their enthusiasm by a small shriek and a nudge on the boys shoulders before hiding underneath Octavius's long coat.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker rushed through the crowds of students as he hurried to get to his teacher's next class.

"Parker!"

Peter turned around, slipping over in the process. The person who had called out was Curt Conners. He had light brown hair, with brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat. One sleeve was shorter than the other since he only had one arm.

"Dr. Conners!" sighed Peter. He quickly got up. "I'm so sorry but I can't talk now. I really must get to Mrs. Wood's class."

"Don't worry about that old hag." grinned Dr. Conners, waving the sentence off. "I'll tell her that you've come with me." Peter looked surprised.

"What do you want me for?"

"Your brilliant but lazy mind." smiled Dr. Conners. Peter shuffled his feet nervously as he remembered Doctor Octavius. He hoped that he survived the generator attack like he had survived the Green Goblin's attack. He had regained consciousness as he was carried off by the Green Goblin and was able to escape. But he heard that the generator had exploded and when people came to check out the damage, Otto Octavius and his "nephew" weren't there.

"So, could I just borrow you for a few hours?" asked Dr. Conners hopefully. Peter thought about it and nodded his head.

"Good! Follow me." said Dr. Conners, already walking away. Peter followed after him. Dr. Conners took him towards the University halls down to the laboratory areas. Using a swipe card provided by Dr. Conners, both entered the large room. White benches sat against the blue walls, with students calmly doing experiments. Peter looked at them with envy. The students here were Dr. Conners's favourites and he used to be a favourite. They walked amongst the students, stopping every now and again for Dr. Conners to examine their work. Finally, they arrived to another door. Peter widened his eyes. THIS wasn't just any door. It was a door that led to Dr. Conners's PRIVATE labs!

"Be proud of yourself. You are my first student to ever see this room." Dr. Conners said. The door opened, showing another set of lab benches much like the ones the students were working at. These though had an unlimited amount of test tubes, all filled with different coloured liquids, and cages with lizards.

"You never told me this existed!" said Peter in awe. Dr. Conners couldn't help but look proud. He took Peter over to his desk. It had to be since it was the only one that was piled high with papers.

"All this is for a worthy cause! If this succeeds, then all my work would would haven't gone to waste!" said Dr. Conners.

"What is it?"

To this Dr. Conners looked at Peter with a grin before walking to a nearby test tube rack. He examined the test tubes before picking one with green liquid.

"This Parker..." he said, showing the green liquid to Peter. "Will re-grow any limb." Peter looked at the liquid and then at Dr. Conners.

"Does it work?"

"Of course! I tested it on a rabbit."

"And?"

"Both ears grew back!"

"What had happened to the old ears?"

"I thought they were hairy carrots..."

* * *

Octavius walked amongst the corridors with Jack trailing behind him. 

"What are we getting anyway?" asked Jack.

"Inside these labs there is a certain machine that I need."

**The coffee maker!**  
  
"A coffee maker?! Can't you just get it from some shop?!" Jack questioned. All this for a coffee maker?!

"Mine broke down and this one does real good coffees." answered Octavius. "Don't worry I also need to access the files of a student."

**Peter Parker!**

"They guy that is secretly Spiderman?"

"The very same."

**We will kill him!**

"One of your actuators is very enthusiastic."

"No kidding. I think it's on a permanent sugar high."

"I say we name them."

"No."

Jack groaned. The pair went past the labs when one of the actuators starting acting up. Possibly the one with sugar high.

**Father, Peter Parker is the labs! Along with someone else! Can we go kill them?!**

**Calm down you enthusiastic BIMBO!**

**Take that back smarty pants!**

_BE QUIET!!!_

_No need to yell._

**HI JACKIE!!!**  
  
Great, one of them is warming up to me...

_Can't we just do this?!_

Jack and the actuators went silent. Octavius gave out a small sigh of anger. 

"We'll go greet Peter..."

**YEA!!!!**

Octavius sighed again. Then, with one quick order, the actuators revealed themselves from under his coat. They grabbed the steel doors, tearing them from the wall. Jack walked into the room staring at the scared students.

"Okay peoples! You've got three options: You can leave now in single file, you can scream and immediately get killed by my friend here OR I can paralyse you all with my taser then my friend can peel the skin off your bones. Which do you choose?" The students looked at them for a while longer and calmly walked out in a single file.

"No one chooses the taser!" sighed Jack looking down on the taser's polished black surface. It had a small knob, showing the two stages the electrical bolt's power could achieve: paralysis and death. Jack was very proud of this since of course he made it. Unfortunately, he didn't know if it worked yet.

"Now, you go grab the coffee maker and I'll have a small chat with Parker..." grinned Octavius.

"Can I come see?" whined Jack.

"Fine..." groaned Octavius. Jack's smile stretched to his maniacal grin as Octavius tore yet again another door. Jack guessed that Octavius did this is because maybe a door did something to him once, maybe fall on him or something.

"Hello Peter and... Curt?!"

Dr. Conners and Peter looked at the newcomers with mouths wide open. Jack glanced at Dr. Conners then at Octavius then at Peter. Octavius's brain was racing. There was no way his friend was getting involved in this. Better get him out of the way safely, this was between him and Spiderman.

_Jack._

_Yes..._

_Shoot Curt with that taser of yours. See if it works._

Jack immediately took out his taser, shooting with precise aim at Dr. Conners' leg. Peter blinked with surprise. That was a quick shot. Dr. Conners looked at his leg then at Jack. His legs wobbled, making him fall backwards. His mouth widened in horror.

"No!" he yelled when the test tube he held was thrown in the air. It came down again, spilling its precious liquid in Dr. Conners mouth. He gagged at the awful taste. The room remained quiet the only noises coming from Dr. Conners. Peter looked at Octavius, knowing he couldn't attack lest he reveals his super powers. Suddenly Dr. Conners started convulsing.

"Shit, the guy's having a seizure!" Jack yelled. Octavius took a step back, his face an absolute blank. He noticed something different about Curt though. He looked at Curt's arms. There were two of them. Two working arms. Two working arms that were going green?

"The experiment worked..." breathed Peter. It worked too well. Dr. Conners' face went green and his jaw protruded and grew sharp teeth. A long green tail appeared tearing through his purple trousers, and green feet, each armed with four sharp claws. After the transformation was complete, Dr. Conners lay still.

**Wow, he turned green! Do all humans do that?**

Octavius didn't reply. He stared at his transformed friend lay motionless on the floor.

"Curt?" he whispered. He slowly approached his friend with caution. As his hand went nearer to his friend's arm, his actuators pulled him away in a second as the tail slammed into the spot he previously stood. The lizard stood up, its tail slamming into a bench. It screeched before staring at the other occupants in the room.

"Great, I've created another Chase Young..."

* * *

**Hehe, had to be done. Also it isn't visible yet but the tenatcles have separate personalities. The top right hates Jack and everything that defines humans. The top left is in love with Jack (kinda like a little sister). The bottom right is bit blonde and on a permanent suger high. The bottom left likes to kill things. **

**I like the idea of two human lizard thingies...**


	7. Prince of darkness at the scene

**Hey, I'm on FIRE!!! Finally im getting somewhere with this! I hope you've got it but just to make sure bold is tentacles, italics is Octavius and underlined italics is Jack.**

* * *

The lizard ignored Octavius and Peter, staring more intently at Jack. He stared back unsure of what to do.

"I'm guessing he wants an apology?" he muttered. The lizard's orange eyes became slits. With lightning speed, what used to be Curt Conners lunged at Jack. All that would probably would have been left of him would be guts and blood if a certain someone hadn't rescued him with his smart arms.

"Let's leave, the doctor doesn't want to see us today..." Jack said. Another screech from the lizard. Its mouth was shut by a piece of web. Octavius looked at Peter. The boy looked back at him, his brown hair now a little damped with sweat, his eyes behind his glasses wide with fear.

"What have you done?" he heard Peter whisper. Great, another guilty action to weigh down his conscience.

"Hey! Any blame goes directly to me!" yelled Jack, shaking his fist at Peter. "I did this to the guy so you'll blame me for everything! Got that?" Peter seemed taken aback. Octavius noted the hesitation and quickly clambered out the way they came in.

_ Hey, Doc?_

_What is it Jack?_

_Um, sorry for doing that to your pal, I uh... yea._

Octavius gave a small nod of appreciation but didn't say anything. Which made Jack feel even guiltier. Behind them they heard Peter, who had quickly changed into Spiderman (how he did it they weren't sure), fight the lizard. Horrible shrieks were heard, indicating that Dr. Conners wasn't winning. That or he did those noises when he was enjoying his meal. The pair finally exited the University, going back to their lair with the police right behind them.

* * *

Kimiko sat on her bed. Her blue eyes were wide with shock, brimming with tears. Her hands clutched a newspaper clipping, the picture of a smiling man. A knock at the screen door of her room was heard. She looked up, just in time to see her friends and sensei appear at the door.

"What is it?" she said, her voice breaking.

"We just came to see if you are okay..." said Omi. His eyes were directed to the floor to hide the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Behind him Clay, the Dragon of Earth, stood with shoulders slumped his own look clouded with grief. He happened to know the smiling man in the newspaper, also known as Mr. Tohomiko.

"Young dragon, we are truly sorry about happen to your father..." sighed her sensei, a tall, greying man called Master Fung. His grey eyes looked with concern at Kimiko, who's eyes were studying the floor again. When she looked up again, they were narrowed in anger.

"He killed him... he KILLED my dad!" Kimiko said, starting first as a whisper then into a shout. The boys flinched at her anger. Sure she's the Dragon of Fire (which means her temper bests any volcano world wide) but to kill?

"Isn't that a bit extreme? For you I mean." Kimiko looked hurriedly at the new person in the doorway. It was her friend Raimundo, the Dragon of Wind.

"Rai, I'm going to do anything it takes to make sure that he doesn't get away with this! He may have escaped the governments eyes but we have always found where he hides! And I'll do it again!" she snarled, getting up from her bed. They all took a small step back.

"Young dragon! Revenge isn't always the best option. Think carefully." warned Master Fung.

"I'm sure of what I'm going to do..." whispered Kimiko, staring down at the floor again. She looked at Master Fung's face, her tears dried up. "Can I please get some shen-gun-wu?"

"The shen-gun-wu may assist you but they will not be used as a murder weapon. Nor will any of the other monk will help." he answered, casting his eyes over the other dragons.

"But Master! He's a dangerous criminal! Kimiko needs all the help she can get!" exclaimed Clay.

"No, I need to do this myself." sighed Kimiko, trying to recuperate her thoughts. She gave Clay a small smile of appreciation but there was no feeling in it. "I might get you guys in trouble anyway." She walked past them. They made way for her to past before following after her. Raimundo stayed behind, looking at the newspaper article. Next to the picture of Mr. Tohomiko, was the picture of his murderer. It was slightly blurred but the black trench coat, black trousers, the red hair and red eyes against the pale face could be seen clearly. He gave a grimace at the picture before leaving the room. All this happened five days ago.

* * *

Jack and Octavius finally arrived at the warehouse. They had managed to avoid the police and Spiderman, so now they could comfortably rest. But from what had happened in the University labs, there was instead an uncomfortable silence.

_I really messed up didn't I?_ sighed Jack, his thought directed at the tentacles so Octavius couldn't hear him.

** You didn't mess up! It was an honest mistake**. reassured the lower right actuator

** He could've done worse...** snorted the upper right.

_You have a problem against me?_

**No**. snorted the upper right again. **Actually yes. You have caused our Father lots of pain. You delay his plans.**

**Oh shut up. You'll never know how to have fun. Do we always have to pressure Father to do things?** snapped the upper left.

_What are you talking about?_

Jack flinched as Octavius voice thought pierced through his mind. It sounded tired and angry, showing Jack that was how Octavius felt. The upper right immediately directed his head towards him. Jack couldn't hear what they were saying since the thoughts weren't directed at him. He couldn't see Octavius expression either. Jack gave a nervous gulp and instead occupied himself in observing the rat ghosts that floated around the warehouse. Most looked a bit squashed from the frequent smashing of the lower left tentacle who had got into the habit of killing the rodents. A sigh from Octavius caused Jack to look up again. The doctor was shaking his head, possibly from a headache which Jack felt. It soon ebbed away as Octavius turned around to face Jack again.

"I know you didn't mean to," he said, a small smile on his face "It must have been that liquid in the test tube that did it. Guess I'm used to friends and family being turned into monsters or die."

**No it means that God has a bad sense of humour...** chuckled the lower right.

"That means I'm forgiven?" asked Jack. Octavius nodded. The upper right said otherwise.

**What?! This human challenged you to a stupid game, caused you more pain, delayed your plans, made fools out of the other actuators, turned your best friend into a green reptile and you forgive him?! Where is the logic?!** The three other actuators stared at its sibling. The upper left gave it a mighty whack across the head, telling it to shut up. The upper right seemed dazed from this and obediently closed its mouth and lowered it.

"Much better," complimented Jack "Good thinking Number Two!" The upper left looked extremely proud of itself.

"As long as they don't start fighting amongst each other it's fine," sighed Octavius "Let's go get lunch but no more McDonalds!" Jack nodded and quickly went to fetch his taser. The doctor smiled and grabbed his hat.

* * *

Chase Young looked below at the speeding cars. His amber eyes narrowed and walked away from the edge of the tall building he stood upon. 

"Jack Spicer is somewhere in this city..." he muttered to himself. He shut his eyes trying to sense Jack's pulsating soul but it was no use. There were far too many people in the city for Spicer to be found. Chase sighed. He would have to find him manually. He jumped down from the building just to land on another, more lower one. He continued jumping from building to building, always on the lookout for stray eyes. It was critical no one saw a man dressed in olive green armour, jumping around. It would be embarrassing and a waste of time. He finally touched the ground in a dark alley way. Trash was all around him but he managed to ignore the smell. His head peered around the corner but quickly he brought it back into the shadows. Too many people. He muttered ancient swear words then concentrated on a simple hologram spell. Immediately, his armour was replaced by a black business suit, minus the tie. He stepped out of the shadows and into the streets.

"Now, where would Jack Spicer be?" Chase mumbled. Labs maybe, University maybe, cafe, likely, kidnapped possible. Sigh, too many choices. But luck seemed to be on his side. Out of the corner of his eye, a certain red head sat outside a crowded cafe reading a newspaper. Chase smiled and turned around to face the direction of his target. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed that Jack was also talking to a man wearing a large olive green trench coat over black trousers. He sat opposite Jack with the chair turned around. Chase heard their conversation.

"This newspaper gets all the facts wrong! I mean, everyone thinks that Spiderman is a menace when in FACT! No wait, they are right he is a menace..."

"To us." finished the man, taking a sip of his coffee. Chase slowly approached them. None took notice until Chase was right near the table. He swore he heard a mechanical clicking but ignored it.

"Hello Jack." Chase said. Jack looked at him with surprise and fear. The man however looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Chase looked at the man. He could see him better now. He wore dark sunglasses and had dark brown hair that couldn't be tamed.

"And you?" answered Chase.

"Dr. Octavius."

"You don't look like a doctor to me." Beneath his coat, the actuators quivered with rage. How dare he insult their father? Chase heard a mechanical clicking again. What was it?

"What do you want?" hissed Jack, recuperating his thoughts and directing a glare at Chase's amber eyes.

"Answers," Chase said simply, grabbing a nearby chair

"What do you know about the Soul Gem?" he continued, getting straight to the point.

"The what?" Chase looked at Jack again. The teenager looked confused.

"Then you know nothing of it?"

"If it's a shengunwu, I did nothing. I don't go after them anymore." Jack answered simply, leaning back on his chair.

_Who is this?_

_A very dangerous guy by the name of Chase Young_

Jack's hand had twitched as he heard Octavius's voice in his head. And Chase noticed. Damn his tiger reflexes. "Now why did your hand twitch Spicer?" Chase asked, his mouth curving into a wicked smile.

"Am I not allowed to twitch?" answered Jack, grabbing his newspaper again. He didn't even get to read the first line when it was immediately torn away by Chase's hand.

"You aren't acting like yourself lately." growled Chase. His other hand shot out, his fingers curling around Jack's throat. "What is your plan Spicer?!" yelled Chase. He stood up dragging Jack with him.

"I would advise you stop."

Chase looked down on Dr. Octavius. The doctor continued to drink his coffee. Chase heard mechanical clicking again, this time louder.

"He happens to be my... nephew." continued Octavius, somewhat reluctant to admit.

"Congratulations, you are the first in the whole Spicer family to actually care about Jack!" retorted Chase, continuing to strangle Jack. Octavius could feel the lack of air in his own throat. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Put him down."

Then Chase, sounding completely out of character said: "Make me."

The machanical clickings grew even louder. Suddenly screams where heard from behind Chase, causing him to turn around. He faced four huge pincers the size of his head, maybe bigger. The all emitted a strange red light from the centre. They swayed in front of him like snakes ready to strike.

"What the..." was all Chase managed to say when one of the pincers grabbed him, making him let go of Jack. The tentacle shook him hard before flinging him towards the wall. He hit it, causing rubble to fall on him. Another tentacle grabbed Jack before he hit the ground.

"What took you so long uncle?" grinned Jack.

"I'm not your freakin' UNCLE!!!"

Suddenly, Chase burst from the rubble. He wore his green armour again and his face bore a look of anger. He started changing into his green lizard form. His jaw grew out and filled with sharp teeth. Technically he looked like Curt Conners transformation except he wasn't acting like a wild animal... yet.

"Well Spicer, you certainly have a lot to tell me..." Chase hissed. Octavius stood up, his actuators rearing their heads around him. Jack looked at Chase with humour. He knew that Octavius obviously had the upper hand. Four of them.

"What another lizard?"

Everyone looked up to see Spiderman. The super hero was attached to a lampost, looking down on them.

"You beaten Conners?" asked Jack.

"No he is still running around as a lizard!" snapped Spiderman "What's with you and creating human lizards?!"

"Oh no this guy has been a lizard for a long time." reassured Jack.

"Excuse me who is this guy?" asked a perplexed Chase lizard.

"Okay!" yelled Octavius "Guy in red tights is Spiderman, teenage Goth beside me is Jack, I'm Dr. Octavius and he is Chase Young! The people around us are innocent civilians. Hit them and get bonus points!"

"Really?"

"No."

"So who is that guy?" asked Chase, pointing at Dr. Conners.

"Oh that's Dr. Conners." answered Spiderman. The group suddenly went silent as the huge, green lizard that was previously Dr. Conners walked on all fours in the middle. It looked carefully at the villians and super hero before locking eyes with Jack.

"Not good."


	8. Something Scaly this way comes

**I know this is done before but it has changed at the bottom... enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Everyone stared at the transformed Curt Connors as he stood on his two feet, sniffing the air around him, his serpent tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. He finally stopped as his orange eyes spotted Jack, who stood rigid beside Octavius. The eyes turned into narrow slits. Jack nervously swallowed the spit that had accumulated in his mouth as Curt slowly approached him. His pace got quicker as he got closer to Jack, when suddenly Curt lunged at him. Jack instinctively brought up his arms in an attempt to protect his face from the sharp teeth, which strangely never came. He opened his eyes and gasped. Octavius stood in front of him, with all his actuators trying to cease the struggles of the stressed Curt.

"Why is it that always has to save you?"

"Because I'm a vulnerable teenager?"

"Which is why you are now easy prey."

Octavius's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as Chase ran towards him before jumping high to attack the doctor's unprotected head. Suddenly a shot was heard and a bolt of blue lightning came out from behind the eight-arm villain, hitting Chase in the chest. He was thrown backwards, hitting the wall again with great force. Octavius looked behind him to find a grinning Jack, brandishing his black taser gun with his trench coat.

"Just returning the favor!" Jack laughed, lowering his taser. He looked at Chase, who was struggling to stand up. He finally managed, if a bit shakily. On the lamppost, Spiderman was cracking up from the villain's antics, which unfortunately Chase didn't find as amusing. So the Prince of Darkness stomped over to the lamppost and gave it a few hard whacks with his tail causing the super hero to lose his balance, wave his arms in the air like a madman for a while before falling down, hitting the concrete with his back.

"Ow." gurgled Spiderman. Chase stared down on him with amusement and satisfaction. He turned around to find that Octavius and Jack were looking back at him, sitting comfortably once again in the cafeteria chairs, and drinking their coffee. Curt seemed to find it interesting to since now only two tentacles were required to keep him still.

"I will gladly give you all my riches if you kill this guy." said Octavius, taking a sip of his coffee. Chase gave him a sinister smile, showing all of his sharp teeth.

"Give me Spicer and the spider is dead." hissed Chase. He was met with Octavius's own sinister grin.

"You know I can't do that."

"Then the offer is withdrawn," smiled Chase, "But I will still need Spicer."

Octavius kept on smiling and drank again from his cup of coffee. Chase's eyes narrowed. The two free tentacles stared down on him with their red eyes, surveying his every movement. Jack's own eyes stared as well at the silent spectacle before him, occasionally taking glances at Octavius. Abruptly Chase took two steps forward making the tentacles open their jaws wider to appear more threatening. Octavius now dropped his smile and looked at Chase more seriously.

"Give me Spicer!" growled Chase, offering a clawed hand out expecting Jack to come. Instead Jack did the most courageous thing ever. He lifted his hand and with the universally known "sign" he said:

"Make me you son of a b-"

The rest of the sentence was drowned out by Chase's howl of anger. The lizard ran towards him in an effort to grab him. Octavius immediately reacted by throwing Curt at Chase, resulting in both lizards being thrown back.

"Time to go." said Octavius.Can't we stay? chirped the bottom left actuator.You humans do amusing things! agreed the bottom right.

If no one has noticed, two extremely mad lizards are trying to kill us! And Spiderman won't help us much lying unconscious on the ground!

So?

I would like my head to be attached to my shoulders thank you.

The actuators gave a grumble, before the top right reluctantly grabbed Jack by the waist. Octavius gave a nod of approvement and using the remaining three actuators, he started clambering up the steep buildings, as far away as possible from the recovering lizards. Curt was the first to get up and was lucky enough to witness Octavius climbing on top of a building. He quickly got up and after some agile climbing; he too, was over the building but not before being spotted by Chase. And he was mad. He was the Prince of Darkness goddammit! He wasn't about to be proven wrong by an eight-arm doctor and a whining Goth boy! As he thought of this, he was already on his feet and climbing up the building, following Curt's and Octavius's foot prints.

Meanwhile, Octavius's brain was racing as his tentacles carried him and Jack above 30 meter high buildings, down to the busy streets below, filled with surprised civilians, smashing a couple of unfortunate cars and twice nearly crushing Jack into the ground.

"I'm starting to think that you carrying me around like this isn't such a good idea," mumbled Jack before giving a yelp of surprise as he was nearly squashed again. "I don't want to become one with the pavement!!!"

"Actually, I think it's the one that's holding you that is doing that." Dammit

"Anyway, what do we do?!"

Octavius slowed down his pace to think well and when he got the answer he quickened up again.

"I know someone that can help…"

Now, poking its head high above the other buildings, was Oscorp Industries. At the very top was a balcony and on that balcony were sliding glass doors, open, with the curtains billowing in the morning wind. Inside, a young man paced around, wearing a green, armored suit. He finally sat on a black, leather armchair facing the fireplace. Obviously there was no fire, it was a rather warm day. Above it, was a painting of an older man with slicked back, light brown hair with green eyes, wearing a black business suit. The young man stared at the painting of his father for a while longer. He looked very much like the father except the hair was a darker brown. Suddenly the painting's eyes moved directing themselves to the young man.

"Is there anyone else here?" said the painting, yet the mouth didn't move. The man gave a sigh.

"No Father…"

"Finally!" exclaimed the painting and the eyes moved back into their normal positions. Then a green ghost floated out and moved next to the man's head. It had a green mask with a hooked nose and amber eyes, while the mouth was grinning and full of sharp teeth.

"Sitting in that painting bores the dead shit out of me," groaned the ghost, stretching itself. "Anyway Harry, how is the company going?"

"Quite well Father, despite having created two super villains that nearly destroyed our reputation, but we are getting back on our feet and doing well in the economy market." answered Harry.

"Good, good," mused the ghost. "What about Peter?"

"Still alive and being an annoyance."

The ghost went silent at this. The mask it wore was scrunched up in thought as it slowly floated around the room. Harry still sat in the armchair, waiting for his father's answer. Ever since he had discovered his father's stash behind the mirror he was very eager to continue the family business and avenge his father's death. Besides, it was quite fun to fly around on the glider, the wind in his face, the bombs in his hand and of course the writhing victims of the bombs. Ah, so fun! Harry closed his eyes and went into fantasyland were everyone around him was dying horribly especially Peter.

"Hey kid?"

Harry snapped out of it and immediately gave a sheepish grin to his father. The ghost sighed.

"Let me worry about Peter, don't you have a meeting to go to?" the ghost asked. Harry nodded and got up from his armchair. As he walked over to his wardrobe, he heard a faint thump. He strained his ears and he could hear it again, this time louder. It was familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Father, can you here that?" Harry asked. The ghost gave him a quizzical look before straining his non-existent ears as well. The amber eyes widened. But before he could say anything, there was a large crash on the balcony and a flushed Octavius, carrying an even paler Jack in his tentacles, ran in. There was an awkward silence as Octavius and Jack noticed the floating ghost and the suit that Harry was still wearing.

"Why am I not surprised that you'd be the next Green Goblin?" Octavius asked sarcastically. Harry tried to answer but his mind was still trying to comprehend that Doc Ock was once again standing in his private room.

"Doesn't matter! Do you have something in here that you don't care about?" interrupted Jack, being let down by the tentacles.

"Well, the painting…" answered the ghost, pointing a ghostly arm at the painting of its human self. Octavius looked at the painting before rushing over and, using his tentacles, ripped it off the wall. He quickly tore it in half and rushed out again onto the balcony, before throwing the painting down below. Two screeches were heard then ten seconds later, two massive crashes were heard on the bottom floor, 30 stories below.

"That should keep them unconscious for a while," exclaimed Octavius, dusting off his hands before turning to face the others. "So Harry, you have a lot to tell me."

"And so do you." sneered the ghost. Octavius looked at it with eyebrows furrowed, trying to identify the floating thingiemagig.

"Norman?" he gasped.

"You know this guy?" Jack asked. "Kind of looks like Wuya except its male."

"Me boy? I'm Norman Osborn! The first Green Goblin!" announced the ghost proudly. Jack looked at him weirdly.

"Sounds like something that comes out of your nose."

Octavius tried to suppress the laughter climbing up his throat. The look on Norman's face was obviously one of anger. You see after a while business men like Norman tend to slowly lose their sense of humor until even knock knock jokes seem to be pointless. Norman gave a sigh though and simply let the joke fly over him. Soon he was asking Octavius what became of him and his story, whilst Harry sat down as Jack told him about the two lizards below, who were starting to come to there senses. Chase was the first to regain conscious. He found himself being the center of attention amongst a large group of people. Underneath him was Curt who was still knocked out (the painting was heavy). Chase growled and was struck by a massive headache. He shook it off and got up on his feet and shaked Curt to get up. The other lizard gave a small yelp but got up as well before looking up at the balcony. The lizards looked at each other again and started climbing up the walls again, this time much quieter. They didn't want their prey to escape again. In the meantime, Octavius had just gone on the balcony to check on the lizards below. When he didn't find them, he really went into panic.

"Jack! We have overstayed our welcome!" he yelled, pushing past Harry to get to the door. Octavius fumbled with the doorknob but the door wouldn't open. Soon the doorknob fell off.

"Still haven't fixed the door?" growled Norman at Harry. Suddenly, growls were heard on the balcony. The humans and ghost stared past the billowing curtains to find two lizards, both drooling and mad with rage or hunger or both.

"Jack, Octavius." hissed Chase, flexing his claws. Norman and Harry stood aside, pressed against the wall as Jack and Octavius turned to face the lizards, Octavius still clutching the doorknob.

"We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." smiled the lizards.

"Shit…taki mushrooms."

Harry and Norman kept switching glances at the lizards and the humans and felt REALLY vulnerable standing smack bang in the middle. The lizards ignored Goblin 1 and 2, more intent on Octavius and Jack. Well, more on Jack, he really was the source of both their problems.

"Now, now, lets behave like gentlemen here," Jack said "Having another Showdown, would destroy this lovely room, which we kind of ruined by throwing the picture out. By the way, how was the trip down?"

"Lovely, want to try?" Chase hissed, gritting his teeth. Jack stepped behind Octavius. The doctor stared at his friend turned lizard and wondered what to do. This was his friend for Gods sake! He would have to find a cure for him and by that time he would be able to take all the complaints, insults and anything else thrown at him by Curt when he became human. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the tentacles.Stop dwelling on the past Father! Your lives are in danger! cried the upper left tentacle.

"Fine!" moaned Octavius "What is the Showdown?" Chase gave a smile that only lizards achieve. Curt glared at the redhead, which immediately reached for his taser.

"The challenge is switching worlds."

Jack and Octavius remained dumbfounded. So were Harry, Norman and Curt.

"Please explain." They all said in unison, except for Curt who wasn't capable of human speech anymore. Chase continued to smile as he explained the challenge.

"It's quite easy. Jack will be put in a New York environment facing up against Curt. In the meantime Octavius will be in a China environment facing up against me. If the lizards win, we take Jack. And if you win…"

"You answer some questions like WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME?!" yelled Jack. "That and we have Curt back." Chase nodded his head, a mix of amusement and understanding. Harry and Norman looked at each other with fear.

"Father, take a picture of this room because I don't think it will be here for long."

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, Chase and Jack had yelled out "Xiaolin Showdown!" A few seconds went by and nothing seemed to happen, but then a booming voice came out of nowhere.

"Your request has been placed in a line. An operator will be with you in a few minutes to file your request. In the meantime please make yourselves comfortable and enjoy our music selection for this evening. We apologize for this wait."


	9. The Lizard Vs The Octopus

As soon as the booming voice had informed them that the Xiaolin Showdown was about to start, they were all ready to go. Octavius had his tentacles swaying around him, all four of them keeping a single red eye on Chase and Curt, both tensed, and Jack, who stood next to Octavius had his taser drawn and made sure it was on the highest voltage possible.

You do know we could potentially DIE a painful death if we lose? Jack asked in thought mode as he adjusted the voltage to the black gun in his hands.

_I'm trying not to think about that possibility. _Octavius sighed. Chase who had yelled "Gon Yi Tempai!" interrupted the exchange of thoughts and a flash of white light appeared out of nowhere, corrupting Octavius's vision. When he opened his eyes, he was quite surprised to find greenery around him and a waterfall. He seemed to be in a large oval surrounded by bush and large trees with the waterfall on his left side. If he were a tourist he would sit down and appreciate it but unfortunately there was a talking lizard on the other side of the oval.

"Are you ready to die?" hissed Chase as he took a fighting stance. Octavius raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

**He is too full of himself **scoffed the upper left.

**All humans are full of themselves…and bullshit **agreed the upper right.

_Language…_

Chase sped across the oval at frightening speed on all fours. Octavius only had time to step aside as Chase shot past him only to stop and deliver a kick in his gut.

_Jack's gonna feel that in the morning… _gasped Octavius as he stumbled on his feet. The upper left tentacle moved in front of his to block Chase's fist before lunging forward, hitting Chase square in the chest. The lizard groaned as the metal connected with flesh, which would soon leave a large bruise.

"You are going to pay for this." Chase said simply. Octavius scoffed in remark.

"As far as I can tell, you are not proving you're the Prince of Darkness."

"I'm just getting warmed up."

Meanwhile, Harry and Norman stared at the now empty room. Previously, two lizards and two humans, one with extra body parts, were in this room with the Goblins.

"Where did they go?" asked Harry as he walked around to where Jack once stood. His father shrugged his ghostly shoulders.

"Things couldn't get any weirder." Norman sighed as he circled around his son's head. Harry frowned and waved his father off. He had spotted something across the room, something that previously wasn't in the room. He should know, he had paced up and down this room many a time, thinking of ways to kill Spiderman and the instrument to kill him with, often picking up random things and contemplating whether it would make a good murder weapon, once picking up a certificate and actually considering to papercut Spiderman to death.

"What's this remote doing in here?" Harry whispered to himself. He knelt down and grabbed a black remote, partially white from the dust that came off the wall when Octavius had seized the painting of Norman and used it to hit the two lizards as they scaled up the building's walls. Norman flew closer and inspected the remote. As said before it was black but it was strangely alien. The strange curves and buttons kind of gave it away.

"Press a button. Maybe it explodes something." giggled Norman, slightly reverting to his old self. Harry pressed the red button on the top right corner of the remote. Immediately, a screen popped up from nowhere.

"It's just a television screen…" moaned Norman; annoyed the remote couldn't cause chaos and mayhem. Harry though was ecstatic.

"Not just any screen! 180 cm wide and as thin as an ipod nano!" he squealed. He immediately grabbed his armchair and sat in front of it and watched T.V. He slowly realized that what he was watching was very familiar.

"Hey… that's Octavius!" he realized after a few minutes of watching.

"It is! How is he doing?" asked Norman. Harry peered at the screen. Octavius and Chase were pretty much equal, although it seemed that Octavius was getting tired much quicker than Chase.

"He won't make it much longer. He needs some sort of advantage over this guy…" Harry answered. He thought for a few seconds.

"You know, it's true."

"What's true?"

"When your on T.V, you kind of put on ten kilos…"

But back to Octavius. You know, in the animal kingdom, a lizard can be one of the most frightening and dangerous of all creatures. The crocodile exerts 500 kilos or so of force when it snaps its jaws around its dinner. In other words, if the crocodile's mouth was big enough to fit a car in it, it could pretty much turn it to mush without losing a single tooth over it. The death adder, another dangerous reptile, and uses its tail to fool birds for it looks very much like a juicy worm. It then proceeds to strike the unfortunate bird with its poisonous fangs, which kills it almost immediately, before enjoying its warm dinner with a dash of salt. Octopuses are equally scary as their tentacles can squeeze the life out of anything and on some occasions poison their victims so they can enjoy a fresh meal with the meal still being very fresh, it would be still breathing. The blue-ringed octopus, for example, looks harmless as it is tiny and colourful and pretty and cute and that you want to squeeze it because it's so damn adorable but the fact is you die within 20 to 30 minutes since it is extremely poisonous and extremely painful (imagine childbirth except nothing pleasant pops out) and it makes it worse for another fact is they exist in beaches where a hospital is 3,000 miles away from the place where you were hugging the adorable octopus. I should also mention that they all exist in Australia, making that place extremely dangerous but that is another story.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

"THAT'S FOR SLAMMING ME AGAINST THE GODDAMN TREE!!!"

So technically if a lizard and an octopus could become human and fight, it would pretty much look like Chase and Octavius. Chase was putting his sharp, 500-kilos-of-force mouth to good use and even though his tail wasn't attracting any birds, it was indeed painful when it connected with the victim. Octavius certainly wasn't tiny, harmless, colourful and adorable yet he managed to fill the poisonous part, when he found a plant amongst the bushes with powerful enough poison to kill a herd of elephants. God bless his botany class. That, and he were currently squeezing the life out of Chase.

"Stay still, I'm trying to kill you," growled Octavius. Chase struggled out of the iron grasps of the two lower tentacles, while trying to avoid the poisoned dagger that the upper right tentacle had produced, below its red eye.

"That isn't going to happen!" roared Chase as he pulled the two tentacles apart releasing himself from their deadly grip. He jumped out of the way as the poisoned dagger hit the ground he once stood, before rebounding off a nearby tree to claw out Octavius's heart. The doctor brought his hand up and yelled in pain as the claws ripped away flesh. The tentacles shrieked and grabbed Chase by the leg and swung him around before letting him go. Chase's back made a loud crunch as he connected with a hidden rock, camouflaged between the bush and trees. Octavius winced as he moved his arm for better view. The fabric was cut to shreds around the wound and was soaked red. His arm had three deep gashes and blood was oozing out. Octavius gasped as he adjusted the coat so it could cover the wound and thought how long it was going to heal. His heart nearly stopped beating as he thought about Jack. The kid was weak enough but he was sure that he would pass out as soon as he felt the wound.

**Father! Chase is getting back up!**

**Let us strike him on the spot! Then we can go help Jack!**

Octavius glanced up. Chase was getting back on his feet while trying to feed oxygen to his lungs. He shot a look at Octavius, who flinched in response. He had just noticed that the eyes were amber. The eyes showed anger and hatred.

"Don't you dare go easy on me just because I broke my back." snarled Chase. He gave a groan as he slowly reverted to his human self. Octavius gave a grin. He walked up to the semi-defeated Chase and held out his hand.

"Give up now and no more pain will be put on you." smiled the doctor. Chase stared at the hand and growled.

"Didn't you hear me before?"

Chase grabbed the hand and before Octavius had time to retaliate, he was flipped upside down and on his back. He gulped as he saw Chase raise his fist in the air and in slow motion watched it approach his face. Chase looked triumphant now, his mouth transforming into a grin. It then started turning back into a frown and then a look of horror as a tentacle shot out from behind Octavius's back and grabbed Chase's fist, twisting it into a horrible position before flipping him over. Octavius had the upper hand once again as he stood over Chase, who was fighting not to make a noise. The pain must have been excruciating.

"I win."

**We always win one way or another… **sighed the upper right tentacle as it lowered its red eye to stare into Chase's amber ones. Finally the Prince could take the pain no longer and sank into unconsciousness. The place of flora around them reverted back to Harry's room.

"That, was too cool." muttered Harry as he detached his eyes from the T.V to Octavius and Chase. Norman remained awestruck as he first switched glances from Octavius to Chase.

"Have we got a doctor in the building? He said he broke his back and I broke his wrist." asked Octavius, using his tentacles to carefully lay Chase on a nearby couch.

"What, you don't consider yourself as a doctor?" snapped Norman. Harry shot a dirty look at his father.

"Fine, I'll do a check up…" sighed Norman. He flew into Chase, causing a few shudders from the body. He stayed in there for a couple of seconds before poking his head out of the chest.

"Well, he has indeed broken his wrist but his back remains unharmed except for a couple of bruises. He has broken four ribs and one is about to jab into his lungs. So in other words, he shouldn't survive for more than two hours." Norman replied happily. A groan from Chase made Norman pop his head back into the chest.

"Uh, make that 1 hour and 30 minutes."

"Whatever, where is Jack?" Octavius enquired, sitting down on the available armchair. Suddenly, pain shot through his right leg and he screamed in agony. The tentacles bunched around him and tried to comfort him with their voices. Harry and Norman were taken aback at the outburst.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry as soon as Octavius stopped screaming. The doctor gasped but nodded his head.

"What's happening with Jack?" he asked again. Harry went over to the remote he placed on the table and switched the channel to where Jack was fighting Curt to determine the winners and the losers of the fight.

**By the way I apologize for all the pain Chase is being put through. It the upcoming chapters he will kick more butt than usual.**


	10. The Lizard Vs The Snivelling Goth

**I'm sorry I took so long. It was hard to get Jack to be sadistic and figure out some more facts about life. People seemed to like the ones about the crocs and octopuses!**

Jack stopped among the skyscrapers of New York, which had turned into a monstrous size by the Showdown. He grinned evilly as he faced Curt, who was stuck in a corner and was now gazing fearfully at him. Jack gave a smirk as his hand reached the gear stick and moved it into first gear. He winced slightly from the gash in his arm but that wasn't stopping him. His foot stepped lightly on the gas pedal causing the car's 100-horse-powered engine roar to life. Curt pressed himself against the wall, his muscles tense, anticipating the car to hit him. Jack was going to enjoy himself… a lot.

_Flash Back_

_Jack was scared, incredibly scared. So scared, he felt like shitting his pants. But he didn't because that would be embarrassing. As Curt lunged at him, he ducked out of the way, nearly tripping over his feet. Curt howled at missing his catch and stood up on his two legs, towering over poor Jack. He gripped his taser more tightly and rolled out of the way as the lizard's tail slammed down on to were he once lay._

"_Imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadie." Jack whispered and shot at Curt. The blue lightning shots flew out of the gun's barrel and headed straight for Curt's chest. They hit their target and the lizard fell on his back with a grunt. Jack ran away amongst the buildings, leaving Curt behind. The boy had trouble thinking. He couldn't come up with a plan. He had an obvious disadvantage. Curt was stronger, faster and by far more brutish than Jack who in comparison was slow, weak and possessed no natural weapons. As Jack weighed out the pros and the cons, he nearly hit his head on a broken lamppost._

"_That was close…" Jack muttered. It suddenly dawned on him, the perfect idea to beat the lizard. It was beyond brilliant, not even Einstein would have thought of it. _

"_Okay Curt, time to show you who's boss." smirked Jack and took a quick glance at his surroundings. It was just trees, shops and a couple of cars. All humans had disappeared. Jack looked behind him. Curt was slowly getting up, moving slowly and fighting against the paralysis that had taken over his body. Jack slowed down and turned around fully to face Curt. The lizard regarded him with a cold look and tried to claw him. Jack stepped aside and watched as the claw passed by him in slow motion. Literally, it took a minute to move three inches. Curt gave a hiss and doubled his efforts to free himself._

"_LOSER! You can't get out!" teased Jack, shaking his ass a few centimetres away from Curt's sharp teeth._

"_Who's the boss? I'm the boss! And you are second rate! That's right, you are food for the dogs!" continued Jack, pointing his finger at Curt. Curt snapped his teeth again, barely avoiding Jack's finger._

"_Now wait here. Don't go anywhere." smirked Jack, unable to withhold his pun, and walked towards one of the cars. As he walked, he experienced a phantom punch in the gut. Jack gasped from sudden lack of air and fell on his knees. Behind him, he heard Curt make a noise that could only be described as a lizard snickering._

"_You shut up cause you won't be laughing much longer. In fact you won't be able to say anything!" snarled Jack, pointing the taser at Curt, who immediately flinched. Jack shot him a glare for good measure before approaching a flashy car. Jack wasn't much of an expert when it came to fighting but a car was something he could handle. It was one of his favourite, Chrysler Crossfire. It had a sleek design and was coloured red, with two headlights that angled forwards in an evil glare. The wheels were pumped up, and from what he could see in the mirror the keys were inside. What grand luck! Not for the person who owned it of course._

"_Perfect. Don't you agree Curt?" smiled Jack. Curt was unsure of what to do so he continued his efforts to free himself. The paralysis was slowly wearing off and was enabling to now easily move his two arms. Jack opened the car door and breathed in the smell of new leather. He sat in the driver's seat and felt the wheel. It was like a little boy's dream come true. He twisted the key and the engine roared to life like a lion enjoying its prey. Curt stopped still, his pupils dilating from fear as he confronted the Chrysler Crossfire._

"_Oh yeah baby! It's go time!" roared Jack. He shifted gear and pressed on the gas. The car lurched forward in amazing speed, heading towards Curt. _

_I've observed over time the mechanics of a car. They bored me. But when you see are car in action, you start to get interested. You become slightly frightened at the fact that cars weigh at least 1 tonne and can run over anything in its way. I came to this deduction when I saw a car run over a used soda can. It ripped it in half. So when you picture Curt narrowly avoiding the car but getting his tail run over, picture the ripped soda can. The lizard howled in pain as it witnessed the tip of his marvellous tail flopping around. The car skidded to a stop for Jack to witness the disembodied tail. Curt looked up from his tail at Jack._

"_I'm not finished yet!" Jack smirked. The car started up again and sped again in Curt's direction. The lizard bounded away, too scared to face the metallic monster. Jack was getting more excited. This is fun, if sadistic towards animals. He turned right, with two wheels off the ground and landed with a thump on the road. Curt kept on running, occasionally looking behind to see if the car was getting any closer. He suddenly tripped and landed face forward. Jack took this as his chance to finish him off. He hit the brakes, while turning the wheel to his right, completing a marvellous 180-degree turn. The back of the car hit Curt, sending him into a corner. Jack stopped the car and lowered the window, to cast a look of demanding respect and happiness for the lizard's pain. Because that's how humans are. They demand respect, no matter the attitude or the character. They are deprived this respect, they seek it in the little people or in our case, animals. And that boys and girls is how serial killers are made! Jack smiled at Curt, who growled back in return._

"_Not going as planned for you Curt?" Jack asked. Curt simply growled back in response. Jack then felt something wet on his left arm. He stared down and he was scared to find blood dripping down his hand. The pain came soon after, making Jack howl in an inhuman way. Curt, from his corner, smelt the blood and by instinct, took this as his chance to attack._

"_STAY BACK!!!" Jack roared, revealing his taser once again. He fired two shots, cornering Curt once again into the corner. He then moved the car in a position so it blocked the only way out for Curt._

Which brings us to the present. Curt shook with fear, as he had never been in a life-death situation in his entire life. The car came closer. Jack wore his maniacal face again, very eager to take a life. He inched the car closer again. He heard Curt let out a whimper. The lizard suddenly jumped over the car (slightly wonky) and ran up the streets again. Jack cursed himself for letting him get away and quickly reversed the car. He sped up to Curt, who thanks to his tail injury, couldn't run very fast. It randomly twitched every now and again, making Curt jerk in random directions. Jack shifted the gears, taking the car to its maximum speed and once again, performed an 180-degree turn, slamming into Curt, harder this time, sending him into a glass window. Jack decided that it was enough the car was getting battered. He got out of the car and calmly walked towards the distraught lizard. Curt scrambled away, ignoring the various cuts from the glass on the floor. Jack approached closer and closer. The blood ran down his arm but he ignored it, more focused on sticking high voltages into Curt. His shoes stepped on the glass, crunching them with every step. He now stood over Curt, the taser extended and on the highest voltage possible.

"Are you really going to do that?"

Jack blinked. A man had appeared behind Curt. And he could clearly remember who that man was.

"You're Curt!" blurted Jack. The lizard equivalent of Curt looked up at Jack but immediately looked back down when he met the barrel instead. The human equivalent smiled.

"Back to the subject. Are you really going to kill him?"

"Back to the subject I'm going to bring up. Why aren't you alive?" asked Jack. Curt was near transparent and looking every minute like a dead guy.

"When I drank the potion, I felt… I felt like something pulled me out of my body. And then I watched over whatever has taken over my old body and whatever Otto and you are doing," sighed Curt, sticking his two hands in his pockets. Take note of the number two. "I've got to go now and think about what your about to do…"

"So you're dead." Jack murmured to himself. He looked up again and found that he was once again alone with the lizard. Curt trembled, sensing the taser's barrel on his head. Jack looked down at the glass around him and caught his reflection. A pang of guilt weld up in his heart as he realised that he had wanted to kill this animal for being an animal. After all, he had turned it into one and threw it half a painting so it was only natural that the animal defended itself.

"Am I really going to do that…" Jack whispered. The taser slowly lowered and Jack took a step back. Curt looked up, amazed, and got on his haunches again. He exchanged looks with Jack who gave a smile in return.

Suddenly, they both heard a _crack _around them. The walls that supported the building were slowly giving way. It turned out that Curt, when he had smashed through the window, had hit the main wall, causing the reaction. The ground shook as another part of the building fell, making Jack lose his balance. The ceiling started to crack and one massive chunk fell on Jack's leg. The boy screamed in pain as the bone broke beneath his skin. More rocks from above started to fall. Jack struggled to escape but it only caused more pain. Curt frantically looked around, before looking back at Jack. In its reptilian mind it didn't know what to do. Should he save the man who tried to kill him or rescue him from being killed?

Curt shook his head in desperation. He had made up his mind. In one leap, he was by Jack's side and putting all his strength in lifting the rock off the mangled leg. Jack fought back the will to go unconscious. He gave a small whimper as the rock was lifted off his leg. He was slowly losing consciousness. The gash in his arm and the break of his leg was too much for his body to handle. He faintly remembered being carried out of the collapsing building and being put down on the ground away from the dangerous rocks. He was just about to pass out when he noticed a stray rock shoot out of the building.

"Look out…" Jack tried to call out but his throat was dry and could only lay and helplessly watch as the rock collided with the back of Curt's head. Last thing he knew the Showdown had ended and he was out.

Harry looked wide-eyed at the T.V screen. He was currently the only one to be watching as Octavius and his father were treating Chase who was still lying on the couch. It was case of good news, bad news. Good news, they managed to find an anaesthetic so they could operate on Chase and fix his ribs. Bad news, Chase woke up just when Octavius was about to cut open his chest to fix the ribs.

"What are you doing?" asked Chase. Octavius flinched at the sound of the voice.

"Your ribs are broken and I was thinking of helping you. Now go to sleep, it will be over in a few seconds. Provided the scalpel doesn't 'slip' from my hands." Octavius answered calmly, gripping the scalpel in his hand.

"Take it away, I'm self healing." Chase said back in return. Norman flew out of Chase's chest, getting a yelp from the Prince of Darkness.

"Two ribs are in place again! The boy is right, he does self heal!" cackled the ghost, flying over to Harry who was still gawking at the screen.

"Jack won… I think." Harry said, shaking himself out of zombie mode. At the same time the fabulous, floating plasma T.V disappeared and in its place was Jack. A few seconds later, Curt appeared with a nasty wound on the back of his neck. Octavius noticed Jack's mangled leg and finally realised why his own leg was in such a painful state.

**He will be fine. Why don't we cut off the leg? He probably doesn't need it **the upper right tentacle said as it examined the unfortunate leg.

You do such a thing and I will consider poking your red eye out.

Jack's red eyes fluttered open. Octavius gave a sigh of relief. Harry and Norman popped their heads from behind Octavius and offered their own smiles. The moment didn't last long. Chase jumped up from the couch and in a flash, had Jack in a chokehold. Jack gagged at the sudden lack of air; with Octavius fighting hard to appear normal and not give away signs he was slowly dying by reduced levels of oxygen.

"Nobody move." Chase hissed, bringing his movable hand turning into a lizard's so its sharp claws were aimed at Jack's throat.

"Cheater." Jack gasped.

"What can I say I'm evil."

Silence ensued as the others waited for Chase to catch his breath. After a few gasps, Chase started talking.

"Where is the Soul Gem Jack? I know you have it!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Jack.

"Oh yes. So you're going to say you don't know about Kimiko's dad, right?" Chase tightened his grip on Jack.

"Now I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jack tried to say, but it came out as a mixture of gurgles.

"That's it." Chase lifted his clawed hand high and left it in the air for a second as if he was hesitating. Jack noticed this and his mouth grew into a maniacal smile.

"What is it Chase? Are you scared to kill?"


	11. The Dead aren't Happy

_**I forgot to mention that the comic has been updated. It is extremely crap but it gets better after chapter 1. Also a little bio for every character that will appear is going up and so far only one is on. Go check it out!**_

Chase blinked in surprise at Jack's question. The others were no exception. Octavius looked quizzically back at Jack but the boy in question was avoiding him, more intent on Chase.

"You hesitated in slitting my throat. I thought you always wanted to kill me." continued Jack, the maniacal smile still playing on his lips. Chase looked into the red eyes. Jack took a deep sigh and continued talking.

"Your mother isn't happy. Neither are your friends. Or anyone else for that matter."

"What are you talking about Spicer? Did the other lizard give you a blow to the head?" sneered Chase, scoffing at the youth.

"Did your mother die of a slit throat?"

Chase's eyes widened. How did he know that?

"And by you? Shame… killing your own parent? I mean, I hate my father but I won't go and kill him! But back to you Chase, why did you kill your mother?"

Chase quickly let go of Jack, who fell to the ground in a heap because of his broken leg. The others witnessing the spectacle had disappeared in Chase's mind but Jack.

"How did you know?" whimpered Chase. Jack shook his head side to side, refusing to answer that question. He looked back at Chase's amber eyes and inwardly he smiled. He wasn't sure if Octavius could see it, but behind Chase 4 people stood. One he recognised, as Grand Master Dashi but the other 3 were a mystery to him. Two were male and the last one a female. All had one thing in common, a slit throat made by sharp claws.

"You're lying! You're faking this!!" yelled Chase suddenly. Jack shook his head once again.

"Yet somehow you don't believe that I'm lying. You don't think that what I'm saying is gibberish." Jack said, casting a quick glance at the dead female. She was crying, looking at her son before her, rather ashamed that her son ended up as a pawn of evil and a murderer. With every sob, the throat gushed out more blood, making Jack's stomach do a triple flip.

"And she isn't the only one you have killed. Your father, brother and Master Dashi are victims as well." sighed Jack. The three dead males nodded their heads in agreement.

"You tell him you little whiny Goth!" applauded Master Dashi.

Behind Jack, Octavius was staring with interest and surprise. He could see the dead and loved how Jack was using his creepy gift to scare the hell out of Chase. Even the tentacles agreed.

**I hate to say it but what Jack is doing is clever… **the upper right tentacle grumbled.

**I'm glad you're admitting it **giggled the upper left. The upper right shot it a glare with its red eye in hopes of scaring its metal sibling away. No chance.

"You know what I've also noticed Chase?" Jack said as he crawled his way to the armchair and sat on it. "They all died of a slit throat. I would ask why you all gave them a slit throat but I already know the answer…"

"You do? Then tell me Spicer! So far everything you've been telling me is bullshit!" spat Chase in return, though his eyes and the dead behind him said differently.

"He killed us because he knew we could stop him!" Chase's brother said angrily, his fists clenching at the atrocious lies his brother spurted out of his mouth.

"You killed them because you knew they were able to stop you." Jack repeated.

"He killed me first and he was scared shitless. See? My slit isn't neat as the others." the father said next, pointing his finger at his throat.

That's lovely…

_Just continue with this so we can get out of here and fix your leg…_

"You killed your father first, didn't you?"

"SHUT UP SPICER!!!" Chase leapt forward, with his lizard hand in front, pointing directly at Jack. But again Chase hesitated, giving Octavius the chance to grab the hand with a tentacle, only inches away from Jack's grinning face.

"And now I know the answer to why you gave them a slit throat. To give someone a perfect slit throat, you must attack him or her from behind. And from behind you don't see their faces of horror when they realise that their own little Chase has killed them. You hesitate because you're scared of what my face will look like in its dying stages." Jack was now in full swing. Chase was literally bowing down before him, partly because Octavius was forcing him to, but mostly because Jack's words had seeped into his mind and unlocking old memories that he had vowed never to see again. Chase screamed as he remembered his claws ripping through his mother's neck. It had been so easy, none of them had made a sound and it all ended in one easy sweep of his claws.

"You're scared and you drink your silly little potion so you don't have to face their wrath in the afterlife. Because they are very mad Chase and when you die, they will swarm all over you and extract the same pain you gave them. So you go on drinking your little potion Chase, but whether you're a king or chimney sweeper everyone gets to dance with the Reaper…"

Octavius let go of Chase, who stumbled back breathing heavily from fear and guilt, no longer in control, instead playing right into the trap of Jack. The dead towered over Chase and even though the Prince couldn't see them, he certainly felt them. He felt the blood dripping from their throats onto his bare neck. He walked backwards and fell over. He looked into Jack's eyes, and in his own mind, they looked inhuman. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a green demon sprung in his vision, with large amber eyes that looked straight through him.

"Boo!"

Chase screeched and immediately jumped out the window, onto then off the balcony and ran through the amazed crowd that had accumulated below. Octavius rushed to the window and witnessed Chase disappear into the crowd. Behind him Harry burst out laughing. His mask flew off revealing it to be Norman.

"Oh man, oh man! I have no idea how you did all that but that was freaking hilarious!" Harry gasped, unable to breathe from so much laughter.

"Truly marvellous work," agreed Norman, flying up to Jack's face. Jack slumped back in his chair and took a deep breath. "But I don't think that last part was necessary Harry."

"It was the icing on the cake!" Harry answered, still giggling madly. Octavius smiled at the situation before him before looking at Jack. The boy was tired and was just about to nod off, his body unable to no longer keep it conscious from the gash in his arm and his mangled leg.

"I think we'll be going now." Octavius said, smiling as he carefully grabbed Jack's limp body with two tentacles. As he walked to the open window where Chase had previously fled from, Norman gave an "Ahem."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the ghost said, folding his ghostly arms over. Octavius turned around and inspected the room. Despite the past events, the room was in a good state, apart from the ripped picture and the white plaster dust on the furniture.

"How about Curt? You know, the second lizard? I don't want a semi-dead reptile in my room." Norman said, answering his own question. Octavius looked at Curt and a new dilemma was immediately formed. Could he carry both of them?

**Yes, you idiot. Of course we can.**

Ah yes, the ever present upper right tentacle. Octavius sighed and placed Jack in his arms and used the two tentacles to carry Curt instead. Octavius stepped onto the balcony outside and onto the ledge. He jumped off and soon made his way into the dark alleys of the city and back to the warehouse where he quickly laid Jack onto his mattress. He then looked at Curt and wondered where to put him and decided to place him in his own bed. That meant sleeping on the couch tonight. He checked both of his patients wounds. He was considering going to the pharmacist but it was too late as the sun was just about to set and the shop would be closed. He sighed and walked to the other side of the warehouse where a kitchen had been made and approached the cupboard. He opened it and took out a packet of Oreos, their sweet creamy filling proving to be irresistible even to an eight-armed villain. He went and sat back down on the couch, keeping an eye on Jack, Curt and the television before him. It just so happened that the show "My Name Is Earl" was on. As the opening scene started playing one of the tentacles started to speak.

"**Do you know guys that always eat so much Oreos and then wonder why they are so fat? Well I'm one of those guys. My name is Octavius!"**

The other tentacles snickered at the smart pun except Octavius who immediately patted his own stomach.

_I'm not fat!_

**If you don't watch what you eat you might **teased the bottom left tentacle, poking its master's stomach. Octavius got up, grumbling about getting weight advice from his own tentacles when he suddenly smelled smoke. The tentacles immediately pointed out the direction of the smoke. It happened to come from below, moving at astonishing speed towards Jack.

**Even though I hate the guy, I suggest moving him. The fire is in the wooden boards themselves.**

Octavius shot out the bottom right tentacle and grabbed Jack (who amazingly was still asleep), milliseconds after a giant jet of fire, erupted from beneath the boards, scorching the mattress. Octavius squinted his eyes as he started to make out a form moving in the flames. The fire soon died out leaving a small, and from the looks of it, a female form. Clad in black, the person took a battle stance.

"Give me Spicer, or you're both dead."

**Not again…**

_**BTW the little pun the tentacle made is based off the starting scenes of My Name Is Earl. Just in case no one knows what the hell was going on at the time.**_


	12. Interuption while Watching TV

_**Before I go on, I would like to give a massive thank you to everyone that reviewed. Honestly if no one reviewed I would have felt really bad and probably go mope and sulk for the rest of my life. Also I want to ramble about something. I was checking out the Cartoon Crossovers and I have come to four conclusions. A) They can't be bothered describing the characters they put in there own stories (assuming everyone knows them) B) If a really good idea comes up eg. A Pirate of the Caribbean parody they copy it. I came up with the idea first and then a few days later another one pops up!!! ONE EVEN HAS THE NERVE TO COPY THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS!!!!! But I'm over it he apologised. C) People include themselves in their own stories! WTF? That is what OC do! You don't go and include yourself! An OC represents you like the Olympic flag bearers! And D) this takes the cake. Having a relationship with the actual cartoon. Eg. Jack x Fire blade… NO. You don't go and write stories that include yourself and you definitely don't go and write stories that you have a relationship with a cartoon. I mean yes, I have fantasised on going on dates with Jack Spicer and on one occasion Chase Young (excellent ballroom dancer) but I don't go write a story about it! I USE MY FREAKING OC!!!!! Anyways if anyone is made angry from this ramble don't hesitate to write. I shall await them with glee! Also don't assume that all stories are like that. Some are stupendous! But then I realise I have no idea who Riku or Sora is… (Hits head on table)**_

Octavius stared at the newly arrived figure and to be completely honest didn't care. Sure, the person said they wanted to kill Jack but frankly, after creating a lizard, then discovering another, more sinister lizard, then fighting both lizards in another villain's room and suffering a broken leg and torn arm, you really just want to sit down and watch "My Name is Earl" whilst eating your Oreos even if the tentacles on your back teased you about it. But NO… this person just couldn't take a hint. Instead it drew back its hands, creating a massive fireball. And then shot it at Octavius.

**Why is it that people always attack us at bad times like these? Its getting rather annoying **grumbled the upper right tentacle as Octavius moved quickly out of the way, holding Jack in his arms.

_If he wakes up and sees me like this he will have a fit…_

**You never know! He might return those feelings…**

_NO!!!! I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!!!!_

**He's denying it…**

**Oooooooo…**

_I really HATE you guys._

The silent conversation was interrupted when a flaming ball caught his sleeve on fire. Octavius yelped and waved his hand flaming arm around, instead encouraging the fire to spread.

**WATER FATHER!!!!! USE THE WATER!!!**

**WE ARE LIVING ON THE GODDAMN PIER!!!!**

_Oh yea…_

Octavius rushed to a nearby puddle and stuck his arm in it. A fizzle and a plume of grey smoke rose from the water indicating the fire was put out. Octavius gave a grateful sigh, which quickly turned a yell of pain as the mysterious figure's foot connected with his face. His neck cracked from the sudden movement, leaving the doctor slightly disorientated. He snapped his neck into position and received two other punches in the stomach, sending him crashing into the crates. As the pummelling was going on, Octavius lost hold on Jack, leaving him some metres away, and prey for the stranger. It glanced at Octavius, making sure he was unable to move before walking over to Jack. The boy still slept and if the figure had their way, he would have died a calm death. But no death is better than a calm death as suddenly a flash of green flew past the stranger's eyesight. The stranger looked up and horror appeared in its blue eyes. A lizard towered over, its orange eyes flashing with anger and grey talons shining in the little light of the warehouse. The lizard, we all know as Curt, twirled around, bringing his whip-like tail into the stranger's gut, slamming the person into the steel wall. Curt landed on all fours again, his tattered white lab coat blowing in the wind (like a lame type of superhero). The stranger didn't move but Octavius did. He groaned as he removed himself from the crates around him. In a split second, Curt was at Octavius's side, his tail wagging like a dog.

"What the…" mumbled Octavius; slowly getting up, the tentacles around him reared up in attack position, not sure if they should place any trust in Curt. But the lizard was oblivious to the tentacles reaction and continued to wag his tail and now added panting to his list of odd behaviours. Octavius raised his eyebrow but decided to pursue it later. He looked at the stranger and approached with caution. He could see the features clearly now. The stranger was a female and was wearing black ninja clothing. She also had a black pigtail that poked out of the back of her mask. Octavius carefully took the mask off and was surprised to find a young face. She was of Asian origin and was quite pretty. Curt sniffed her and gave a low growl. Octavius picked her up using a tentacle and placed her on a nearby silver, outdoors chair. He deducted that ordinary rope was far too weak for someone that could burn through it so he grabbed some nearby chains and used them to tie it her in place.

"Now Jack." he sighed and turned around. Immediately, Curt grabbed the Goth and placed him on his own mattress, which he had previously slept on. Octavius stared at the lizard.

"I'll deal with you all in the morning…" he grumbled. He pulled the captive girl closer to the couch before lying on the couch itself and falling asleep. Who can blame him; it had been a long day. The tentacles were a different story.

…**I'm bored.**

The tentacles moved carefully about their master as they examined the captive. One noticed a bag around her waist.

**What's inside?**

**Hopefully money. We need more to buy Oreos.**

The tentacles sniggered before the lower right carefully snipped off the cord and pulled it closer to its siblings for a better look. They were quite annoyed to find a conch, a long piece of rag and a golden finger.

**What are these?**

**They look like Jackie's coin!**

Suddenly the captive started to come to consciousness. Her blue eyes opened and stared with surprise at the tentacles. She then noticed the conch in one of there hands (or claws).

"The Mind Reader Conch!" she gasped. She struggled to get out of her bonds but she soon grew tired. Whatever had tied her up had done a good job. She faced the tentacles again who were looking at the conch with new enthusiasm.

**The Mind reader conch huh? I wonder what it does?**

**Oh. I don't know. Maybe it allows people to read minds idiot?**

**Maybe we can get her to use it! Then we wouldn't be bored!**

**This will be like one of those "It sounded like a good idea at the time" scenarios…**

**Who cares?**

With that, the tentacles plonked the conch onto their captive's knees and waited. The girl looked at the conch then at the tentacles that continued to stare back at her through their red eyes. She looked back at the conch. They wanted her to use it. But why? She decided to go along with it for now.

"Mind Reader Conch." she whispered. Nothing happened at first but slowly she could hear faint breathing. One of the tentacles moved closer to her.

**Can you hear me?**

The girl gave a jolt of surprise as the words hit her ears. Well, not exactly ears. The voices seemed to come from the back of her head unlike other times where voices had sounded as if someone was talking.

**I think she can hear us…**

**Maybe it doesn't work. Run out of batteries?**

"Um… no it's fine…" the girl said nervously. The tentacles flinched then came rushing to her face.

**It did work! What should we ask her?**

**Her name!**

**Yea! What is you're name?**

"It's Kimiko…"

The tentacles went silent at this. Jack had told them about his days hunting the artefacts and had heard of Kimiko, chiefly being the one that burnt down his house.

"Have you got names?" Kimiko asked nervously.

**We don't have names…**

**We don't NEED names.**

"Everything has a name."

**Do you see a rock on the ground called Bob?**

"Uh, no?"

**My point exactly.**

Kimiko leaned back in her chair. She stared at the warehouse and observing the participants. There was the man that she had attacked, owner of the nameless tentacles, over to the lizard and finally onto Jack. Her eyes burnt when she remembered her father had died because of him.

**Is there something wrong?**

"As a matter of fact yes!" Kimiko said, raising her voice. "Why are you protecting the guy who killed my papa?!"

The tentacles gave her a perplexed look. A few clicks of metal went between them before staring back at Kimiko.

**What are you talking about?**

"That guy killed my dad!"

**No he didn't…**

**Jack wouldn't kill!**

"Have you checked the newspaper today?"

**We didn't get passed the second page.**

**Two lizards attacked us today. **

**Destroyed the newspaper.**

Kimiko couldn't take it any longer. She was facing her father's killer and yet she could not give him the justice he deserved. These tentacles were simply playing around with her even if they weren't acting like it at the moment.

"LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT NOW!!!" she suddenly yelled. Two tentacles shot out, one clamping her mouth shut and the other placed behind her head to brace it.

"Hey, you'll ruin my hair extensions!" Kimiko protested in a muffled voice.

**What are hair extensions?**

**Does it have anything to do with crime? Robbing banks?**

A tentacle shot a glare at the tentacles that asked the question before facing Kimiko again.

**Would you like us to prove to you that Jack didn't do it?**

"How are you going to do that?" sobbed Kimiko.

**We can't show her Jack's memories! We aren't allowed.**

**We are allowed with Father.**

**We are attached to Father!**

Kimiko observed the tentacles with a small hint of amusement amongst her tear-stricken eyes. It reminded her of her friends back at the temple. She already had names for those two. She guessed those were the "older" of the tentacles, unlike the two who were busy playing with her hair.

**I like your hair. It's pretty!**

She looked at the tentacle and gave a smile.

**It reminds me of Mother… she had pretty hair just like you!**

This puzzled Kimiko. The "Father" she could understand, he was probably their inventor or simply called him Father because he was older than them and had the misfortune of being attached to them. But the Mother confused her. Maybe he had a wife that he later killed off. Finally the tentacles that were previously fighting had come to an agreement.

**You may choose to view 3 memories only. Mind you we don't know his mind as well as our Father's so you may get a completely different memory than the one you asked for okay?**

Kimiko nodded her head. The tentacle approached and a small thin wire protruded out. It snaked its way to her forehead before landing on her temple. A small sting of pain was felt but then she just saw black and let the tentacles guide her.


	13. Meet the Father

_**Oh, no one sent any flame hate… I was so in the mood for some of that. I forgot to mention that I do cartoon crossovers like that and in my first story "Demon Jack"… I did the same thing so, I FLAMED MYSELF!!!! WOOT!!! Anyway, this will go on hiatus for a week or so cause my class is going on a camping trip and you can't bring laptops on camping trips! Damn. BUT if someone goes on a website called www. saburu91. deviantart. com (without the spaces) you will see a lovely pic of one of the new characters that in this chapter and Octavius. So instead of reading you can indulge yourselves in a Doc Ock picture! AND give me something else to rave about, I is bored… WAIT. I have a rave… RAIKIM STORIES!!! THEY MUST DIE!!! They are stupid and annoying! In the early days, I once had to endure a whole week of looking at a Xiaolin Showdown page with nothing but that couple! Kimiko is okay and she can be handled. BUT RAI. NO he must die. Why can't anyone see he is on steroids!!! That is why in my "Jack and Jill" story I KILLED HIM! THAT'S RIGHT! What are you going to do about that?!**_

_**The story was done to the tune of "The Ghost Of You" by My Chemical Romance.**_

Kimiko opened her eyes and blinked. Then she blinked again. She could only see black. Had she become blind? She looked around frantically. No, she wasn't blind she could see her hands. She looked around the dark place, trying to find the tentacles that brought her here.

**Are you ready?**

Kimiko spun around and found no one.

**Up here silly!**

Kimiko looked up and found the tentacles. They offered her a wave, which she returned with a half-smile. She followed their long necks and was horrified to find that they had somehow attached themselves to her own back like an alien parasite.

"You're… on me!" she yelled, her arms flying to feel her back. She felt cold metal on her spine, digging in to her flesh. She looked down on her waist and felt the brace, cutting into her stomach. Strangely it wasn't painful.

**Don't worry. You aren't part of us **

**You never will be anyways.**

**Don't be mean! She got worried!**

Kimiko calmed down and looked at the tentacles. The one that was being mean was the top right tentacle. She frowned at this behaviour for some reason. She breathed in to calm herself and then turned to the tentacle on her left shoulder.

"I'm ready."

**Okay! Now when did your father's death happen?**

"Today is Friday, so he died on Monday, 5 days ago. 17th of April." answered Kimiko after a few moments of thinking. The tentacle nodded and turned to its siblings. An exchange of clicks and tiny shrieks and then they turned silent and seemed to be in deep concentration. A gush of wind blew around her. She brought her hands up to protect her face from the whipping wind but it soon ebbed away to reveal a hospital room.

"I think this is the wrong memory."

**Hey! We did warn you that we don't know Jack's mind as well as Father's! Besides we can't go. We might disrupt the memory.**

Kimiko gave a sigh of annoyance and folded her arms. She looked around her and soon regretted it. Before her lay a woman in her early 30s, but looking like a corpse. Her chest barely moved and her breaths were so small it was impossible to tell if she was alive. She had short, red hair and was sickly pale. Her green eyes fluttered open every now and again.

"Mummy? Are you okay?"

Kimiko turned around with a start. She couldn't believe her eyes. Neither could the tentacles.

**No way.**

Jack stood before them. But it was a child only 5 years of age. He was pretty much the same as present age Jack but much smaller and wearing a pair of navy blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His red hair was everywhere and no comb was ever going to tame it until a hairdresser came along and gave it a haircut in 1999. His red eyes were large and teary. He slowly walked up to the woman that was his mother and laid a pale hand on her shoulder. Kimiko seemed to be forgotten in all this.

**We can't be seen by the way.**

"Now you tell me?" Kimiko answered back hotly. She turned to Jack again, who was now hugging his mother tightly.

"Don't worry Jackie. Everything will be fine." cooed his mother, stroking his red hair with her hand, which required a lot of effort. Jack did nothing but held on to his mother, his eyes filled with tears.

"You won't go right?" he sobbed, looking up into his mother's eyes. She gave a small smile back but didn't answer the question for a few minutes. Silence ensued except for Jack's sobs. Kimiko looked at mother and son, feeling guilty. Jack had lost his mother when he was a child. She had lost her father and gone off and blamed Jack who she had previously thought that he had no idea how it felt to lose someone you loved. It didn't stop her from blaming him about her dad's death though.

"Jackie."

Jack lifted his head up again.

"I'm already gone."

Suddenly the room's doors burst open, revealing a tall figure. It was a male with spiky, black hair, with brown eyes. He wore a black business suit and looked rather flushed. His eyes set on Jack, who was still crying, holding his mother's limp hand.

"She said she was going Dad! She's gone!" Jack cried, letting go of his mother's hand and hugging his father by the knees. The man remained motionless. Kimiko was actually surprised on how tall he was and how thin. It explained where Jack got his appearance. The man's eyes moved from Jack to his wife, now peaceful. The eyes were cold and devoid of emotion.

"Jack, go outside and look after Tobio." he said. Jack nodded his head and sniffed. He walked outside, Kimiko following him like a ghost. She looked behind her, finding the man on his knees clutching the body of his wife in his arms. Jack sat on the plastic chairs outside, next to a blue pram. Kimiko took a peek inside the pram and found a baby boy, with black hair. Jack looked inside as well and reached in to tickle his tummy. The baby gurgled with delight, bring a small smile to Jack's lips. Kimiko heard the doors open again and looked behind her. The man had exited the room and turned to face Jack.

"We are going Jack," he said. He walked up to the pram and picked up the baby. "Follow me." The man didn't give Jack a second glance as he walked towards the exit. Jack hesitated and looked at his mother's room. Doctors entered it, one with a clipboard. Jack's eyes welled up with tears again and followed his father. Kimiko felt herself being pulled back into the darkness. Last thing she heard from this memory was a doctor.

"Patient, Kaya Spicer. Time of Death, 6:53 17th of April."

Then darkness. She was left with the tentacles. They were all quiet.

**We must never speak of that memory. Jack will get beyond mad.**

**At least we know we are only 9 years off the intended date.**

Kimiko nodded her head. The two lower tentacles reached up to nuzzle Kimiko, an effort to make her feel better. She patted them on their heads like they were faithful dogs.

"Next memory?"

The tentacles nodded their heads as one and concentrated once again. The darkness slithered away, once again revealing another room. This one was more familiar to Kimiko. She recognised it as one of the rooms at the Spicer Mansion.

"How many years are we off now?" she asked sarcastically. The tentacles offered her a red glare.

"You're hopeless!"

"Am not!"

"If you can't reach the cookie you are!"

Kimiko looked away from the tentacles. This definitely wasn't the right memory. Jack was still young but now it looked like the age of 10. His look still hadn't changed to the typical trench coat; still wearing his favourite white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. The baby in the pram had grown up to become a boy of 6 years of age. Currently that boy was trying to reach a chocolate chip cookie from Jack's hand.

"Please?"

"What will you give me?" Jack asked, teasing his little brother by bringing the cookie closer to his mouth.

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb Tobio?"

The room fell silent as once again the father entered the room. He hadn't changed a bit. The brown eyes remained cold as he switched glances between Jack and his brother, Tobio.

"Tobio go to your room. I need to have a little chat with Jack."

Tobio nodded and slowly moved out of the room, past Kimiko. He wore a worried look that was shown in his grey eyes. Finally when Tobio had gone did he speak with Jack.

"I told you to go to your room."

"Well I don't like living in the basement!" Jack answered back. His father narrowed his eyes.

"Anyway I want to go see mum's grave. It's April the 17th."

The father's eyes narrowed even more.

"You're not allowed." he said, turning his back to Jack. The tentacles hissed at him, angry for treating Jack this way. Of course he couldn't hear them.

"Why can't I go?!" shouted Jack, his anger exploding already. His father turned around again, the cold look in his eyes replaced with a mad look.

"Because I said so! We have been over this! You are not part of this family!"

**Not family?**

**He isn't loved?**

**No wonder he hates his father…**

"Why am I not?! Why do you hate me?!" Jack yelled back. His father didn't answer the question. Instead he walked over in two strides and delivered a slap on his son's cheek. The boy was stunned.

"I hate you because you're a failure! You aren't worthy of the family name!" the father answered.

"You told me that I was getting the business!"

"You can't handle it!"

"TOBIO IS NO BETTER! He is still young and you give him papers only your assistants read!"

"I'm preparing him!"

"Then prepare me!"

"I don't waste my time on failures!"

Jack remained quiet at this statement. He instead looked at the ground. When he looked up again there was renewed energy in his eyes.

"I know why you won't let me visit mum."

His father blinked in response. He stared back into his son's eyes, an unnatural red against a near milky white face, half of it covered with his red hair. Jack was indeed one of a kind Kimiko thought. Over the years she had known him, well more precisely beaten him up, she knew he was an albino, someone who has no pigmentation in their body. An albino therefore has blonde hair (near white) and blue or red eyes. But not Jack. He had the red eyes that shone out as rubies but the hair was a natural red. This was scientifically impossible but here in this world was the impossibility, living, breathing and acting like an ordinary human should.

"You're jealous."

The father scoffed at this.

"Me? Why should I be jealous?"

"Because you weren't called first to her bed when she died. I witnessed her death and she spoke her last words to ME. No one else, ME."

The father looked at his son strangely.

"She spent more time with ME. She left everything she owned to ME. You're jealous and you try to cause me grief because your own wife denied you. That does say something, doesn't it?"

"You certainly are a failure. And a freak. I think it's a good time to mention you are an accident as well."

"I don't care. Mother loved ME more than YOU. I think this is a good time to mention, she was considering to divorce you."

Jack looked down at the cookie and took a bite out of it. He savoured the sweet taste before swallowing it, along with the warm sensation this conversation was giving off.

"You are crazy. Maybe you're seeing things."

"Trust me. My eyes see more than you'll EVER know."

The father's body tensed up and looked around the room. He found what he was looking for and walked over to it. The tentacles and Kimiko managed to have a look before the father took hold of it. It was a picture of four people. Kimiko immediately recognised three of the people in it. One was the father smiling; one arm around his wife, the woman in the hospital and the third person was strangely the other man at the warehouse. The fourth was another woman but Kimiko didn't know her.

**That's Father!**

Jack watched as his father looked at the picture. His eyes widened as he threw it down on the ground, the glass shattering. Jack remained still as his father gathered the picture and examined it once again.

"I remember that day. Our friend Clarice took this picture, you know." he sighed. With an evil smirk, he tore of the unknown woman so she wasn't part of the photo.

"Ah, Rosie. She was indeed a good friend. Oh well." he said as he slowly ripped the picture apart. Next was the tentacles' father.

"Dear, dear Otto, my good brother. Off you go." The man was ripped to pieces as well.

**Father is related to Jack?!**

**So Jack isn't lying when he call him uncle?!**

"This is uncovering many secrets…" murmured Kimiko, looking at the torn photo.

"That's me torn up! And last is my wife."

Jack felt the warm sensation he previously swallowed causing a stomach-ache.

"She will be sorely missed…" Finally the last picture of Kaya Spicer was torn. Jack stared motionless at the ruined photo before lunging forward trying to gather up the pieces. A tap on the shoulder made him look up. He saw his father's cold eyes and trembled with fear. A kick from his foot connected with his face and Jack fell backwards. Kimiko gasped as she observed Jack black out and the darkness came again, but not before she saw his father grab a piece of broken glass and bring it closer to his left eye, cutting downwards a scar that will forever remain there.

As the darkness enclosed her, she fell to her knees and cried. She cried about her own father, she cried about Jack's past, she cried at herself and most of all BLAMED herself for thinking that Jack was a killer.

"I'm so stupid!" she yelled at herself.

**She is admitting it…**

**Shut up retard.**

**Don't cry…**

Three of the tentacles moved closer to her face, pressing their cold, metal faces against hers trying to comfort her.

"Okay I believe you he isn't the killer. Let's… let's just go."

**There is one more memory.**

"NO! No more memories!" screamed Kimiko, covering her eyes with her hands.

**This one is a happy memory! It is!**

**And it's the right memory!**

Kimiko didn't even have time to respond when the darkness drifted away one last time to reveal the warehouse. It was morning and instead of an evil father, Kimiko just found Jack sitting on one of the crates holding something.

"JACK!!! Come on, or we won't be able to get breakfast!"

Jack jumped up from fright and fell off his crate with a crash. Kimiko heard the tentacles giggle.

"Coming!" Jack answered back, getting back up on his two feet. In the doorway of the warehouse stood a man.

**FATHER!**

The man shook his head in exasperation. The tentacles on his back clicked and writhed around as they waited for Jack to find his photo, which he accidentally dropped.

**It's strange looking at yourself.**

**Do we look like that?**

"What the hell are you doing?" asked the man. Jack glared at him and picked up the picture. He walked over to the man and showed him the picture. Kimiko could see the man's eyes widen behind his sunglasses as he remembered the person in the photo.

"She's your mother?" he asked.

"Yep!" Jack answered happily. The man looked at it a while longer and handed it back to Jack.

"She looks nice."

"She is! Well I don't remember well, she passed away when I was five. Today is the day she died actually." sighed Jack. The man raised his eyebrows again.

"I'm sorry about that. Come let's grab breakfast, I'm famished!"

Kimiko smiled. The memories were over and she got what she was looking for. Darkness didn't come this time, instead she found herself again in the warehouse tied again to a chair with no tentacles attached to her back.

**That was indeed interesting.**

"We mustn't tell."

**Don't worry we won't.**

**You look tired; want us to get a blanket?**

"No thanks. Oh and before I forget."

Kimiko sat up straighter and looked at the tentacles. They looked back at her, their host beneath them stirred slightly in his sleep.

"Top left. Your name is officially Flo."

The accused tentacle flinched. The others looked at its sibling and back at Kimiko.

**I want a name!**

**Yea! Me too!**

**We don't need names!**

**SHUT UP!**

Kimiko smiled again. She named them before going to sleep that night. The bottom right was named Bimbo and the bottom left was called Bubbles. Finally the last tentacle, the top right was named Charlotte.

**Why am I named Charlotte?!**

"It suits you. It's a band you know, Good Charlotte."

**I'm not good.**

"You can be at times."

The newly named Charlotte tilted its head and remained quiet. Kimiko gave out a yawn and settled in her chair and slept. The tentacles looked at each other and immediately started calling each other their appointed names.

**I'm Bimbo!**

**That's because you ARE one.**

**So?**

**Ooooo, Bubbles is going with the Flo!**

**THAT was a good pun.**

The top right said nothing. Instead it grabbed a blanket on the floor and covered Kimiko with it. The others stared at it in surprise.

**What? I can be good at times.**

They continued to stare at it. Soon, they looked around the room and placed their eyes on Jack. He slept well despite his leg and arm. The tentacles grabbed another blanket and covered him up. After a while longer the top right spoke.

**Anyway, I shall now be called G.C. got that?**

**But you're name is Charlotte…**

**It still is.**

**But what is G.C.?**

**It's initials stupid. My name from now on is Good Charlotte.**


	14. A Terrible, Terrible Death

_**FINALLY! After a week of torture on camp in Brunie, I've arrived back to civilisation. The only thing that made it pleasurable was the kayaking, swimming and bike riding we had to do. As I'm writing these bear in mind that I haven't read any of the reviews you've sent me so if I'm missing something I'm sorry! Anyhow here is the next chapter. The mystery deepens… and any questions about the Greeks or camp will be answered if asked.**_

It had been a long day for Jodi. Mind you it was also her last day. It all started after the festival. The Greek festival that is. Every year, the Greek community would gather at the Hall and celebrate their Greek Easter (that comes a week after everyone else's passed). It is a grand banquet, with food streaming out of the kitchens and on to the large tables were hungry people of all kinds sat. The Greek festival isn't for Greeks only, of course! But for now the food stopped coming as the lights were dimmed all around except for the dance floor were a line of girls stood. They wore a black long sleeved t-shirt with a black skirt and a golden sash that hung loosely from their waist. Some of them were tanned, showing they were the second or first generation of Greeks to come to live in America in a search for a better life. Then there was the not so tanned, like Jodi for instance, whom the American (but in this case Australian) blood line had taken over most of the Greek.

"Ready girls?"

"Yes Marika…" was the reply. The esteemed chief of the Greek community played on his bouzouki the Zorba. It started slowly, with just a simple step-by-step shuffle. Jodi gave a nervous glance at the crowd that had accumulated in the Greek Hall and gulped. The hard part was coming up. The line broke up with four girls quickly stepping forward in a series of kicks and steps. The girls that were left behind that had included Jodi stepped up to them soon after making the line complete again. Then came the spinning. The right end spun first, two by two, then the middle, then the left end. Jodi spun around last and hoped that her blue hair that was the envy of all girls hadn't whipped anyone in the face for that would be mighty embarrassing. In another series of beats, the whole line spun before retreating back to their original place. The music quickened and reached its fastest beat. All girls danced quicker than ever with the simple step by step shuffle. It was quite easy once you got the hang of it. Step to the right with your right foot, bring your left foot behind your right foot, step right again with the right, two kicks beginning with the left kicking right and the right kicking left, then the cycle started all over again. The music stopped playing and clapping from the crowd took its place. The girls bowed and hurried off to the changing rooms.

"That was too tiring!"

"Tiring? More like the most humiliating thing I've ever done!"

"Greek dancing isn't humiliating!"

"It gets on your nerves after a while…"

Jodi gave a sigh of annoyance at her friend and got changed. Unlike the rest of them, she had to go home.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" asked Nin, one of her closest friends. Jodi gave her an apologetic look in reply.

"My mum called just before we started to dance. Something happened at work so she can't pick me up afterwards." Jodi answered. She put on her white and blue leather jacket and grabbed her helmet as she walked out.

"I can't believe your dad sent you a bike for your birthday…" moaned Nin obviously jealous. Jodi stuck her tongue out and winked with a cheeky air. Nin gave her the finger with the same air. Outside, Jodi put on her helmet and walked to the parking lot to her bike. It wasn't a new model and was a dirt bike but it fine by her. The colour used to be a light blue but with the amount of dirt on it was instead a yucky brown. Not that she cared. She inserted the key and drove off into the distance or to be more precise the traffic chaos. It wasn't heavy traffic but it was fast traffic, all eager to get away from the city where it was reported that the villains Doc Ock and his sidekick were terrorising the city and had created two man-eating lizards. So far no one knew the sidekick's name and the newspaper hadn't thought up a crafty name for him yet so Jodi simply called him Monkey because he was seen jumping around buildings after robbing banks and acting like a monkey. Finally she arrived at her house… well apartment. Parking her dirty bike, she walked up the stairs into her family's apartment. She gave a sigh of relief and plonked herself on the couch, taking her helmet off in the process. Her dog Pip looked up lazily before laying his head down again on the beanbag.

"Hello my darling boy!" cooed Jodi, reaching down to her dog, scratching him behind the ears. She turned the T.V on and changed the channel were her favourite film "Love Actually" was playing. Sure, Christmas was over but Jodi couldn't get over Hugh Grant. Damn he was sexy… Suddenly her dog started to growl.

"What's wrong Pip?" she said, reaching for her dog. Instead, Pip jumped up from the beanbag and rushed to the door. Jodi was worried. The dog never did that unless there was a visitor, someone who smelt bad or both. She slowly got up before rushing to the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen's doorway, she heard a large explosion just outside her door and a yelp of pain. She grabbed a nearby frying pan and spun around. Debris was everywhere and a ticking sound like gears turning round and around echoed throughout the room. She held her frying pan up high and exited the kitchen. She was surprised and slightly hurt to find Monkey. Yet there he stood, with a black trench coat and red hair, held back by the yellow, swirl goggles. He stared at her with his red eyes.

"What do you want?!" she asked, raising the pan higher. Monkey did nothing and instead stared at her. Suddenly he raised his pale hands and two red orbs appeared.

"To kill you."

Jodi widened her eyes and immediately took cover behind the couch just as the orbs exploded in the spot she previously stood. She trembled as Monkey slowly approached her hiding place. Slowly realisation dawned on her. This wasn't Monkey! Jodi remembered Monkey as the boy who jumped around the buildings like an animal, causing trouble with everyone even with his own sidekick Doc Ock. He did it all with a cocky and arrogant way. He carried a gun but he wouldn't dare kill anyone. He was funny and often stumbled around the city. This Monkey was not the Monkey that Jodi liked. And that made her furious.

"You are not my MONKEY!!!"

We could say that this Monkey was very surprised to find the girl he was sent to kill fighting back. His other victim hadn't given as much as a struggle. This one was about to hit him with a pan. Jodi brought the pan hard on his face, sending him reeling backwards. Jodi held the pan in defence mode as she slowly approached Monkey who was lying on her floor. Next to him was her dog's dead body. Jodi gasped and stared at Monkey with renewed hatred. No one hurt her dog. It was the most prized possession she had beside her iPod. But her prized possession was killed and in the Greek way, a vendetta must be carried out.

"You are not my Monkey at all…" she whispered. She stood over the Monkey-impostor and raised the frying pan up high. She brought it down with all her might only to find herself stopped by Monkey-impostor's hand. She was immediately flung to the side, hitting the wall in the process. Her back started hurting like crazy. She couldn't reach her weapon as the fake Monkey had kicked it away from her.

"Now stay right there, Jodi Dammends. Your death is about to become more painful." smirked Monkey-impostor. He reached into the trench coat's pocket and drew out a large diamond. To Jodi, it seemed to swirl with all the colours of the rainbow. She gazed at it for a while longer before looking back at the fake Monkey.

"Soul Gem!" he yelled. The gem glowed its colours and a beam of light shone out, hitting Jodi in the chest. She yelled in pain and arched backwards. The fake Monkey did nothing but stare with a grin plastered on his face. Soon, the beam ebbed back into the gem. Jodi gasped and fell to the ground.

"Ai na gamithis malaka. Elpizo o alithinos Monkey na se scotosi…" Jodi whispered. These were her last words. Monkey-impostor frowned. He was a killing robot, not a translator. He placed the Soul Gem in his pocket and got out his mobile. He placed the numbers in and raised the phone to his ear. A smooth voice came up from the other end.

"Ah, Robo-Jack. I expect the girl is dead and her soul taken?"

"Yes, boss! Two down, one to go!" replied Robo-Jack happily.

"Good, good. Well don't make Alexandra Jacqueline Reon wait. We need that last soul. Don't forget to leave your mark."

"Done deal boss." grinned Robo-Jack and closed his flip phone. He stared at the dead girl and placed his hand on her limp body. He crushed her spine and throat, making it look like she died from strangulation and leaving a mark for the police to identify. Just to make sure he pulled a couple of red hairs from his skull and dropped them on the body.

"We mustn't keep Alex waiting…"

_**BTW Pip is my dog! Also I've got three people sketched out. They are Curt, Chase and Harry. Who do you want to see?**_

_**The last words Jodi uttered were Greek. They translate into: You mother-fucking idiot. I hope the real Monkey kills you… **_

_**What? I would say that! She is my OC after all.**_


	15. Where am I? And WHO are you?

_**Well, another chapter. One person said they were jealous that I go on camping trips. Don't be. I nearly died in the water with a broken spine! It was scary. Anyway a pic of Chase will be going up on deviant art soon. Unless you prefer a pic of Jack and Gerard… **_

_**This doesn't exactly annoy me but everyone knew who the main villain was at the end of the last chapter! AND NO it isn't Hannibal… but he is involved. The main villain is someone from the Marvel universe…**_

_**And yes Mad Hatter I DID kill myself… People should do it more often. No I'm not emo.**_

Jack woke up with a start. The pain in his mangled leg came back to him in a flash as if it was waiting all night for Jack to wake up. He groaned in pain and screwed his eyes shut. The pain became lesser so Jack opened his eyes once again. It was still night-time so he really had to squint hard to make out the details. He could see the slumped form of Octavius on the couch, with his tentacles in sleep mode curled around him. He was quite surprised to find Curt lying right next to Octavius, with his tail he had run over healed and the wound on his head closed up. He was even more surprised to find Kimiko bound up in chains on a chair. She was sleeping peacefully and comfortably even in a chair.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself. Curt's eyes fluttered open and raised his head at Jack. Jack remained frozen but relaxed when he got a wagging tail. Curt approached him on all fours with his tongue hanging out like a dog. He sat next to Jack and continued to pant, earning a concerned look from Jack.

"Okay… What happened to you?"

Curt shrugged and with one movement of the tongue, he licked Jack across the face.

"EWW!!" spat Jack, trying to wipe the slobber off his face. Curt gave another lizard snicker and laid his head on Jack's lap earning another look from Jack. Jack winced as the pain in his leg came back again. The lizard immediately lifted up his head and gave Jack an apologetic look.

"Its okay…boy." Jack said, slightly hesitating in patting Curt's head. But he figured that the original soul had moved on so Curt wouldn't really mind been treated like a dog… because he acted like a dog. Curt's tail was like a blur and once again laid his head down (more carefully this time) and closed his orange eyes. Jack sighed. The day was getting stranger by the hour. But then again he had faced against Xiaolin Warriors, used magical objects, freed a ghost from a box and saw his icon a number of times in battle. So this was pretty much a fraction of weirdness that Jack was used to. He continued scratching Curt's head like a master would to his dog. As he did this, he noticed from the corner of his vision a blur of black. He looked around but couldn't find it.

"I'm seeing things." he grumbled. Suddenly the same blur appeared in front of him, startling him. Curt didn't wake up and kept on sleeping. Jack was petrified as the black thing neared him. It had no definite form but it walked on four legs and had two white round eyes. It was like a black cloud. They had a staring competition for a while before the strange cloud moved forward with startling speed right into Jack. The boy gave a scream as it passed through him, making him pass out once again.

It didn't stay that way for long. Jack felt he was on his back once again. For once he couldn't feel any pain in his leg. His eyes blinked open and sat up. His eyesight was slightly fuzzy but it gradually receded.

"He is awake King Jas!"

Jack shook his head of the last fuzz before looking around him. It was indeed a strange day, not to mention a strange sight. It seemed that time had no meaning in this place for buildings from all ages lived beside each other. The same with the people. People from the Elizabethan era and his own walked side by side talking about nothing whilst scientists schemed with philosophers from the B.C ages. It was really jumbled up.

"Is he the infamous Jack Spicer Gerard is always talking about? He looks more like a girl."

Jack looked up. Standing above him were two teenaged boys, slightly younger than him and from the sixteenth century or higher. The one who had just offended him should be told the same insult. He was tall for his age, with locks of black hair and wore clothing only a Captain of a grand ship would wear, a blue coat that reached to his knees with a yellow waistcoat on the inside and underneath that, a pure white shirt. He also wore trousers that are just below knee level with white socks that cover the rest of the leg and to finish of, black buckle shoes. In other words, the kind of kid who got everything he ever wanted.

"For your information, if anyone is a girl it should be you!" retorted Jack, hauling himself up. He was glad his leg was in working order because he felt like he was going to need it to kick this boy's ass. The other teenage boy was a plump one, with wild brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple white top, slightly dirty and a pair of brown, rolled up trousers.

"Careful, to whom you are talking to…" hissed the boy who looked like a girl, his blue eyes now having a small red dot in each eye. Jack guessed this was his mad look.

"I'm talking to a spoilt brat." Jack answered back. The boy tensed up, the red dots flared up even more.

"King Jas, Gerard is waiting!" interrupted the other boy, worried for his master. King Jas stared at his friend and relaxed again. He looked at Jack again with a sneer.

"Fine, follow me."

Jack regarded him with one final glare before following him. The other boy gave a massive sigh of relief and followed as well. He and Jack walked behind the blue eyes boy.

"So are you Jack Spicer?" asked the plump one. Jack nodded his head.

"I'm Jolly R nice to meet you!" the plump one said and held out a hand to shake. Jack smiled and shook.

"Where are we?" he asked after the handshake was dispersed.

"Well, the people up there call it the Underworld but it really is a place where everyone goes when they expire/kick the bucket/die." answered Jolly R.

"That's an informative answer," Jack said, grinning. "And who is that guy's name?"

Jolly R looked in the direction that Jack was pointing at. It was directed to his master, the proud blue eyed boy.

"Oh, his name is James Hook. But we all call him King Jas or Hook," answered Jolly R before bringing his voice down to a whisper. "He is the Pirate King you know…"

Jack then noticed Jas's right hand. It didn't exist. In its place was a curved hook that gleamed brightly. It was a silver color and had a wicked curve to it.

"What happened to his hand?" Jack whispered.

"A boy wearing tight, green panty hoses cut it off and fed it to a crocodile. If you think I can't hear you I can." replied Jas from the front, startling Jolly. Jack remained silent. People now started to stare at him, whispering to each other. Who couldn't make out what they were saying but it started to make him nervous. He walked up to Jas and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here? Why did you bring me here?"

"Trust me, if I was in charge you wouldn't be needed and neither would your eight arm friend!" snarled Jas, his blue eyes flaring up again. He shrugged off the hand and kept on walking.

"What? You think you're all that just because you're the Pirate King?" Jack said, stopping Jas in his tracks again. In a blur, Jas turned around and revealed out of nowhere a rapier with a blade the length of Jack's arm. He pointed it directly at Jack's neck. The Goth felt the pointy end of the sword on his throat. His hands searched for his gun, relieved to find it hanging there. He might use it later.

"You don't know when to stop do you? Another remark from you and I'll skewer you like the pig you are!" Jas threatened, his sword drawing a bit of blood on Jack's vulnerable body part. Jack was mad and fuming. He of course couldn't say anything; being killed didn't take his fancy. But he really wished he could use his power to scare him. Make him look at his past mistakes but those things only work when the person is ALIVE. This guy was DEAD. NOT going to happen.

Suddenly the surroundings faded away in a flash and Jack noticed once again the black clouds with those large white eyes. He heard growls that echoed throughout the blackness. Jas stared wide-eyed at the swirling blackness. It soon gave way to reveal a rather tall man. He wore a black military uniform with white stripes across his chest. He carried a white cane in his black, gloved hands, occasionally shifting it from hand to hand. His hair was a bleached blonde that went nicely with his pale face. It was the eyes that did it though. They were a vivid green and seemed to stare straight through Jas. Strangely the Pirate King wasn't scared. The inflamed red dots were still present.

"What did I tell you James? Do not harm the newcomer." sighed the man. Jas said nothing and still pointing the sword at Jack's neck.

"Jas put the sword down. Do you want to stay a hundred more years in here?"

"Why should you care? I've lost her anyway!" spat Jas at the man. The man showed sadness in his green eyes and shook his head in despair.

"It isn't my fault she abandoned you."

Jas said nothing again. The red dots in his eyes had faded away and were replaced with tears. The sword moved away from Jack and lay by Jas's side. The boy was trying hard not to cry but the tears were falling down his face. The man approached him and laid a comforting hand on Jas's shoulder. He shrugged it off feebly but it was enough for the man to understand. The swirling blackness was stilled and the huge, white eyes grew sad. One part became smaller as well showing the form of a wolf-cloud. It whimpered and tried to comfort Jas. The other wolves faded away showing a different surrounding all together. It was a grey office, very plain looking except for the massive bookshelf that contained many colorful books. Jack swore he saw a book marked "JACK SPICER & OTTO OCTAVIUS" but the man quickly distracted him.

"Jack Spicer am I right?"

Jack stared at the man. Jas was still here but his friend Jolly had disappeared. Come to think of it he wasn't there when the swirling blackness came. The poor guy must still be in the weird town. Jack nodded at the man. Jas looked at Jack again. His tears had gone as quickly as they came but his look was one of despair. The wolf that had dispersed from the swirling black of wolves sat on his haunches, its head reaching Jas's shoulder and gave a comforting nudge. The man looked at the wolf and gave a smile before turning his attention to Jack.

"My name is Gerard Way, Leader of the Black Parade. And you, my boy are going to help me with something, one way or another."


	16. Save the soul GODDAMITT!

**_I hated that last chapter… Hopefully this one turns out better. HOPEFULLY. Also as I read the last one, I noticed I became slightly snobby with Mad Hatter. SORRY!!!! BTW do you think there are a popular group and a non-popular group in the Xiaolin Showdown area? Because they have one in the Cartoon Crossover one because they always dedicate stories to this other person. It's like they have this intricate web of friends that NO ONE is allowed to penetrate or else they die horrible deaths. _**

**_Anyone wanting to gaze upon Gerard Way goes to my account on deviantart and look at him in all his glory with a crappy wolf behind him. Chase will be up soon after. BUT whom do YOU want? _**

**_Dial 1 for Jack _**

**_Dial 2 for Curt _**

**_Dial 3 for Harry Osborn _**

**_Or Dial 4 for another character of your choice. Tobio and Octavius are already up. _**

Jack stared at Gerard.

"What?" he said in disbelief. "Gerard Way is the guy that plays in My Chemical Romance."

"I'm that guy."

"But, but…"

Jack spluttered for a while longer before just simply giving up on this and sitting down on the floor. Jas grinned with victory, glad to not be the only one who seemed defeated. Gerard gave him a smile, walking over to his desk and casually leaned on it. He fell silent for a few moments, thinking of what he was going to say.

"You can see the dead, so I've been told be Frank." mused Gerard. Jack didn't know who Frank was but he had no time to think about it when Gerard continued his speech.

"As you probably know, the Dragon of Fire has appeared at your hideout. Do you know why?" To this Jack sighed.

"Yea, because everyone thinks I have a shen gun wu called the Soul Gem and that I'm using it for evil purposes, yada yada yada… "

"No." Gerard said, smiling again.

"Then I have no idea why."

"Because she thinks you killed her father."

Jack spluttered again, standing up with anger. His face turned as red as his eyes.

"I did no such thing!"

"We know." sighed Jas from behind Jack, scratching the wolf absent-mindedly.

"She was luckily convinced otherwise by your partner's… appendages."

"The tentacles?" Jack asked, his rage halting. Gerard nodded his head again.

"They found the Mind Reader Conch," explained Gerard. "But that is not important. Have you any idea what killed her father?"

"I would but a lizard ripped the newspaper so I only read up to the second page." Jack answered, slightly sheepishly. Jas gave a groan of frustration.

"Is this our almighty saviour?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey, watch it girly. If Gerard thinks I'm a saviour, I'm a saviour!" Jack snapped back.

"I'm no girl, you freak of nature!" growled Jas, his rapier out in the open again. This time Jack was ready and revealed his black taser-gun. Both boys faced each other with their dangerous weapons. They didn't get a chance to use them though.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU."

Gerard stepped between them, grabbing the sword and the gun, yanking them out of their hands, leaving them surprised.

"Honestly, you're acting like children." he growled, depositing the weapons on his desk.

"Maybe because we are children… teenagers." Jack corrected. Jas smacked his forehead with his palm.

"I'm not even going to bother." Jas said, slumping down on a nearby armchair, the wolf following him. Gerard shook his head and continued.

"Long story short, there is another you." said Gerard. Jack looked back with a puzzled look.

"An impostor, dumbass." mumbled Jas.

"I'm getting the distinct feeling you don't like me."

"ANYWAYS," Gerard sighed, preventing another fight from breaking out, "He is killing people for their souls. Already he has claimed two souls and has delivered it to his masters. All he needs is a third one."

"So technically you grabbed me from my beauty sleep so you could tell me to save the mystery third person from being assassinated from the other me?" Jack responded, crossing his arms over.

"Finally he developed a brain cell."

"Shut up Jas."

"The mystery person is Alexandra Jacqueline Reon. If they get their hands on her soul it could spell doom for humanity."

"15000 years of darkness?"

"I assume that."

"But why does he need those souls?" asked Jack. "What can he do with three souls?!"

"Souls can power anything as long as they are pure enough and haven't died from a natural cause," explained Gerard. "And the people who have those souls are using it to power up something big."

"Can't you go get someone else? I'm not really into saving the world mood," complained Jack. "Get the Xiaolin warriors to do the job."

"They can't DO the job because they can't see the dead without the help of the Soul Gem, which the impostor has!" Gerard said. He walked up to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They have a machine. One, which your partner will definitely know about. You manage to save Alexandra, you manage to save the world."

Gerard's words seeped in to Jack's mind, making him slowly lulled to sleep. He closed his eyes and he was submerged into darkness.

Octavius woke up breathing heavily. His tentacles lifted their heads with slight sleepiness.

**Is everything okay? If not, we don't care. **

Octavius shot them a glare, before getting up. The tentacles gave a groan but helped their maker up to avoid him putting stress on his leg. He looked around the room, laying his eyes on Kimiko. She still slept soundly and with no worries, earning an enviable look from the tentacles.

**Why are we up? We just managed to get to sleep… **

Octavius said nothing. He had noticed her bag, the one with the three mysterious objects. He picked up the brown rag and looked at it. It was brown and ragged and had holes throughout the whole thing. Octavius glanced at Kimiko, before twirling the rag so it became a very thick rope. And cracked it above Kimiko's head. The girl gave a scream, her blue eyes shot open.

"What was that for?!" Kimiko yelled.

"Time to get up." Octavius said simply, twirling the rag again and cracking it just inches away from her leg. Kimiko gave a hiss and once again tried to escape her iron bonds.

"When I get out of here… I will make sure you are barbecued!" she threatened. Octavius suppressed a snort of laughter and walked over to Jack. The boy lay undisturbed. Not for long anyways. Octavius twirled the rag once again and cracked it inches away from Jack's Face. Unfortunately, he had misjudged the distance so the rag nicked part of his nose. Jack sat up in a flash, holding his nose as if it would drop off any moment. That, and he were screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the FUCK was that for?!!!!" yelled Jack. Octavius gave a chuckle.

"Language nephew, language."

As the humans had woken up and argued, Curt the lizard, woke up. Over night (for it was morning now) he had managed to shuffle about three metres away from Jack. He blinked his orange eyes and stood up to stretch. The humans didn't notice him. Well Kimiko and Jack didn't notice him, they were to busy fighting. Octavius rolled his eyes. Another crack of the rag silenced everything.

"Be quiet. So early in the morning and I really don't want a headache to start the day." moaned Octavius as he walked to the kitchen.

"Then what are we supposed to do? I need to entertain myself." retorted Jack. Kimiko fumed with anger but fought to say nothing.

_I hate bad nights. _

**Our night was pretty uneventful… **

_But you are still going to tell us because it was very important to you. _

**We would never want to leave you in the dark. **

**SHE GAVE US NAMES!! **

That was probably the thing that could fully awaken Octavius. He dropped his cup of coffee and walked back to the living room of the warehouse. Well, what the boys considered a living room, it was basically in the middle of the warehouse they lived in. Octavius marched right up to Kimiko, who probably I would say got the fright of her life. One can handle being killed by one of the dreaded tentacles on his back, it is pretty much one to five seconds of agonizing pain and then you're dead. But when you are faced with Octavius himself, you are thinking along the lines of "Oh shit I'm going to die. He hasn't done anything yet but he will soon enough. He is just standing there looking at me, calculating the way I'm going to die OMG I'M SO DEAD." I'm not saying that is what Kimiko thought but as mentioned before it was along those lines. Octavius leaned down.

"Why did you give my tentacles names?" he asked calmly.

"Have you heard the names yet?" We can always count on Kimiko to have a snappy response even in the face of danger where an ordinary person is thinking, "OMG I'M SO DEAD." Octavius straightened up again. He became silent as he heard the tentacles utter their names. Jack was silent too, listening in on the mind conversation man and metal were currently having.

"You called them Flo, Bubbles, Bimbo and Good Charlotte?"

"Well actually its just Charlotte but I mentioned it was a band so it probably influenced it to change it to the band's name."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. The argument itself wasn't funny but he really needed to laugh. The chuckle turned into a grunt of pain. His leg gave a spasm and Jack cried out in anguish. Octavius looked at Jack then at his leg and approached to have a better look. He pulled up the trouser leg and winced when he saw the bone sticking out of the skin. His own leg gave a burst of pain but he waved it off. He had suffered worst. Kimiko looked over as well.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"A rock fell on my leg." Jack answered simply, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Kimiko fell quiet for a few moments as Octavius examined and prodded the leg. Every time he touched near the bone, it earned a wince and a grunt of pain from Jack.

"Use the rag." Kimiko said suddenly.

"What?"

"The rag that your uncle used to whip us is a shen gun wu. It's called the Shroud of Health."

"First: Thank you for the advice. Second: I'm not his freakin' UNCLE!"

Kimiko sighed. It was annoying to know the truth about Jack's family roots but not being able to tell. What's the point of keeping secrets when you can't tell anyone? Annoying.

"Okay. Let's see if this works." sighed the doctor and wrapped the cloth around Jack's leg.

Not too tight. 

_Shut up. _

Octavius uttered the words needed and soon the rag glowed bright. The tentacles moved in, in a chorus of oohs and ahhs. The light ebbed away and Jack's leg was revealed. It was perfectly healthy and movable as Jack soon found out. He carefully got up with the help of Octavius and walked around. No problems there. Octavius noticed that his own leg had healed as well. The connection they had seemed to work with healing as well as pain. Therefore it SHOULD work with the gash as well. Octavius rolled up his sleeve to reveal the horrid wound. Over night it had became infected and the skin around it was a horrible green.

"And how did that happen?"

Octavius looked at Kimiko and gave a smile.

"A lovely man by the name of Chase Young," he answered, wrapping the rag around his elbow. "We gave him quite a scare and he gave us our pet lizard." Octavius chuckled, pointing his finger at Curt who decided to follow Jack around the warehouse.

"You scared Chase? How did you do that?" Kimiko asked again. Octavius thought for a while. She wouldn't believe him if he said that Jack had used his powers so he went for a more believable approach.

"Marijuana."

"Marijuana?"

"Well, he had never taken the stuff before and since his body is from a different era he couldn't handle it. Saw scary stuff and then jumped out the window." explained Octavius. The tentacles were giggling and so was Jack in the kitchen.

"Did he snort it or did you inject it?"

"Oh we made him snort it up. Pushed his head down on the table and everything."

Jack couldn't hold it in much longer. He laughed out loud, so much he was unable to breathe. In the living room, Octavius chuckled as well. Kimiko went quiet; knowing she had been fooled into thinking this story was true.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." she whispered to herself, bowing her head so Octavius wouldn't see the redness of her face. She felt a small pat on the back and looked up. Octavius was smiling, much like Jack when he was a little boy. Family connection right there. WHY WASN'T ANYONE SEEING THIS?!

"Sorry but I couldn't resist it." Octavius said, grinning. Jack emerged from the kitchen, holding two cups of tea (Random fact: Tea wakes you up quicker than coffee and apples wake you up faster than both tea and coffee )

"Tea?" Jack said, extending one cup to Kimiko.

**She is tied up dumbass. **

You're Good Charlotte right? 

**I prefer G.C. **

"Should we let her go?" suggested Jack.

"As in let her go out of this warehouse and roam about?"

"No, as in let her out of those chains because they are chafing her wrists."

Octavius looked at Kimiko once again and gave her an apologetic smile. Two tentacles, which were now known as Bubbles and Bimbo the two lower tentacles snaked behind her and grabbing hold of the chain, snapped it in half. Kimiko shook the chains free and rubbed her soar wrists.

"The female body so delicate." teased Jack, offering the cup of tea again.

"I'll show you who's delicate..." mumbled Kimiko, grabbing the tea and taking a swig.

"What do we do now?" sighed Octavius, sitting back down on the couch. Suddenly Jack remembered his dream from last night.

"I remembered!"

It took a while to explain. Mostly because Kimiko didn't believe him and was quite surprised when Octavius did. The tentacles listened intently and Curt who couldn't exactly understand human speech, simply lay around Jack's feet.

"So you are saying that you have to save this girl's soul or we will have 15000 years of darkness?"

"More or less." shrugged Jack. Octavius lay silent in deep thought. He was thinking on how to find the imposter. He suddenly had a brain wave. Chase had found Jack quite easily so it would be easy for him to find the imposter as well.

"We find Chase first. He found Jack he can find the imposter. And we can scare him once again." he said standing up.

"No we will force him to take heroin this time!" giggled Jack. Kimiko turned red.

"But how do we get there? The guy lives in China!" she said. Octavius thought for a while and a sinister smile crept onto his face.

"Leave it to me..."

_**That was hard! The spacebar decided not to work on me so I had to change computers...**_

**_R&R!_**


	17. Finding Chase

**I really like this chapter… you will see why. Another thing: I was looking at a friend's story (it has a supremely evil toaster… Yes it is yours Mad Hatter!) And I looked through the reviews. There, staring me right in the face was an EVIL review saying to BURN her story because it was utter crap and needed to die. It then stated to throw the ashes over a cliff and then throw herself off it. That my friends, is NOT a review. THAT is a cruel way to lower someone's self esteem! (It didn't work.) NO ONE should be told that his or her story is crap! When writing a review, write some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! State everything you think is bad if you have to and give an opinion on what you can do to make it better! Anyone who writes something cruel like that doesn't deserve an account… THOSE HEATHEN BASTARDS NEED TO DIE!!! If anyone does a thing like that again to you Mad Hatter, I will do UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO THEIR CORPSE!!!! (Sighs) I'm getting into this… while I'm on the subject of killing Rai x Kim couples must die. Every one that has given a positive review should be most proud of themself and can have a cookie. And here we have more Chase! I'm really starting to warm up to the guy…**

Octavius sat comfortably in the jet's seat, easily manoeuvring around the mountains of China (does China have mountains?). Behind in the passengers seat sat Jack and Kimiko with a rather bedraggled Donald Trump tied up in one of the seats. Yes they had stolen a jet from the Trump himself (Damn his hairdo…)

"Why did we bring him with us again?" asked Kimiko, poking Trump for no reason in the eye.

"Well the plane does belong to him so we should take him along for the ride." Octavius answered. Trump gave a whimper. The group had managed to find rope in the hanger of the jet but hadn't found something to gag him but who needs cloth when you had Curt? The lizard was staring with his orange eyes at the terrified Trump. The poor guy couldn't speak.

"And why did we bring your pet lizard?" Kimiko asked again.

"I don't want him urinating around our place. It's bad enough with all the rats." grumbled Octavius.

"Right there, uncle!" shouted Jack ("I'm not your uncle…"), pointing at one of the mountains. It was Chase's mountain unless there was another immortal evil villain that has a mountain in the shape of a gigantic mouth. Octavius landed the jet onto the pad outside the mouth with utmost caution. The jet gave a jolt as it once again connected with the earth. He opened the door and walked out, stretching himself and his tentacles to their full length, a good 15 metres. Kimiko and Jack soon walked out after giving Trump a good wallop. It went something like this:

"This is for "The Apprentice" season two!"

SLAM!

"MY BALLS!"

And just for good measure, Curt knocked him out with one punch. Jack looked at the giant door in front of him and winced at the amount of times it had squashed him.

"This door and I have a lovely history…" he sighed. He took one step towards the door. Nothing. He took another step and was immediately pulled away by Bimbo (the lower left tentacle). The door slammed down where he previously stood, leaving a lovely, huge indent in the ground. The door slowly lifted itself back to its original place, eagerly waiting to slam Jack again.

"That was close." gulped Jack. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. Octavius's brain gears whirred away and came up with quite a plan. He placed Jack in the door's shadow again, grabbing Kimiko and Curt in the process. The door slammed against the ground, once again missing Jack as Octavius had jumped over the stone door and into the fortress. He set down the shaking teenagers and lizard, which stumbled a bit to find their footing. As soon as they did, they continued to walk into Chase's cave. Curt gave out a small whimper and nudged Jack who in return gave him a comforting pat on the head. They finally entered the main room, the one with the pristine marble and flowing fountain.

"Chase isn't in here… let's get going and find him!" Jack said gleefully.

"Why are you so excited?" sighed Kimiko. "He is the most powerful man on the planet and you are making it like you're going on the most exciting roller coaster ride in the world!"

"You haven't seen what we've seen." Octavius answered simply leaving Kimiko even more confused.

"But how do we find Chase?"

At this Kimiko's confusion cleared up and a grin replaced her face. She shuffled through her bag that she had brought with her and took out the golden hand.

"Golden Finger! Chase Young!" (I'm GUESSING that's how you use it…) The Golden Finger wobbled then pointed to a door on the left. Kimiko followed it, the boys behind her. They opened the door and were once again in a room filled with cats. Among them, with his back turned to them was Chase Young, feeding his cats raw pieces of meat.

"Hey Mittens! Here is your breakfast! Pippins, meat! Buffy! You come to!"

"Mittens?"

"Pippins?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"

Too much for the group to handle. They cacked up laughing. Chase turned around and his amber eyes widened. They turned into slits of anger.

"Jungle cats! Attack!"

The cats arched their backs and turned to face the group who went silent.

"Hold them back Chase! Or we let go of our dog!"

**We have a dog? **Bubbles asked.

**I think they mean Curt. **sighed Flo.

"Curt! Go maul kitty ass!" yelled Jack. Curt immediately started barking and spitting, forcing the cats back. He would had mauled their asses too but Octavius had a tentacle hold on his tail.

"What do you want?" hissed Chase. Jack stepped forward trying to calm him down.

"Relax buddy! We are simply here for your help."

In a flash one of the tentacles grabbed one of the smaller kittens and held on to its throat.

"In other words, help us or Pussy gets it." Octavius finished

Chase stared at his kitten and walked over to the group, hesitantly. Octavius gave a smile and pushed Chase out of the room, leaving the cats behind. He left the kitten in there too, so no animal cruelty could happen.

"What do you want?" Chase asked, hands by his side. You could say he was still scared to take on Jack. The night he got little sleep and it was plagued with nightmares from his past. Little did he know that his family's ghosts had been laid somewhat to rest… they could be called upon again if Jack wanted to.

"There is someone who is impersonating me and is doing a terrible job of it. He killed Kimiko's dad and is the one responsible for stealing the Soul gem," explained Jack. "And we need your help in tracking him down."

Chase was taken aback at this. Him? HELP? Has the world gone INSANE?

"Spicer, are you asking me to help you?" Chase enquired. Jack nodded his head.

"Unless you want another "Family" interview…" teased Octavius.

"What? For possession of illegal drugs?" sneered Kimiko.

Chase thought for a bit, his head propped up by his hand. He finally beckoned them to follow him. He led them through yet another door. It was a small room with two doors.

"Are you going to show us how to find him?" Jack asked.

"No, I want to finish feeding my animals so they don't die from starvation." Chase answered. He walked up to one of the doors and opened it using a key that had appeared from nowhere. He escorted them in and closed the door behind him. In the room was a grand amount of cages; all filled with small dragons.

"So that's how you make your soup!" exclaimed Jack. Kimiko simply stared, already being used to dragons but Octavius was gob smacked.

"This can't be real…" he whispered to himself. The tentacles snaked around the place, stopping at some cages to take better looks at the winged lizards. Curt eagerly jumped around to stopping from time to time to have a chat to the dragons. Chase went to a cupboard and grabbed some tinned food and placed it on the bench under it.

"They are quite real Doctor." Chase answered. Octavius turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"All dragon clans from all over the world! The largest collection of winged lizards ever! And all in my grasp!" continued Chase, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Why is there a kangaroo in here then?"

"That's an Australian dragon you retard."

Octavius shrugged his shoulders. Chase sighed and walked off again. Everyone followed him except Octavius who stayed around to inspect the dragons a bit more. It was going to take more than sight to convince the Doctor dragons were real. He looked carefully at one red one with large leathery wings but was about the size of a canary. The dragon gave him one angry and pissed off glare before shooting a jet of fire in his face. Octavius jerked away at once, only managing to singe a few hairs. He continued to inspect other dragons until a familiar grumble was heard. His stomach. He laid a hand on his stomach, trying to quieten it down but it came back louder than ever. He looked around the room and spotted the tinned food on the bench. It wasn't the only object there. There was a bowl of some sort, with something hot and steamy coming out. His mouth watered as he approached it. He couldn't help himself; neither would you if you were denied your breakfast and your morning coffee!

**Soup! **cried Bimbo, immediately grasping it delicately in its claws. Octavius looked at the soup, which was a swirling green liquid. He mistook it for spinach soup.

**Bottoms up… **giggled Bubbles as Octavius took hold of the soup and drank it. It didn't taste too bad but in his opinion it needed salt. He set the bowl down and, following the decreasing voices of a quarrelling Jack and Kimiko, went off to find Chase to ask where the salt was.


	18. PSYCHO ON THE LOOSE!

**First thing first. I want to thank everyone here for reviewing this story. I know I've said this before but I am so GOD DAMN GRATEFUL for all these reviews. I want to thank a couple of people. First I want to thank Shadir who even though I sometimes can't understand what he's saying I appreciate the review all the same. Second Kez-o the Brave for supplying me with chocolates and later on tea, which made Mad Hatter REAL mad. Then there is Mad Hatter who has reviewed in almost every chapter of this story and supplying me with tea and making me get addicted to it in real life (Earl Grey….) and of course Jackie Jackie Spicey for being a very good friend, letting me use her OC when I need them and laughing at this lame jokes I sometimes post here. That doesn't mean all other reviewers are not appreciated! I luv everyone who reviews! (sniff) I'll just go and have a cry of gratitude… I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chase was just about to snap from the constant fighting. Even Curt was getting sick of it. The lizard usually walked about on all fours but in this case he was walking on his hind legs so he could cover up his ears. In case you're wondering what was going on it was this: Jack called Kimiko a whore and a lesbian slut. A sweep kick on Jack and a slap on Kimiko's cheek brought it to a climax with both screaming at the top of their lungs. Chase couldn't take this anymore. He spun around and grabbed both of their heads, smashing them together making a sound similar to a grand drum. And it hurt like hell.

"What was that for?!" yelled the teenagers, clutching their heads in pain. Chase gave them a shrug before he continued to walk along the narrow passage he had leaded them to. It came to yet another room but this one looked like it was the pantry. Chase looked at his supplies before him and picked up a container marked 'salt'.

"There we go! Okay, follow me!" chirped Chase, turning around again back the way they came.

"We followed you here just so you could get salt?" Kimiko asked in disbelief. Chase nodded back as his answer. The girl gave a groan of despair and anger, the fear for this man growing less and less.

"What? My soup needs flavouring." Chase sighed, pushing past them. Jack followed him and so did Kimiko but she made sure that the pantry was well and truly alight.

In the meantime Octavius was leaning on the wall trying to stay conscious from the sudden headache he experienced. The tentacles seemed slightly dazed as well, shaking themselves out of their sudden jolt.

**What was that? **Bimbo asked, worried.

**Jack no doubt **scoffed G.C.

Octavius gave a sigh and continued walking. The pounding headache was still there but this one was in the middle of his head. Octavius stopped. It was strange, Jack didn't cause this one no matter how accident-prone the boy became. His vision became slightly blurry making the tentacles support his body. The doctor gave a groan of pain and used the wall again for support. He vaguely heard the tentacles talking. Something was wrong, deathly wrong. He stumbled back the way he came, but soon collapsed on his legs. The tentacles gave a shriek of despair and started nudging him in worry but the doctor was motionless.

Chase finally arrived in the dragon room with the salt. Grabbing the tinned food he added the salt then turned to his bowl of soup. It had moved from its spot. His eyes widened and looked around the room.

"Jack… where is your uncle?" Chase called out. Jack emerged from the tunnel, giving him a puzzled look.

"He should be here…" he answered back, looking around at the cages. He then spotted the bowl of soup. "He didn't."

"He did."

"What happened?" asked Kimiko as she emerged from the tunnel with Curt. Jack pointed at the bowl Chase was holding.

"Yey, another lizard." she answered sarcastically, slumping her shoulders. Chase looked at the soup again and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Actually, he won't turn into a lizard. It's the wrong soup."

Everyone looked at Chase who was examining the soup.

"It's the Western Dragon soup. The one that makes you into a lizard is the Eastern Dragon soup."

"What's the main difference then?! My uncle is walking in this maze turning into God knows WHAT!" yelled Jack, pointing an accusing finger at Chase.

"He won't turn into anything. But I would still stay away from him. The Western soup makes people more aggressive." Chase explained but it was not enough for Jack. He got out his taser and set it to the highest setting, with enough volts to kill a man four times. He pointed it at Chase with one of those looks that said, "Tell me what else happens or death will come swiftly and painfully."

"What else happens?" asked Jack, in a serious tone. Chase looked at the gun and gave a small gulp.

"Well, the user that drinks the Western soup, wait a sec…" he said and went to the cupboard, pulling a cookbook out the cupboard. He flicked through the pages and found the appropriate page.

"Here we go! It says: "The user that drinks the Western soup suffers wild mood swings that result in aggressive violence. It gives the user heightened senses and the food they like the most are now addictive to them. Unlike the Eastern soup, it stays in the human system until the user has died but doesn't grant immortal life. To users that drank the Eastern soup it is considered a waking up drought like coffee." Chase read out loud before shutting the book. The gun was still pointed at him, making Chase grumble and opened the book again.

"The user of the Western soup will soon calm down after drinking the soup. As long as the user is not made extremely angry, they can function as a normal human. By drinking the Western soup, they can suffer a mild headache followed by a small time of unconsciousness. One can identify a Western soup user by the amber eyes, increased height, abnormal strength and short temper. There, happy?"

"Very. Lets go find him now!"

"Find who?"

Everyone turned around as Octavius walked out of the tunnel, with one hand on his forehead. The tentacles gave Jack concerned looks.

**He collapsed in the tunnel! **Bubbles cried. The others nodded in response.

**It's the soup that did it… **growled G.C. pointing at the soup Chase was still holding.

"We were just about to go look for you!" said Kimiko. Octavius looked at everyone in the room. They all looked somewhat guilty.

"You're all hiding something," he said, taking a step towards them, making them all take one step back. "Because then you wouldn't take a step back."

"We are honestly not hiding anything." Chase said, trying to fake a smile. "Want more soup?"

Octavius eyed the soup with suspicion. Chase's muscles were rigid ready to move if needed. The effects of the soup had already taken over. The doctor was taller than Chase, well the guy was already tall but you didn't notice the height because of the tentacles and the slight chubbiness of the man. But now the chubbiness was gone and instead there was a man who looked like he could get mad VERY soon.

"How did you know I drank the soup? And why do you want me to have more?"

"There is less soup and if you've drank some of this it's rightfully yours! I believe in cleanliness you know." Chase explained. He noticed Octavius flex his fingers before they turned into fists. Jack and the others flattened themselves against a spare piece of wall were no dragon cages were placed.

"What's going on here?!" yelled Octavius, knocking the soup down. The tentacles became agitated at this, thinking Chase as a threat once again. Chase backed away, with his arms in a defensive stance.

"Calm down! Nothing is going on!" yelled Kimiko, diverting Octavius's attention from Chase.

"We are telling you the truth uncle!"

That last word snapped the feeble strand of sanity. Octavius widened his now amber eyes and growled menacingly. Jack suddenly felt like he was once again in the first showdown he had against Octavius. A tentacle lashed out and pinned Jack to the wall. His back sent a wave of pain, complaining about this sudden attack. Octavius felt that pain but ignored, instead bringing his face to Jack's.

"For the last fucking time, I am not your uncle." Octavius hissed, the tentacle tightening its grip on Jack. The boy tried to get a breath of air but failed. Luckily Octavius let some slack off, bringing back air into Jack's lungs.

"Language uncle." mocked Jack. The doctor's faced darkened and flung Jack across the room only to have him caught by faithful Curt.

"What do we do now?!" Kimiko asked. Chase looked at her, then Jack to Octavius then back at her again.

"Run."

The group scrambled to the safety of the tunnels just as the top left tentacle strike the wall on which Jack was flung at. Mind you, the tentacle that was just mentioned was also not named. It was behaving like a wild animal and wild animals don't have names.

"We are up against a man with four tentacles and possibly crush stone with his bare hands. I don't like these odds!" yelled Kimiko as they ran through the dark tunnel passageways.

"We have the Prince of Darkness, a lizard who acts like a dog and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire!" Jack shouted back, Curt beside him giving a small chirp of approvement.

"Not to mention a useless albino!" Chase shouted contributing to the conversation.

"Who scared the living shit out of you then?!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!!!!!!" Kimiko shrieked and ran past the boys and lizard. They didn't need to be told twice. The trembles in the ground reminded them of the terror a few metres behind. Suddenly Chase somehow managed to grab all three of them into a dark corner. A second later, Octavius flashed past them, unaware that the prey he was hunting was hiding in the dark corner. They stayed quiet for a while longer before Jack broke the silence with a whisper.

"What do we do?"

"We need to wait for him to calm down. There isn't much we can do." Kimiko answered.

"Unless…"

The teenagers looked at the scheming Chase Young and a look of suspicion crossed their faces. Oh dear God no…

"The Sphere of Yun perhaps?"

"It would be useful if somebody had it."

Chase gave another grin, showing them a toothy smile. Jack sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I haven't got it on me but it's in the vault near the throne room. We can sneak in there, lure the doctor in and trap him in the Sphere of Yun!" proposed Chase, feeling extremely proud of himself.

"The real question is WHY do you have it?"

"I was originally going to use it along with the Soul Gem to trap the souls in. But that wouldn't work since SOMEONE has taken it!"

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything illegal."

Chase glared at Jack before taking a sneak peek. The doctor was nowhere to be seen. He beckoned for them to follow. They moved out of the shadows and crept to the dragon room. All the dragons were in a state of fear. They chirped loudly and fluttered around their small cages in a panic. Curt voiced out his own chirps and sniffed the air around him. He stopped and started growling at the tunnel the group had just exited from.

"He's coming. Let's get out of here." said Chase grabbing the teenagers by the arm. Curt growled at the tunnel for a while longer before following the others.

Octavius didn't know what he was doing. He was confused and angry about nothing and everything. All he wanted was to kill those who had offered him the soup. Random memories came to the surface, causing him to have a headache. With one of the tentacles he smashed the wall beside him. He had reached a dead end. He could faintly hear the voices of the people he hunted. He turned around and followed the voices not knowing the trap they had set up.

"Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded his or her heads. Kimiko melted the metal doors so Octavius couldn't get out, Chase held the Sphere of Yun, Curt stood beside the doorway so he could close it when Octavius came through and Jack… well he was the bait. Jack stood in the middle of the room, trembling. He took a deep breath. The plan was about to start.

"UNCLE!!!!!!!"

Silence, then a rumble beneath his feet. Octavius had heard. Chase held out the Sphere whilst Kimiko took a fighting stance. The rumbles grew stronger until the stray pebbles on the ground started moving. Jack aimed his gun at the door and set it to enough voltages to paralyse Octavius. And as if the Devil had heard his thoughts, out came Octavius. The two top tentacles reared up, displaying their hidden daggers, the two bottom ones planted firmly on the ground, raising the doctor higher. Jack muttered a quick prayer under his breath before raising his gun.

"We are doing this for your own good!" Jack yelled, firing the gun. The blue, electric blast snaked its way at high speeds only to be deflected by a tentacle. Jack fired again but missed as Octavius had already moved spots. Jack heard Chase yell "Sphere of Yun!" Instead a scream echoed throughout the room. Jack turned around and found Octavius having a firm hold on Kimiko's leg. It seemed that Chase had missed. He slammed her into the wall repeatedly before letting her go. She slumped to the ground and stayed there.

"Octavius!" Jack yelled again. Octavius ignored him and instead raised one of his tentacles over Kimiko's head, ready to crush it. Suddenly Curt leapt out of nowhere and attached himself to Octavius. The tentacles tried to fend the lizard off but they would risk harming their host. Curt hanged on for dear life, waiting for Kimiko to get out of the danger area. Jack hesitated as he watched the tentacles flail dangerously close to Kimiko's motionless body. But someone had to go there and get her out. Octavius would seriously pay for this…

"Jack! Wait!" yelled Chase but the boy had already started running towards Kimiko. He ducked as a stray tentacle came out of nowhere, slamming into the wall. He flattened himself on the ground and did an army crawl towards Kimiko. He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her towards him, but damn it was hard even on the polished floor. Curt couldn't hold on much longer. A tentacle had grabbed his tail and was trying to pull him off Octavius. Curt gave a whimper but continued to hold on. As he did, one of his clawed feet tore through the fabric and into Octavius's stomach. The man roared in pain and with one final tug, tore the lizard off him. Jack gritted his teeth as he felt the sticky blood on his stomach but continued to drag Kimiko. He was so close to safety when he felt the cold metal on his ankle. A tentacle had successfully grabbed him and was currently trying to haul him back to Octavius. With one desperate attempt, Jack flung Kimiko over to Chase who was simply staring at this whole event. He snapped out of it and grabbed Kimiko so she was out of Octavius's reach. Jack was being slowly dragged towards the doctor who had a malevolent smile on his face.

"Sparrow Eating HOTDOG!"

Octavius looked up and found Chase's foot in his face. The tentacle let go of Jack's leg, making the boy scramble to safety. He clutched his stomach in an effort to stop the bleeding as soon as he was out of range. He looked at Chase who had delivered another punch into Octavius's stomach, sending another wave of pain into Jack. Jack shut his eyes trying to block out the pain until someone nudged him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes, quite surprised to find Curt. The lizard's arm was dangling from the shoulder, probably dislocated and he had a cut along his cheek, which had stopped bleeding. Curt reached out with his good arm, handing Jack the Sphere of Yun. Jack stared at it for a moment before extending his own bloodied hand to grab it. Suddenly a scream filled the air. Jack looked behind to find that Chase's leg had been pierced by the top right tentacle's dagger. Octavius towered over him but Chase wasn't about to give up the fight just yet. With his spare leg he kicked the dagger out of his leg before jumping up to give Octavius an uppercut. Octavius took a stumble backwards (so did Jack) but faced Chase again with a more determined and blood thirsty look in his eyes. Chase landed back on his feet with a wince as he felt the pain of his leg numb it.

"That's it." mumbled Jack. He couldn't take any more pain dished out onto Octavius and he wasn't going to sit back and let Octavius kill Chase or anyone else. He stumbled up and pointed the Sphere of Yun at Octavius. The doctor was too intent on Chase to notice Jack. The boy then picked up his gun that was lost when he was dragged along the floor and aimed it at Octavius. He pulled the trigger and once again, a blue, electric blast shot out of the gun barrel and hit Octavius in the back. The man didn't even have time to yell as suddenly he fell onto his knees and remained frozen, the tentacles stopped writhing. Jack activated the Sphere, enclosing the doctor in a glass ball. Then the boy collapsed on the ground, tired from the pain and the past events. He didn't even notice when Curt picked him up and took him to a nearby bench and a recently awakened Kimiko wrapping the Shroud of Health around his wounds.

Chase walked up to Kimiko as she nursed Jack and looked at the boy in front of him. Curt let out a low growl, warning Chase to back off. Chase took a step back and with a sigh sat down on the floor.

"Kimiko." he said suddenly. Kimiko blinked with surprised and faced him.

"You have known the doctor longer than I have, right?"

"I've only known Octavius for no more that a few hours, that hardly makes me an expert." answered Kimiko, looking at Octavius who had gone unconscious as well.

"Do you know why the doctor doesn't like being called uncle?"

Kimiko bit her lip and looked at Jack. She had promised the tentacles she wouldn't say but… she sighed and looked at Chase who was waiting patiently for his answer.

"I have a hunch. But don't tell them I told you this."


	19. The past of the Octopus

**Sorry this took SO long… I really wanted it to be perfect because I kind of screwed up Jack's past so I want to make this past REALLY good. Anyway once again thanks to all reviewers! (More would be appreciated…) Also Spider-man 3 is out right? Well, I am not going to see it because I fear it would jeopardise this story and change the ending yet again! I've changed this ending several times and this one is perfect! In an alternative ending, it would be that the Green Goblin managed to recruit all kinds of super villains and only Jack and Octavius could stop them but that was crap so I scratched that idea. I mean Jack and Octavius weren't even going to be related in that story! I know that everyone loves a bit of family drama… and I must restrain myself from watching that movie… even if Harry Osborn is in it… DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Eh-em, I do not own any Marvel characters, Xiaolin Showdown characters the Click idea and Clarice but Henry belong to me. So I can sue you if you steal him without a license and permit. I also realise that I'm rewriting a lot of history here. So yea.**

Chase sat against the fountain's ledge and listened as Kimiko explained the Spicers past. She told him of Jack's mother Kaia, the little brother Tobio and the violent father whom she had no idea what his name was. She told him of the third memory she had witnessed and the expression on Octavius's face when he saw the picture that Jack had carried. She mentioned the tentacles as well, which put an amazed expression on Chase's face. After 15 minutes of absorbing all that information in, he let out a whistle. This was only the surface of the lake and Chase was starting to get that nagging feeling about what was at the bottom. He looked at Curt, who lay between Kimiko and Chase, who was using his tongue to lick the cut on his cheek. Chase was surprised to find that the tongue was quite long and that the previously dislocated shoulder had healed itself.

"Chase?"

Chase faced Kimiko once again. The girl looked worried. He couldn't blame her. Jack still lay unconscious and Octavius was still enclosed in the glass ball. His tentacles lay sprawled out around him, the red light that served as their eye, a very soft red.

"Not enough evidence is shown here to explain why the doctor doesn't like being called uncle," said Chase and stood up. Pain run up his left leg from the dagger wound he had experienced earlier but he ignored it and instead hobbled his way over to his throne. Using a secret switch, located underneath an armrest, the seat sprang up to reveal a secret compartment. He reached inside and pulled out a rectangular object that looked suspiciously like a remote control for the television. He walked up to Kimiko again and showed her the remote. She eyed it with suspicion and took it. It was blue with four green buttons: the play/pause button, the forward button, the back button and one that said 'fire'.

"What does it do?" she asked and handed the remote back. Chase accepted it with another of his evil smirks. He pointed it at Octavius and pressed the 'fire' button. At the same time he had grabbed Kimiko around the arm. Tentacles of darkness engulfed them. Then they were gone. Curt jumped up and chirped loudly trying to wake up Jack. The boy still lay motionless on the ground. Curt paced around anxiously before settling next to Jack. In the meantime, Kimiko once again felt the familiar feelings of being an intruder in someone's memories. Chase kept a tight grip on Kimiko's arm and pressed the play button on the remote. Kimiko remained silent mostly from the disbelief she had to go through Octavius's memories. But it was because she had the awful premonition that these memories will be worse than Jack's. She looked at Chase who was staring straight ahead into the darkness that was slowly forming a scene. He turned to her and put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Now Otto, behave and play nicely with your little brother."

"He shouldn't be here. Why don't you give him to your other wife?"

Kimiko and Chase diverted their focus from each other and stared at the now complete scene. It was a library, with bookcases all around and a small space in the middle where a desk was placed. A small boy about five years of age, with brown hair that went wildly about the place sat in the middle of the floor, reading a large book. A man, presumably his father stood behind him with another, smaller boy behind his legs. This one had jet-black hair and his brown eyes showed fear. The father gave a wince but directed the boy behind his legs to the other one, which was a younger version of Otto. Kimiko could now see the boy's brown eyes, hidden behind the sunglasses of the older version.

"Otto, this is Henry, you brother."

"Actually he is my half-brother." Otto replied coolly, already putting his little brother on edge.

"Still family."

"You call your bastard son family?"

"Look! Just look after him okay?" cried the father exasperatedly and walked quickly out of the room. It seemed he couldn't stand his first son. The little brother looked nervously at Otto then cautiously sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Henry." he said slowly. Otto gave him a glance and went back to his book. Henry sat in silence and looked at the book Otto was reading. It was one with complicated words so Henry quickly gave up. Chase and Kimiko approached as well, Chase still holding on firmly to Kimiko.

"Henry," Otto said suddenly "Want to play a game?"

That startled poor Henry but he nodded his head. Otto gave him a smile and marked the page in his book before getting up. Henry got up as well. As he did, Otto broke into a run and disappeared down the hallway. Henry guessed the game was chasings. Kimiko and Chase followed as well but it was more against their will. They easily caught up to Otto but Henry was having some trouble and was lagging behind. Kimiko really wanted to say something but every time she tried, Chase would tighten his grip around her arm. Otto swerved into a room. Henry stopped running and started walking towards the room. He entered it cautiously and peered around. It was the kitchen, the one given to the guests if they wanted a midnight snack. Otto was nowhere to be seen. Henry walked over to the fridge and opened it. Kimiko and Chase were very amazed and horrified to what happened next. It seemed that Otto was hiding behind a cupboard not to far away from the fridge. Otto crept up to the unsuspecting little brother and grabbed his head. Henry gave a surprised yell as Otto pushed the head into the fridge then grabbed the fridge door and slamming it on Henry's neck. Henry screamed with pain then gurgled from the crushed throat. The scream managed to reach the ears of a passing servant who immediately pulled Otto away from the brother who was having major trouble breathing. Kimiko put a hand to her mouth, in an effort to stop herself from screaming. Chase remained still with no sign of emotion. More servants flooded in, including the father. A jumble of voices echoed around the room, some telling others to call the hospital, others just shouting out of panic. Otto was left to himself in the doorway. Soon he left and went back to the library and picked up were he had left off in the book. Chase and Kimiko had followed him before the surroundings became darkness once again.

"Wha-what happened?" stuttered Kimiko, in an effort to regain her voice. Chase showed her the remote once again.

"It is called the Life Remote. It allows me to view the life of another from day of birth to the present day. We just witnessed one part of the doctor's life. Troubled childhood don't you think?"

"Don't make fun out of this!" hissed the girl, scratching Chase's hand that was still gripped around her arm.

"I'm holding onto you because then you wouldn't be able to witness this. So I suggest you stop hurting me." Chase said with a smirk on his face.

Kimiko stared at Chase and said nothing. Instead she grabbed the remote off him and played Octavius's life again. This time the surroundings revealed a park in the outskirts of a town. They found Otto again, reading yet another book. He seemed to have aged quite a bit, now looking like a seven year old. He also got a bit chubbier. Kimiko thought that the guy needed a life. REAL bad.

"Hello!"

Octavius gave a wince and turned around. Behind him was a girl who was wearing a green coat with grey baggy trousers. Her red hair was tied up and her blue eyes showed happiness and sparkles. Nothing to be overly scared about. The girl skipped over to Octavius and sat down beside him. The boy had the 'cootie' look on his face.

"What do you want Clarice?" moaned Otto. Clarice shot him a look and grabbed the book off him earning another look and moan of protest.

"Come play with us!" Clarice shouted gleefully and grabbed Otto's arm. Another protest.

"I don't want to play with you!" he yelled back, standing his ground, actually grabbing grass to avoid getting carried away by Clarice.

"You WILL come play with us! It will do you good! You can lose some weight!" teased Clarice and with another forceful tug, managed to get Otto to follow her down to the swings. Henry was there, sitting in on one of the three. He gave Otto an angry look as he and Clarice sat in a swing. Clarice had taken the swing on the far left and Henry had taken the swing in the far right so Otto had to take the swing in the middle. Octavius could only cringe at the thought. As he was about to sit down, Henry grabbed the swing, resulting in Otto sitting on the wood-chipped ground rather than the seat.

"Henry!" shouted Clarice, scolding Henry for doing such a thing. Henry gave an indifferent shrug and let go of the seat, which hit Otto in the head. Otto gave a surprised yelp as the seat connected with his head. It wasn't one of those plastic ones either. It was a swing made out of wood. So it hurt a lot. Otto turned to his brother and gave him a push off the swing.

"Otto!" Clarice shouted again, getting off her own seat to help the aiding Henry. Otto gave another moan and went off to get his book again. Instead Clarice tackled him to the ground.

"You will come and say sorry!" Clarice said as she had Otto pinned beneath her. Henry was heard to chuckle, if rather croakily from the fridge incident. Clarice heard the chuckle so got up and tackled Henry as well. Otto found this his chance to get away but his chances slipped away as quickly as they formed when Clarice threw Henry on top of Otto, earning a whimper from both boys.

"Now apologise to each other!" threatened Clarice. The boys looked up to her and then at each other. Henry gave a punch to his brother, who immediately lashed out with a kick.

"STOP IT!!!" yelled Clarice. The boys looked up at her again.

"Apologise or… I won't be your friend anymore." she replied with a 'huff' and turned around on her heels. This seemed to have a surprising effect on the boys. Henry immediately apologised and maybe he would if Otto hadn't clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I am sorry Henry. It won't happen again." Otto drawled, every word dripping with sarcasm. In return, Henry bit Otto's hand causing Otto to stiffen up. The hand slowly moved away, letting Henry speak again.

"I'm sorry too Otto." Henry replied back, his sentence dripping with sarcasm as well. It was a wonder the boy could speak at all. The voice was croaky and hoarse as if he had shouted too much. Clarice turned around with a happy smile on her face and gave a hug to each of them, a little too hard from the looks of it. The darkness came again to claim Kimiko and Chase. Kimiko had the cutest look on her face and Chase had the disgusted one.

"My perception of the doctor has been dramatically lowered." he grumbled.

"Oh come on they are kids! It's called young love. Isn't it sweet?"

"Sweet makes me puke. I can barely stomach you."

Kimiko delivered a kick to his crotch as a result. Chase slid down to his knees in pain and agony, as any boy in his situation would do. Kimiko waited patiently for Chase to get up again.

"You know," panted Chase as he struggled to get on his feet. "I have so far seen no evidence on why he doesn't like to be called uncle. Have you?"

"It's quite obvious actually. Henry is his half brother and a bastard son. Octavius wants nothing to do with him. Jack comes along and Octavius chooses to ignore him as he is Henry's son." Kimiko explained and after a sigh, helped Chase to his feet.

"But he isn't ignoring Jack because the brat is following him around and he seems to have no problem with it!" Chase growled back. He straightened up and dusted himself off.

"Doesn't matter, let's get on with this." Kimiko sighed again and pressed the play button. The darkness fled and left another scene. This time it was only Otto, now a sixteen year old. He lay on the couch of his home with what seemed like a packet of Oreo cookies. He had shot up in height and he was still chubby as ever. He seemed to be alone and extremely bored. Suddenly he sat up as a door closed and a female voice rang out.

"Otto! Are you here?"

A young, teenaged girl came into view from around the living room's corner. She had long brown hair with soft brown eyes and wore a pink skirt with a white top. Otto quickly hid the packet of Oreos and stood up as the girl advanced towards him. He gave a warm smile in return.

"Hello Rosie." he replied. Rosie gave a smile of her own and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. She laughed and took off her bag that was concealed behind her back. She reached inside and grabbed a couple of books, setting them on a nearby table.

"Thanks again for helping me." Rosie smiled as she sat on the chair. Otto followed suit as she opened her books and pointed to a question.

"This one has me confused." she explained. Otto looked at the question and raised an eyebrow.

"Emc squared has you confused?" he asked with a suspicious tone to his voice.

"Well what does it stand for? What is the purpose of E? Why does the mc part have to be squared? And… why does your breath smell of Oreos?"

"Otto was taken aback at the last question. Rosie gave him a mischievous smile. The boy smelt his breath before answering her in an offending mock tone.

"My breath does not stink, neither Oreos nor anything else." he replied indignantly. Rosie gave another laugh, making Otto chuckle. He looked at her and then calmly leaned in and gave a gentle kiss on her lips, a small, fleeting one, which did indeed take her aback. Chase was disgusted by this action and looked away as Kimiko was glued to the scene in front of her. As Chase looked away, he was surprised to notice another girl yet this one was more familiar. The dark red hair was still tied up in a ponytail and a black jacket with blue, denim jeans and a red top was now her favourite thing to wear but her blue eyes were no longer full of happiness and sparkles. They watered and tears ran down Clarice's face as she watched Rosie kiss Otto back but held her lips against his for a much longer time. Otto ran his hand through her hair and they broke their blissful contact, much to Kimiko's disappointment. Clarice stared for a while longer before silently leaving. Rosie and Otto didn't notice the appearance and disappearance of the stranger and instead went back to the problems with a satisfied look on both their faces and Rosie's arms around Otto's waist. Kimiko gave a sigh as darkness swamped the scene once again.

"Wasn't that beautiful?" she asked Chase who gave a grimace.

"If you hadn't been so fixated on their kiss you may have noticed Clarice walk through the doorway." Chase replied as the grimace faded away. Kimiko stared at him and grabbed the remote off him. The scene came on again. Kimiko rewound it to the kiss moment but instead at the kiss, looked at the doorway and did indeed see Clarice. She paused it and darkness came once again.

"OMG that was 'the' look." she said with a gasp.

"Excuse me?"

"You know… 'the' look."

"I'm sorry, I'm a 1500 year old being. I do not know the slang of 'the' look." Chase snapped back.

"Fine stupid. There are three 'the' looks. One is the one girls give to boys as a sign they want to be kissed. The one that parents give to their children and then the one a girl gives to a boy when they feel used and are in an emotional state of mind. Clarice just gave him the third look."

Chase stared at Kimiko with a blank look and instead played Otto's life again. It was in a forest, which reminded Kimiko of the one near the temple. On a path nearby Otto and Henry walked along it in silence. Henry was a sixteen year old as well and looked like a spitting image of Jack except Henry's black and spiked up hair was sleeked back except for two bangs that hung in front of his face. Otto was looking around, staring at everything other than his half brother. Henry simply looked ahead of him. He suddenly stopped like something had caught his eye. Otto stopped as well, looking at his brother.

"Are you coming?" Otto sighed. Henry ignored him and walked into the thick bushes and disappeared. Otto gave a groan and followed him. As he emerged from the bushes, he found himself in a clearing with a view of the New York City in the distance. He realised he was on the edge of a cliff, not a very high one, created when construction was beginning on a hill but due to a mistake a bulldozer started carving up the wrong hill, leaving instead a cliff 20m tall.

"Remember brother?"

Otto turned around and found Henry. The younger sibling was looking at the city before looking straight at Otto, delivering a cold stare. Otto flinched at this but kept his cool.

"What are you talking about?" Otto asked. Henry paused and then tugged the neck of his black school uniform, revealing a jagged scar of where the surgeons had to cut to fix his crushed trachea.

"Remember how you gave this to me? Remember how you tried to kill me?" Henry said in a smooth voice, a change from the previously croaky one Kimiko and Chase had encountered when Henry was five. Otto gave the scar a good look before looking at his brother's brown eyes again.

"I never did get my revenge for that." Henry hissed now advancing towards Otto who stood motionless. Henry grabbed Otto's green coat but earned no changed reaction from Otto.

"Why did you try to kill me? What did I do to you? TELL ME!" yelled Henry, shaking Otto with each word. Otto said nothing, making Henry even angrier. Suddenly Henry smiled like a maniac and made Otto move backwards. Kimiko gasped as Otto's foot reached the edge of the cliff.

"Tell me or I'll push you off the cliff." Henry giggled madly. He waited for Otto's answer but nothing came. Henry gave an angry howl and let go of Otto just as he was about to say something.

"I tried to kill you, because I thought you would take away my family," whispered Otto, just loud enough for Henry, Kimiko and Chase to hear. Henry's eyes widened as Otto toppled backwards. "I guess I was wrong. Sorry."

Otto plummeted downwards. Thanks to instinct, his hands reached out to grab protruding bushes and branches to try and slow down his fall. Henry looked from above yet the expression on his face couldn't be seen. Kimiko and Chase suddenly found themselves at the bottom of the cliff, looking up at Otto who was falling faster when there were no more bushes or branches to save him. He landed on the ground on his back, making an audible and sickening crack ring out. Otto was silent and barely breathing.

"Otto? Shit… OTTO!!!"

Kimiko and Chase turned around and found Clarice once again. She appeared slightly thinner and was more depressed but as soon as she saw Otto she rushed up to the fallen body and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. She fell on her knees and carefully cradled Otto in her arms. Everyone heard a twig break and Henry stepped out of the bushes. Clarice and Henry exchanged looks in silence.

"Go get help." she whispered. Henry flinched and stared at his brother before switching back to Clarice. An intense look of anger was on her face, making Henry run off in search for help. Clarice stared at the spot where Henry previously stood and burst out crying. She hugged onto Otto tighter and before anyone knew it (well Kimiko had the sneaky suspicion) Clarice bent down and kissed Otto. On the lips. With a passion. With her tongue in his mouth.

"Dude." Kimiko and Chase said in unison. Clarice realised what she was doing and broke off the contact with a blush on her cheeks. She set Otto down on the ground carefully before sitting 2 metres or so away from him. Chase also noticed a small smile on Otto's lips. It seemed that Otto wasn't quite unconscious yet and had the pleasure of enjoying another kiss. How did he get the ladies, Chase would never know. The scene turned to darkness yet again leaving the cliff behind and in its place two very surprised people. Nothing was said. Silence… Kimiko pressed the play button again and no one commented on anything. Instead they watched the new scene unfold. It was back at the house, in the living room where it was Otto and Henry again. Otto, surprisingly enough could walk despite the fall on his back. But then again, the brothers where now adults, both wearing a black and white tuxedo with a black armband around the well, arm.

"Talk about Four Weddings and a Funeral." grumbled Otto as he loosened up his bowtie before untying the whole thing and throwing it somewhere across the room. Henry sat in an armchair and rubbed his hands trying to make them warm. Otto gave a sigh and looked at his brother.

"We are married." Henry said suddenly.

"To the love of our lives hopefully." nodded Otto.

"Our father is dead and buried."

"That is why I said Four Weddings and a Funeral, even though they were only two weddings."

A sigh from Henry's behalf. In the next room, people were heard talking and having a good time.

"What happens to Dad's business?" asked Otto.

"I get it."

"Said who?"

Henry glared at his brother and the maniacal smile came to his face yet again. He took a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Otto. Otto accepted it and after unrolling it, he set to read it. His eyes skimmed the page and his frown deepened as Henry's smile grew.

"The will doesn't lie brother." mocked Henry. Otto looked up and threw the will back to Henry.

"Congratulations." Otto muttered as he went to walk out of the room.

"Did I mention you're exiled?"

Otto stopped in his tracks and turned around. Henry got up and walked towards him with sinister steps.

"Said who?"

"Me failure." spat Henry, taking Otto aback.

"I don't like failures in my family Otto. You are a failure and therefore must be exiled so you can't make this family a fool." Henry continued.

"Last time I checked, I have a PhD in Nuclear Energy. I am also ten times smarter than you and everyone knows it." Otto smirked back, unaffected by Henry's words.

"Then explain how I got the papers that state that you name is now Otto Octavius."

Otto stared as Henry revealed more papers, this one with a certificate and a small paragraph briefing on the name change. Otto's eyes moved to the bottom of the paper and were horrified to find his signature there.

"Who is clever now?" smirked Henry. Otto's hands shook in anger.

"You bastard…" hissed Otto.

"Thank you. Now here is what I want you to do. After tonight, I want you to tell your beloved wife Rosie all about the name change. I also want yo to never see me again. I want nothing to do with you. Do not mention to anyone we are related, do not speak of me as I will not speak of you, is this clear dear MR Octavius?" Henry continued, enjoying this every step of the way. Otto gave a small growl and found he agreed to what his brother just said.

"I hate you." Otto said, as two women, both wearing beautiful white dresses stepped into the room. Kimiko was surprised to find the woman that she had seen in the hospital when she was taking a tour through Jack's mind. This time she looked healthier as she approached Henry with a worried look on her face.

"What is wrong dear?" she whispered, linking her arm through his.

"Nothing Kaia. Just talking to Otto about our first night as married men." smiled Henry. Rosie, the second bride, looked at her husband. Otto avoided her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and escorted her out.

Darkness had come again after that. That wasn't however the last memories that Kimiko and Chase saw. They witnessed a day in his life as Octavius, how he got his tentacles, Rosie's horrible death, his battles with Spider-man, the creation of his mini-sun and his fall into the icy river. But most important of all was how he met Jack. They saw everything. They saw the tripping of Rosie's gravestone, the showdown and then the most important thing of all.

"So we are living voodoo dolls to each other? Cool…"

"No Jack. Not cool."

Curt lay next to Jack with his scaly, reptilian head on Jack's knee. Suddenly a flash of light appeared scaring Curt and making him jump up. Chase and Kimiko appeared, the girl looking slightly paler.

"Not a word of this." Chase whispered. He grabbed Jack and hauled him next to Octavius's enclosed glass ball. He examined both their hands before changing one of his own into a claw and giving Jack a small scratch on his palm. Chase's suspicions were confirmed as the same scratch appeared on Octavius's palm. This caused Octavius to wake up. He groaned in pain making everyone (awake) to look at him with caution.

"I see you're up." sighed Chase. Octavius looked up with a hand to his forehead trying to ease the headache to his head. The tentacles, previously sprawled around him, slowly reared up and examined everything.

"What happened?" asked Octavius with a groan as he tried to stand up.

"You drank a dangerous soup and went slightly crazy." explained Chase as he kicked the glass ball, making it break. Jack stared to wake up as well, causing Kimiko and Curt to come over and help him.

"That stuff that looked like spinach soup?"

"The very same."

Octavius sighed as he tried to get up using the aid of his tentacles. He shook a bit but eventually got his footing.

**We went crazy? Awesome…** giggled Bubbles. Jack moaned and his red eyes fluttered open. He noticed Octavius and the concerned look he was giving him and the numbing pain of the aches and bruises of the fight.

It is your entire fault. I am in pain and it is your entire fault

Octavius gave a smile as Jack said this via brain transmission. He then noticed Chase give them a peculiar look.

"How does this bond of yours work?"

Jack and Octavius widened their eyes as Chase said this. Kimiko put her hands to her mouth; luckily she was behind Jack so they didn't see her reaction.

"Do you feel each others pain or does it go to a more deeper level?" Chase asked again.

"How do you know?" Jack snapped back, the tentacles hissing behind him. Chase shrugged.

"It is quite easy to spot. During the fight, Curt accidentally stabbed the Doctor in the stomach. The you turn out to have the same thing when Curt never harmed you." Chase explained. Octavius stiffened at the reply.

"Don't tell." whispered Jack.

"We won't." Kimiko replied trying to find her voice. Jack and Octavius gave a sigh of relief then waited as the wave of silence past over them.

"Are you still going to help us?" Octavius asked. Chase responded with a cheeky smile.

"I do like mysteries. This is no exception."

**GAH! 12 pages of writing! My fingers hurt… oh well, savour this update as well. The next update will be in three weeks time because I have holidays. BTW believe it or not this story is ending soon! 11 chapters to go and here is some more good news! I will have it finished over the holidays and when I come back, I will have two updates a week. WOOT!!!!!**


	20. The Death of Alexandra

**I'm back after a three-week absence… DID YOU MISS ME? No of course you didn't. Anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for! The bad guy of the whole entire thing!!! WOOT!! BTW Alex doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Jackie Jackie Spicey. Asmodeus and Barnabus are mine… I take no blame for the sexual harassment that is seen in this chapter. I also must say that this is going to be a slightly bloody chapter so don't sue me for it! BTW I FINALLY HAVE BROADBAND!!! MEANING I HAVE INTERNET!!!! WOOOT!!! Another little confession, I haven't finished all chapters but I have done five. I'll finish the rest off during this week and next week.**

"Talk about shit happens…"

"Shut up and get scrubbing Mod."

"Don't tell me what to do Barnabus!"

"How about you BOTH shut up?"

"Yes Alex…"

Alex sighed and scrubbed the cafeteria floors harder, trying to get rid of the hardened gravy sauce on the black and white tiles. To her sides, her helpers Asmodeus, a young man with dyed white hair, who was wearing the green uniform of a soldier and Barnabus his brother, which had black hair that shot up in all directions in the same army uniform. Alex, who was stuck in the middle of the boys also wore the green uniform, their sleeves rolled up to prevent getting wet from the bucket of water were she was dipping her sponge right now. Her brown hair was tied up leaving two blonde bangs hang in front of her hazel eyes, scrunched in concentration as she tried to rub off one gravy stain that was refusing to cooperate.

"How can it be our fault that the cafeteria got trashed?" grumbled Barnabus, as he got up to wipe his brow.

"Barnabus, you threw meatloaf at the captain." sighed his brother. Barnabus gave a shifty look before eyeing Alex who was still busy with the gravy stain. With the cheekiest smile on his face, he slapped her butt, earning a gasp from Asmodeus and a wide-eye look from Alex, who quickly stood up with anger flashing through her eyes.

"Why did you slap my ass?!" she yelled. Barnabus smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? It was too tempting." he said grinning. Alex gave a twitch before launching a punch into Barnabus's face, making him land on the floor next to his brother.

"Brother, how are you feeling?" asked Asmodeus, with no feelings of pity for his brother.

"Totally worth it." whispered his brother giving him the thumbs up. Asmodeus pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Don't you dare think about doing the same thing!" Alex yelled, directing a finger at Asmodeus.

"Why are you blaming me?!" Asmodeus shouted back, standing up to face Alex.

"Because I know how perverted you both are!" Alex retaliated, bringing her face close to his.

"Kiss her Asmodeus! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!!!!"

Alex and Asmodeus turned to face Barnabus, who was once again up and at 'em. Alex gave a roar of anger and tackled Barnabus to the ground. But Barnabus was naturally stronger than the girl and soon she was beneath him with her hands above her head and Barnabus's face close to hers.

"Observe brother. This is how we rape women!"

"Barnabus, get off her before she hurts you."

How true Asmodeus's words rang out! Barnabus went rigid before his eyes scrunched up in pain and rolled off Alex who had delivered a kick to his crotch. She stood up and dusted herself off before glaring at the brothers for good measure.

"Brother show pity on me…"

"First the captain now Alex? When are you going to stop?"

"Never… It is my duty to embarrass others."

"You're doing a magnificent job at it so far."

Alex sighed and shook her head. She couldn't believe these two clowns were her friends. She walked over to Barnabus and helped him up.

"No more clowning around. I want to go home before 'Heroes' starts." she grumbled.

"None of you are going home tonight."

Alex and the boys turned around. A young boy of only 16 (more or less) with wild red hair and a black trench coat, his red eyes stood out against his white face, was situated by the cafeteria doors, which were now handle-less. The newcomer toyed with the broken handles for a while before throwing them on the ground. Asmodeus and Barnabus put themselves in front of Alex as the young boy advanced towards them.

"Who are you?" Barnabus shouted, using a nearby broom as a weapon.

"You don't need to know me because in a few seconds you will be dead. Step aside and it won't be as painful as originally planned." smirked the boy. Behind her two protectors, Alex shook with fear.

"You are Doctor Octopus's sidekick. The red head…" she whispered, clutching her sponge tighter.

"Don't compare me with that weakling!" the boy hissed suddenly, the red eyes shining. "He may be my creator but he is certainly not one I obey!"

The soldiers stepped back at this but the boys held their ground. The newcomer gave another glare before letting a smirk come to his face.

"Besides he is innocent. I, on the other hand, am guilty." Two red orbs appeared in his hands, making the soldiers gape. They quickly recovered as the orbs flew in their direction, making them dive out of the way to avoid them. Asmodeus grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the boy. He batted it aside, making it crash into the yellow walls around them. Barnabus came at him with the broom, but was instead given a punch in the stomach. The newcomer grabbed Barnabus's head with his right hand, which started to glow red. Asmodeus watched and knew all to well what was about to happen to his brother.

"Barnabus, NO!!!!"

It was too late. Asmodeus cry managed to reach the ears of his brother, who looked back at his family with a smile.

"Bye, bye brother." whispered Barnabus. Asmodeus gave a cry of despair as the newcomer placed his left hand that was also glowing red, onto Barnabus's chest. Two beams of red light shot out sending Barnabus to the other side of the cafeteria, a good 15 metres away. The life force, his blood, poured out of his severed neck and gigantic hole in the chest, onto the floor, dirtying it once again. Alex's body wracked from sobbing as she looked from behind a table. The strange boy looked at the corpse before looking at his still-living brother.

"Want to join him?" he smirked. His hand lashed out and tried to grab Asmodeus's neck but the boy in question had managed to jump back and was running towards his brother. Something grabbed his ankle, making him hit the ground. He was thrown in the air were something else grabbed his wrists. Asmodeus looked down and saw the boy, grinning a maniacal smile. His hands were the things grabbing his ankle and wrists, extended so they now looked like tentacles. The long armed hands started winding themselves around the body, cutting off the blood circulation. Asmodeus gagged as his throat was being crushed, choking on his own blood. The stranger got bored with him and flung him against the wall were Barnabus's body lay. Asmodeus hit the wall with a sickening crack and lay motionless beside his brother. The stranger looked at the brothers before directing his red eyes at Alex, if he could find her. A cry of anger and despair was heard above him, making him look up. He received a wet mop in his face. He stumbled backwards and received a jab in his stomach.

"You will pay!" yelled Alex, bringing the mop into the boy's face again. He brought his hands to defend himself. Alex stopped halfway and ducked down, using the mop to hit his knees. The boy gave a grunt and fell backwards with a _thud_. Alex towered over him, the wooden point of the mop in the air above his chest.

"Want to join them?" she hissed.

"That question is directed at you!" the boy hissed back, delivering a sweep kick. Alex fell to the ground with a yelp. She opened her eyes and once again feared for her life. The roles had changed, the boy now towering over her. The boy grinned and punched her in the face, making her black out.

(Let us pretend there is a lovely line here shall we?)

"My, my aren't you a pretty one?"

"Look, Doc is she good enough for the experiment or not?"

"Patience, Robo-Jack! I have to know if she breaks easily! That way it is much more fun…"

Alex's eyes fluttered open and squinted at the intensity of the light. She tried to sit up but found she was bound down to a metal surface. She seemed to be in a lab where everything was white. She couldn't see the details her eyesight was still blurry.

"Ah, our soul carrier seems to be awake."

Alex looked to her side. A tall, thin man wearing a white lab coat stood at her side, with his grey eyes piercing and cold. He was bald and wrinkled and held a clipboard of some sort. Next to him was the boy that had killed her friends, the one called Robo-Jack. She tried to talk but her mouth was too dry.

"She wants to talk. Isn't that sweet?" chuckled the old man. Robo-Jack looked at the girl with a sinister grin of his own. Alex gave it one more attempt to talk and managed to get a sound out.

"Whe-re a-a-am I?" she asked hoarsely. The old man raised an eyebrow and looked at Robo-Jack.

"Should we tell her? The Kingpin said that no one was to know of what we're doing." Robo-Jack said.

"Well she is going to die either way so I think we can bend the rule a bit. Don't you agree Alexandra?" the old man said, stroking Alex's hair. She jerked her head away from his hand with a scowl. The old man sighed and leaned forward.

"Alexandra, you are currently in a building in the middle of New York that is owned by the one and only Kingpin. You are part of a project a previous scientist tried to complete but failed. Twice. We ran out of the original substance that used to power the project but we have found souls to be just as good. Just keep on thinking you are dieing for a greater cause," explained the old man. "By the way, my name is Adrian Tomes and this young boy next to me is Robo-Jack."

"Nice to make you acquaintance." Alex replied sarcastically.

"She is a feisty one!" Adrian laughed.

"I don't know… Jodi was calling me a monkey and hit me with a pan." Robo-Jack replied.

"And I hit you with a mop, I win." Alex croaked. Robo-Jack placed his hand over her neck with surprising speed and tightened it. Alex tried to breathe but found it impossible to do so.

"We must do something with that temper of yours."

Everyone stared at the doorway. A large human shape was there and soon his details were easily seen as it made its way closer to Alex. He wore a white Armani suit and was bald with brown eyes. He approached Alex whilst smoking a cigar and blew smoke in her face.

"Miss Jacqueline Reon, I'm the Kingpin but you may call me Fisk." smiled the man, grabbing her hand and shaking it. She tried to withdraw it but the grip was strong.

"Is she good enough for your experiments?"

Alex squinted as she noticed something on Fisk's shoulder. It looked like a bean and it was talking. She was really losing it. She heard Adrian give a sigh and he shook his head as he watched her readings on something that looked like a heart monitor.

"No unfortunately. My tampering could ruin the soul. I say you kill her now. I'll use her body later for experimentation."

Alex's eyes widened with fear as the men looked at her. Robo-Jack stepped forward and produced a large gem from his trench coat pocket. The Kingpin settled on a nearby chair with the bean still sitting on his shoulder, both having a curious smile on their faces. Robo-Jack pointed the Gem at Alex who was struggling to get away but couldn't since she was bound to the table.

"Soul Gem." Robo-Jack said and the Gem shot out a beam of white light straight onto Alex's chest. Alex cried in pain as she felt something getting pulled out of her body. The beam ebbed away, leaving Alex gasping. Her vision was becoming darker and she was feeling numb all over. Last thing she heard was Adrian talking to the Kingpin.

"We have all the souls. We can now finish what Dr Octavius started."

**WOOT! We know who the baddies are! Ten more chapters to go! Several people have guessed the bad guy from the start, but no one knew there were FOUR bad guys!**

**You probably don't know them so here is a low-down.**

**Robo-Jack: Old invention of Jack Spicer (We all knew this)**

**Hannibal Roy Bean: Evil bad guy from 1500 years ago or something (We knew this as well)**

**Adrian Tomes: In this story he is the evil scientist. In the Marvel universe he is the super villain the 'Vulture' but he won't be in this one because I said so.**

**The Kingpin: APPARENTLY he is the crime boss of New York. He pulls all the strings and controls most of the politics. So if anyone is watching the Spider-man movies and is wondering why all the bad things are happening to the hero, it is the Kingpin that is sabotaging everything…**


	21. Back in NYC

**We have all forgotten about the Trump so here is some more poking fun at one of the richest people on Earth. Also 'The Chaser's War on Everything' is the funniest thing on Australian television EVER! As their motto says "President Bush waged a war against terror, but only the Chasers waged a war against everything!" Yea, they mainly exist to poke fun at the Americans but no one is safe from the Chaser. They poke fun at our own government!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these people, this wouldn't be here and we would an awesome, rated five star show instead!**

"So that's how you won over Chase…" mused Kimiko as the group piled onto the jet once again. Octavius gave a grin before shooting a glare at Trump who was still in the jet and still scared shitless. Chase climbed on board the jet with slight hesitation but sat on one of the seats.

"Yep!" smiled Jack as he followed Chase onboard. Curt came on last, sitting next to Trump so he could continue scaring him.

"I'm still trying to grasp this whole entire bond thing," grumbled Chase. "I mean when could Spicer see the dead?"

"I always could but I was freaked out by it so I never used it. Seeing my dead mother was bad enough."

Kimiko heard Octavius shuffle in his seat in the pilot's area but said nothing of it.

"So the doctor can see the dead as well?" Chase asked.

"Yes."

"And Jack can hear the tentacles?"

"That's right!"

"Doesn't it get annoying?"

"Only when they argue about what night-time show to see."

Chase sat back in his seat with a sigh. He looked at Trump who was too busy with his staring game with Curt to notice.

"I wonder if his hair is real…"

"Chase, the man has been kidnapped, tied up and kicked in the balls. Don't make him lose his dignity as well," Octavius answered before a slight pause. "Actually I always wondered what was beneath that wig. Take it off."

Chase grinned as his hand hovered above Trump's hair. Jack, Kimiko and Curt gathered round as Chase grabbed the hair and pulled it off. A chorus of gasps and yelps was heard.

"Oh my God."

"It would rewrite human evolution."

"We must never speak of this. Your secret is safe with us."

A sigh of relief from Trump as Chase put his wig back on his head. Jack walked to the pilot's area and sat on the co-pilot's seat.

"What did you see?" asked Octavius.

"Let's just say it brings whole new meaning to 'dick-head'." Jack answered mystically. Octavius looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow and said nothing.

"Jack! Octavius! Put this thing on auto-pilot and come watch this!" Kimiko yelled suddenly from the back. They rushed to Kimiko, who was playing around with the plasma TV on the jet's wall.

"Listen." Kimiko ordered as she turned up the volume. The news came on and a young woman with long brown hair came on.

"_Good Afternoon America! Welcome to the New York News update. My name is Robin, giving you all the day's news. The mysterious murderer has struck again, taking down an astonishing 3 young members of the community. Last night and at an estimated time of 1:00 pm, Jodi Dammends, Asmodeus and his brother Barnabus Maldini were found dead, the former found in her family's apartment, the latter in the cafeteria of the S.H.I.E.L.D defence force head quarters. Alexandra Jacqueline Reon was also in the scene of the cafeteria crime and is also presumed dead but her body is yet to be found. The murderer is thought to be the same that killed Mr Tohomiko, on April the 17__th__ as red hair and security cameras were provided as evidence to prove so. He is described as an albino with red hair, thin and wears a black trench coat. If someone who looks like this approaches you, you are advised to stay away and run as fast as your little legs can take you. Police also suspect the infamous villain 'Doc Ock' to be part of these murders as the murderer has been sited with this villain. Another update in half an hour after 'The Chaser's War on Everything'."_

"**And kids, that is how Robin got to be part of the mystery…"**

"**Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my story?"**

"**I'm Ted and I'm telling the story of how Auntie Robin got to broadcast the top story of the year! Who are you? You are the one that is butting in on MY story!"**

"**DUDE! This is 'New York Mayhem'! Not 'How I Met Your Mother', that is on channel 10!"**

"…**This is also the time when we got confused and I started narrating for the wrong show."**

"**Thank you. Now let me get on with MY story."**

Kimiko turned the TV off and looked at Octavius and Jack. Trump looked at them as well and fainted, thinking that the murderers were on his jet.

"This makes things more difficult," sighed Chase, breaking the silence. "Now people will be on the lookout for us. We will never find them."

"And to make it even more difficult, Alexandra is dead! 15000 years of darkness is coming our way…" Jack agreed. Octavius leaned against the jet's walls, silent in thinking. Suddenly Kimiko gave a gasp and stood up in triumph.

"I know who the impostor is!" she cried. The boys looked at her with surprise and gathered around her.

"It looks like Jack right?" she continued and looked at Jack who stared back in deep thought.

"My robot!" he gasped.

"It has to be either the Chameleon-Bot or that clone of yours!" Kimiko said, continuing with the train of thought. Two cheers of success came from the two teenagers and gave a high five, leaving the two adults and the lizard to stare at them with worry. Chase went as far as giving them the crazy sign.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Octavius after the teenagers calm down.

"When I was still hunting the shen gun wu, I had created two robots…"

"You can build robots?" interrupted Octavius.

"I know, quite impossible for his little brain but there you go," sighed Chase.

"Anyway, I had created two robots." Jack said gritting his teeth. "One was called the Chameleon-Bot and could shape-change into anything. The other was a clone of me and I called it Robo-Jack…"

"Stronger, smarter and had cooler catchphrases than the original." Kimiko interrupted, earning a glare from Jack.

"So it has to be one of those two. Problem is they were both destroyed in the fire at my house, which a certain Dragon of Fire caused."

"Look, we said we were sorry!" retorted Kimiko.

**What a bunch of misfits we are… **grumbled G.C.

**Be positive for once in your life **snapped Flo, actually closing the metallic jaws inches away from its sibling.

"Well someone could have gone to the house and stolen the remains of the robots. And this is where the esteemed Prince of Darkness will help us!" smiled Octavius, putting a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Get your hand of me," Chase growled making Octavius remove his hand as instructed. "Which one do you want me to find?"

"Let's try Chameleon-Bot first."

Chase gave a nod and closed his eyes. The people around him stared at him as his eyebrows furrowed with concentration. A few seconds went by. Curt cocked his head and waved a clawed hand in front of Chase's face but the Prince didn't notice.

"Maybe he fell asleep." suggested Octavius. Chase's eyes sprung open and brought a punch into Octavius's stomach, making both the doctor and Jack winded.

"I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!!!" roared Chase in reply. He gave a sigh and shook his head. "You are lucky. I was able to find the location of the Chameleon-Bot and before you ask I found the location of the clone."

"Isn't that convenient?" Jack muttered as he tried to get his breath back.

"Well, I want to get away from you weirdos as quickly as possible." Chase snapped back.

"Then get on with it so you can get away!" Kimiko snapped in return. Chase gave a grumble and formulated a map of the world from thin air. He unravelled it and pointed to China.

"The Chameleon-Bot is still situated in China. The clone however is in New York. That has to be the one that is committing all the murders."

"Can you pinpoint where in New York?" asked Octavius.

"I know where he is but I can't tell you which street he is on or the house he is located in. I have to tell you all that when we get there."

Octavius gave a nod and went back to the pilot's cabin. Jack followed him as well. As they sat in silence, the tentacles voiced their opinions.

**I still don't get it… **sighed Bimbo, the bottom right tentacle, as it lazily swayed through the air, examining the different lights and switches, making sure they were doing the right job.

**I must agree with my sibling. I can see no reason why someone would want to commit these murders disguised as Jack **G.C. agreed.

**Revenge perhaps? **Flo suggested

Please, who could hate me this much? I'm too loved!

_You'd like to think…_

**But if you think about it, why would the clone kill? Jack must have done something in the past **Bubbles said, contributing to the mind conversation. Jack sat back in the chair and thought for a while before shaking his head.

The only thing that maybe could have angered it is the deactivation. I haven't done anything else to it after that.

Octavius was about to say something else but a voice came on saying they were ready to land on the Trump Tower. He leaned back into the chair, barely registering the sentence that Jack just said; pointing out he had just flown past the tower. Outside he noticed it the sun set over the horizon but he was more focused on his own thoughts than to notice such details. Not even when Jack stared waving his hands in front of him.

OTTO OCTAVIUS!!!

Octavius jumped up from his seat in fright. He took deep and heavy breaths before turning to Jack in anger. Jack flinched as his red eyes made contact with the doctor's now amber eyes.

"Sorry… you just looked blankly at things and I was just telling you to concentrate on landing the jet…" Jack said, with a slight stutter as Octavius loomed over him even if he was sitting down on the pilot's seat. Octavius said nothing and gave a sigh of annoyance whilst rubbing his temples. Jack winced as he felt the headache Octavius was trying to calm.

"I know what I'm doing. No need to worry." Octavius answered.

"You telling me this after you just passed the very tower we were supposed to land on?"

"I wasn't in a good position to land."

"Uncle, I have built and piloted a jet before. That was a good position, you just nodded off."

"For the last time I'm not your UNCLE! And congratulations! Your mind can actually do other stuff other than being an annoying little freak!" Octavius hissed suddenly. The last comment he made took Jack by surprise.

"I am so sorry Uncle. But you seem to be forgetting that I didn't lose a loved one and attached metallic tentacles to my back during my projects!" Jack snapped back. Octavius stared back, his mouth one straight and tight line. He looked in front of him ignoring Jack.

"Can you be quiet for the rest of the trip? I don't want to hear a word from you until we resolve this mess." Octavius muttered. Jack was about to argue back when Octavius gave him another stare from behind his sunglasses. Jack clenched his teeth before getting up from his seat, storming out of the cabin in the process. Flo, Bubbles and Bimbo gave tiny squeaks of distress as Jack left before they furiously turned to their master.

**Why did you do that to Jackie? **Bimbo hissed. G.C distanced itself from the tentacles and their creator, deciding to be a spectator instead. Octavius didn't answer the question, staring determinedly at the approaching tower. Several more hisses from the tentacles for not answering his question but he ignored them again. Suddenly Flo struck his hand, leaving a small scratch. In the back they heard Jack give a little yelp but for now they didn't care about him.

**Don't ignore us!**

**We want answers!**

Octavius clutched his injured hand, more out of anger than pain.

_He is my fucking brother's son…_

The all tentacles, even G.C. cocked their heads in curiosity. Flo opened its jaws, showing just a bit of its red eye.

**So? **

Octavius looked up at Flo. The upper left tentacle had everyone's attention and it was managing to use it appropriately… for now.

_Every time I see him, I'm reminded of Henry. I'm reminded of Kaia, of Rosie, of Clarice and of that damn…cliff._

**Ah, you remembered Clarice I see **scoffed Flo. A blush rose to the doctor's face as the memory of that intimate kiss reared its head.

**I'm surprised he remembers that whole incident **sneered Bimbo, for once appearing intelligent. Octavius groaned. Why did they have to act like humans?

**We can hear you **Bubbles reminded him. Another groan from their Father.

**So Jack reminds you of all the things you and Henry did to each other?**

_NO! Just every time I see my nephew I'm reminded of my connection to the bastard!_

**Same thing!**

**He doesn't act like his father.**

Octavius looked at G.C. with slight surprise. He looked at the controls of the jet again, taking hold of them and landed on the tower, finally arriving at their destination. The jet landed with a slight jolt but was otherwise fine. The doctor gave another sigh and looked at his creations again.

**Remember what we told you. You weren't a brother to Henry; you could at least feel some sort of compassion for Jack.**

Octavius gave a nod and got up. As he exited the cabin, he found that he was the last one to leave the plane. He looked at Chase and Curt who were carrying a still unconscious Trump over to some nearby crates were Kimiko was writing what looked like an apologetic note. He looked for Jack and found him near the hanger's door. The albino's eyes were set on the others rather than acknowledge the doctor. Octavius decided to talk to Jack later, just so he could let the teen cool off some of that anger.

"Okay! With that done, let's find Robo-Jack!"

Octavius looked at Chase as the Prince produced the map again. Kimiko and Curt peered over his shoulder as Chase scanned the map.

"This is fortunate. It seems the robot is over in the next tower. All we have to do is enter it!" smiled Chase as he made the map disappear before everyone's eyes. Jack was heard to give a grunt before walking over to the edge of the hanger where another tower could be seen about 20 metres away. It was slightly shorter than the Trump Tower and had a large W on one of its faces.

"How do we get over there?" Kimiko asked. Chase looked at her with disbelief.

"We jump of course!" Chase answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Curt jumped up and down, fully backing Chase as Kimiko stared at him.

"We can't jump to the other tower! It is over 30 metres away!"

"Actually it is only 18 metres. Come on, you were trained as a monk! You should be able to jump the distance!"

"NOT AN 18 METRE JUMP!!!!" Kimiko yelled. Octavius gave a sigh.

"How about you hitch a ride on someone else?" he suggested. Kimiko thought for a moment and gave a nod. She took a look at the candidates to take her over.

"Chase no, Octavius no, Curt no… Jack how are you getting to the tower?" Jack showed her his taser and Mantis Flip coin he had attached to his belt.

"I'm going to use to Mantis Flip Coin to jump and if I don't make it I'll use my gun to anchor me there." he explained.

"I'm going with him. He has a back up plan." Kimiko decided.

"You call that a back-up plan?" chuckled Chase.

"At least he has one!"

Curt barked happily and took a running start before leaping of the building. He soared through the air but even all the gracefulness got him only centimetres away from the tower. Everyone held their breath as Curt attached himself to the building walls in an attempt to stop from falling to his doom. He scrambled up the walls and after a few agonizing seconds, managed to get on the roof. Curt looked at the others happily with his tail wagging as if nothing dramatic had ever happened. Jack went next (getting quite a surprise as Kimiko requested a piggy back from him), managing to use the Mantis Flip Coin to get all the way to the other side without using the back up plan. Which left Chase and Octavius.

"My turn." announced Chase and just as he was about to take a run up when Octavius grabbed him around the waist using two tentacles and flung him over to the other tower. Chase landed with a thud on his face, in the middle of Curt and Jack. Octavius jumped and with the help of his tentacles reached the other side without breaking a sweat. Chase got up with a grunt before delivering another punch to Octavius's stomach.

"Next time, ASK for permission to help." grumbled Chase. Octavius was about to say something snappy in return but suddenly he heard voices coming from a nearby air vent.

"I can't believe de boss wanted a corpse!"

"Look, what da boss says is da law! We mustn't complain or else it's to da chimera's cage!"

The group peered from behind another vent as two men, both old walked out of the air vent. Their white shirts were covered with blood as if they had carried a wounded person.

"Well it don't matter! De boss got what he wanted so everyone's happy. Come I'll buy ya a cuppa coffee!"

The men walked off into the staircase on the edge of the building, talking loudly about the kind of coffee they liked. The group remained quiet for a while before coming out of hiding.

"Let's go." Jack said simply as he opened the air vent with caution before entering. The others followed and nearly tripped down the stairs that were placed at their feet but because of the absence of light couldn't be seen. So after a few minutes when everyone was able to untangle themselves from the pile at the bottom of those stairs, they continued on with their journey, which was again stopped short when they came to two tunnels.

"We split up and search for clues?"

"Another reference to Scooby-Doo and I swear I will kill you all."

"So do we split up? We will cover this faster." Kimiko suggested.

"Fine. I'm going with the lizard and the doctor." grumbled Chase.

"No, I'm going to go with Jack. The lizards will go with Kimiko." Octavius said. Before Chase could say anything to that, Octavius grabbed Jack by the arm and hauled him to the right tunnel.

"Come on Chase." sighed Kimiko as started walking to the left tunnel, following an excited Curt. Chase shook his head and obediently followed.

Down the other tunnel, Jack walked forward avoiding Octavius at all costs. The doctor was worried and tried to approach Jack once again but ended up being shrugged off.

"Look I'm sorry," Octavius sighed. No response from Jack. "You can talk again."

Jack still didn't say anything and move on forward. Octavius frowned with annoyance. Either this kid was an obedient idiot or a spiteful smart ass.

"Jack…" Octavius tried again but gave up once again. They continued walking in silence until they reached a dark area of the tunnel. It was impossible to see even if the tentacles used their bright, red lights as torches. Octavius swore he heard another pair of footsteps but he thought it as part of his paranoia that rose up every now and again. But he then heard metallic clicks like small gears were turning around and around. He heard a scream from Jack and maniacal giggling before silence.

"JACK!" yelled Octavius. The tentacles chirped and clicked as he ran through the tunnel. He felt a cold hand being placed on his spine, right on the top of the metallic spine that was fused to his back and to his tentacles. He screamed with pain and agony as red lightning flashed behind him, causing the wires that connected the tentacles to his back short-circuited. The tentacles screeched and gave a spasm as the doctor felt darkness overcome him.

In the meantime, Chase, Kimiko and Curt had exited their tunnel only to find they had done a complete circle and had ended up in the exact place they had started. Just in time to hear the screams.

**And kids that is the story…**

"**GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!"**

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! What happens next? I know the answer and you don't… **


	22. Captured? Oh SHIT!

_**Another update because you were getting itchy for the answer posed in the last chapter! 8 more chapters to go before the story finishes! Thanks again for the reviews and WE HAVE REACHED 50 REVIEWS! THANKS ALL YOU PEEPS!**_

_**In the meantime, two people had a shot at guessing what happens next. One said Spider-man controlled by Carnage and the other said Robo-Jack… One of them is correct…**_

_**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown, Marvel and anything else that obviously doesn't belong to me… don't belong to me.**_

Kimiko looked at Chase with horror, then at the tunnel they just exited. She hoped that Jack and Octavius would exit but the tunnel remained as gloomy and dark as ever. Curt whimpered and nudged Kimiko's hand for comfort.

"We lost them. It's too late now." Chase murmured, staring at the tunnel as well.

"NO! We have to go in there and get them! We will take their tunnel!" Kimiko shouted in desperation, scrambling back to the tunnel. Curt who was giving small chirps held her back.

"Use your brain for once! Something has got the boys! If they managed to take down the doctor then we have no hope!" hissed Chase as he dragged Kimiko away from the tunnel.

"We have to! They can find my father's killer! We have to go back!" Kimiko yelled again, trying to free herself from Chase. Chase tightened his grip on her and dragged her to the exit. Kimiko put up quite a struggle but soon her strength was spent. The pair exited the building and onto the roof where they had first started. Chase locked the door and leaned against it to think. His eyes skimmed across the rooftops, listening to the hustle and bustle of the night traffic. His ears suddenly pricked up to a sound. It wasn't just any sound; he knew it as the one that had scared him away when Jack had seen his dead family. It was a sickening sound from his point of view, one that brought fear to his cold heart. And then another familiar sound, one that was like a rubber band being flung across the room at high speeds.

"The Goblin and the Spider…"

(THERE IS A LINE HERE!!!!!!! Just pretend okay?)

Jack groaned as he woke up from his sort lapse of unconsciousness. He found himself on his side in a white cell with nothing in it except a large mirror. But Jack knew this was no mirror; it was one of those windows that you could see in but not out. He got into a sitting position so he could be more comfortable. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something else. It was another prisoner, huddled in the corner. It seemed to be a little boy with wild, brown hair. He wore pure white clothes like he was a part of the cell.

"Hey kid," Jack said, trying to get the boy's attention. Instead, the boy tried to flatten himself to the wall.

"He's awake Dr Tomes."

"Excellent…"

The window shimmered before showing a tall, old, thin man; wearing a white lab coat that was staring at Jack with cold, grey eyes.

"Hello Jack Spicer, I believe you've had a pleasant sleep." smiled the man. Jack stood up so he wouldn't appear a coward.

"Who are you?" Jack hissed, earning a light chuckle from the man.

"I'm sorry, so improper of me. My name is Adrian Tomes, head scientist of Fisk Corp.," explained the man, a cruel smile playing on his lips. "And that child in the corner is Leech. Don't pay too much attention to him; he is only there so you can't use your powers to summon the dead."

Jack glanced at Leech who stared back with large brown eyes, sunken and miserable.

"How do you know about that?" Jack hissed again.

"A little bird told me."

"And what do you want me for?" asked Jack, eyeing Tomes again.

"Well, I wanted a body to do my experimentations on. So far I only got to use my theories on the dead bodies and I must admit they work well but I want to see what happens if we use a live human," Tomes chuckled again. "Leech was a small success but he is a broken toy that is no fun to play with."

Leech gave a tiny sob that reminded Jack of his own brother Tobio when he got in trouble. The teen's heart ached as he started to wonder how his own brother was faring with his father.

"Anyway, I'm coming to collect you for experimentation in half an hour. Enjoy your last 30 minutes of life as a human."

The window shimmered once again and Jack was left with his reflection. Yea! Up shit creek without a paddle, once again! He sat back on the floor with a groan and twiddled his fingers. He decided to examine all his body parts just in case they were altered during the experiment. That, or he could just contact Octavius, say he was sorry without meaning it (he was still mad) and then the guy can come and break him out. Then they could kick every singles person's ass into oblivion and avenge Kimiko's father, saving the world in the process. Jack liked that idea better than examining his body parts so he tried to contact Octavius. Hmmm… Not right, something is… said Yoda. Something was blocking his mind and it hurt quite a lot when he tried to talk to the doctor.

"Brain freeze…" he yelped, clutching his head as a splitting headache tore through his skull.

"It's me… sorry."

Jack looked at the boy in the corner and felt pity on him. He approached the boy and sat next to him. Leech looked incredulously at him before scurrying away to the opposite corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" laughed Jack as he tried once again to approach Leech. The boy scurried away again before Jack had a chance to get up to a metre.

"This will be taking up the majority of my 30 minutes," mumbled Jack as he watched Leech back up into another corner. "Fine let's play this game!"

Jack dug through his pockets and pulled out a miraculously intact Oreo biscuit. He originally was going to use it to tease Octavius but that could wait another day. He waved it through the air, daring Leech to come closer. Leech stared hungrily at the sugar goodness and inched a bit closer.

"Come on Leech. It is the chocolate filling..." Jack continued. Leech moved a few more inches. Jack moved closer as well and bent down so he was the same height as Leech. The boy suddenly lunged at Jack, swiping the Oreo of him, leaving Jack Oreo-less.

"Hey!" Jack shouted and jumped on Leech managing to grab his ankles, sending the poor boy to the ground. Jack got up and got a better grip on Leech, now holding him by his waist. He also grabbed the Oreo off the floor.

"Now are you willing to cooperate, or do you want to see me eat this Oreo?" mock-threatened Jack as the Oreo neared his mouth. Leech looked at the Oreo with hunger and nodded his head.

"Okay, answer the questions and you will get a piece of the Oreo. First question: Why can't I use my powers?" asked Jack. Leech hesitated at first but with a single wave of the Oreo, he answered.

"I was designed to suck other peoples powers, like a normal leech," Leech answered simply. "Oreo?"

Jack cut part of the Oreo and handed it to Leech who ate it like he was on the run.

"Second question: What is Fisk Corp.?"

"Um… I think it's a company for medical engineering among other stuff. Wilson Fisk owns it and he is like the richest guy in New York. I'm not sure though… Oreo?"

"Okay and third question: Can we get out of here?" To this Leech's face sunk into misery and shook his head. Jack frowned and handed the rest of the Oreo to the boy. Leech took it but it seemed that with the last question he had lost his appetite.

"But what did you mean by 'we'?" Leech asked suddenly. Jack looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Oreo?" Jack asked cheekily, earning a smile and a giggle from Leech. Leech broke off a bit of his piece and handed it to Jack.

"Don't you want to get out of here? I assumed that if my uncle and I escaped you would want to follow." answered Jack, munching on his Oreo piece. Leech's eyes lit up at this and hugged Jack with all his might.

"No one has cared for me before!" sobbed Leech. Jack blushed and gave a pat on the boy's back.

"Thanks kid. Uh, you are choking me. Could you let go?"

"Oops, sorry Jack." apologised Leech, letting go of his chokehold on Jack.

"You are a real sucker…" teased Jack. Leech stared at him curiously before walking to one of the walls and attached himself to it. He grinned as he continued on all fours until he was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Jack was left open-mouthed at the display, not being able to say anything. He had seen grander displays of power but in my opinion, I think what amazed him was Leech's ability to still smile like an innocent boy even if the eyes were sunken and lived under someone called Tomes. From what Jack could see, the kid had it bad.

"Yea, Adrian designed me to be like a leech in all aspects. I can also suck blood but it tastes disgusting so I just use it to stick to walls and people."

"I am most humbled to meet a kid of your powers." Jack grinned bowing low to show he meant those words. Those 30 minutes passed faster than Jack suspected. The two prisoners sat down talking about nothing and everything and for once Jack felt he was with his little brother once again without the interruption of a powerful artefact or Father. It sure beat looking at his body parts. As they talked about their families, a door Jack had previously missed opened and in came two men along with Adrian Tomes. Leech froze in fear and hid behind Jack as the albino stood up against the scientist.

"Time for you appointment with the doctor," grinned Tomes with an evil smile before turning to the two men behind him. "Grab them."

The burly men gave a nod as one grabbed Leech and the other grabbed Jack, both in a strong bear hug. Jack heard Leech cry softly and felt scared himself. He never realised how lonely one could be alone. He started to miss the tentacles and Octavius and their voices in his head. Come to think of it, he felt bad for mentioning his wife in such a horrible way.

Hey uncle… if you can hear me I'm sorry for that comment on your wife.

No such luck; instead, he got a splitting headache.

In another cell, not so far away from Jack's, was an unconscious Otto Octavius. He wouldn't be awake for some time but the tentacles moved ever so slightly. The top left, Flo, slowly lifted its metallic jaws up and looked around. They seemed to be in a round cell with no door and a window that circulated the top of the high room as if they were being observed. Bimbo was the next to get up, joining its sibling in the observations.

**Where are we? **Bimbo questioned, nudging its sibling for an answer. Flo offered a chirp and began poking Octavius. This action resulted in making the rest of the tentacles wake up. Their creator simply gave a groan and tried to bat them away with his hand.

**Father, we are in a dome cell, with seemingly no way out except a window that circulates the room. What do you want us to do?**

_Leave me alone for starters…_

The tentacles stared at their creator before Flo nipped him again on the hand. Octavius sat up in fury but when the tentacles pointed to the surroundings, he calmed down…slightly. In the meantime, the tentacles did a quick scan of his body and themselves, to check if they had any damage done to them.

**You seem healthy Father, apart from a few scratches and bruises. We appear healthy as well **reported G.C. as it scanned its siblings until it reached Bubbles. The sibling gave a nervous bobble and tried to hide behind Octavius.

**Don't look at me…**

Octavius gave a sympathetic look at the bottom left tentacle and tried to bring it out from behind him. He took it by its head and rested it on his lap. Bubbles tried to hide under the coat to stay away from its siblings' looks.

_Now Bimbo what is wrong? _Octavius cooed, marking this the first time he had called the tentacles by their name. Bubbles gave a nervous bobble and a chirp to its siblings.

**I'm malfonctioning… **it whimpered.

_You mean 'malfunctioning' _corrected Octavius as he calmly stroked its metallic head.

**I can't say the vowel 'o'…**

**But you are saying it **said a puzzled Bimbo.

**If you are trying to tell a joke sibling, it isn't working! **G.C. snapped, making Bubbles duck back under the coat. Octavius gave a light slap on the top right tentacle before trying to get Bubbles out from his coat.

_Come out Bubbles. You are not in trouble _sighed Octavius as he finally got the distressed tentacle out in the open.

**I can't say 'o'!! The letter at the end of yoo! I can't say the last vowel in the alphabet!!! **Bubbles yelled, taking aback its siblings and creator.

**Ah.**

**You can't say the vowel 'u'… sorry… **Flo said to its bottom half and gave it a friendly nuzzle. But unlike Flo, the rest of the siblings started teasing poor Bubbles, ordering it to say words that contained the letter u, including its appointed name. The doctor sat in silence as he tried to figure a way out of here. He got up and looked up at the window above him. People stared down at him, talking to each other and examining him like he was something under the microscope. Suddenly Octavius felt very exposed as the people above wrote something on their clipboards.

_We are not alone._

**Can we stop quoting movies?! **

**Shot op G.C.**

Suddenly the people at the top scurried away as if something scary and horrifying was coming. Octavius alerted the tentacles that were bickering amongst each other. The thing that made the others run didn't seem terrible or horrifying. It was a large man, wearing a white Armani suit, smoking a cigar. He was bald and strangely enough on his shoulder sat a bean. Octavius guessed this was the man in charge and the guy that was going to get his ass kicked. But that Armani suit looked good; perhaps he could steal it later. The man beckoned for Octavius to come with a smirk on his face. Octavius eyed the man suspiciously before ordering his creations to walk up the walls to greet the man. As soon as Octavius came face to face with the man, the windows shimmered and the man started to speak.

"Good day, Dr. Octavius. Sleep well, I presume?" he said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigar of fine quality. Octavius suddenly started reminiscing the day when he last had a cigar; he was celebrating the completion of his fusion reactor. He wasn't a regular smoker but cigars, in his opinion, were to be used only when celebrating. So this man must have been terribly excited about something. The man took a drag before blowing the smoke from the side of his mouth, away from the bean situated on his shoulder.

"Answer my question, Doctor." ordered the man. Octavius gave him a smirk instead and folded his arms as he leaned back, using the tentacle brace as support for his back. The man's face darkened and moved on with the next question.

"Do you want to know why you are held in this cell?" the man asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes." Octavius answered back, in his own cocky way, angering the man more. The man took another drag of his cigar and blew it out in Octavius's direction as he calmed down from the response.

"My scientists and I are curious about you. You have suffered two electric bursts down your spine…"

"Three actually."

"Three electric bursts down your spine, punched and kicked repeatedly, fallen into icy cold waters where your failed sun was sinking into, which would have boiled the waters to an immeasurable heat but you stand before us as healthy as ever. You are supposed to be dead." finished the man, taking another drag of the cigar. Octavius was sure he was doing this to make him feel jealous.

"I've had lots of luck on my side. It's Wilson Fisk right? I've seen your face in the newspaper. Very ugly face, if I do say so myself." Octavius teased. Fisk bit hard on his cigar, the anger easily seen on his face.

"You luck is about to run out my friend."

Octavius looked at the bean on Fisk's shoulder with amazement. It was larger than any bean he had ever seen; brown in colour with two green roots that served as hands. It had a crooked smile, filled with crooked teeth and a pair of yellow eyes.

"Your scientists are curious about me and not a talking bean?" asked Octavius.

"Hannibal and I have struck a little deal." smiled Fisk, exchanging a sinister glance with the bean on his shoulder.

"You gave it a name? And the Bugle calls me crazy…" scoffed the doctor. In his mind, the tentacles gave a light chuckle.

"Foolish man! I'm something to be feared! I brought darkness all over the world 2500 years ago and after we are finished with you, I shall bring it back again!" hissed Hannibal, pointing a root/finger at the doctor.

"Pull the other tentacle. You are a bean." Octavius scoffed again.

"Why you-"

"Bean."

"Look-"

"Bean."

"Could you-"

"Bean."

"SHUT UP!!!"

"What, want me to lower your self esteem a bit more?"

"You may laugh now. But I thought I should just let you know that your partner, Jack Spicer, is being experimented on. If you're lucky, he might be able to remember you or resemble a human." Fisk interrupted suddenly. Octavius looked at him again, all traces of humour replaced with anger.

"What have you done to him?" Octavius growled.

"Not even I know. Adrian Tomes wanted a live human for his experiments and I simply gave him what he wanted." shrugged Fisk as he walked away with a chuckle. Octavius stared blankly at Fisk. He gave a roar of anger and struck the window with Flo and G.C. The window held strong and left the two upper tentacles dazed. Fisk and Hannibal shared a laugh that made Octavius madder. He struck the window with the two upper tentacles again and again but it didn't result to anything.

"We made sure the window is strong enough to withstand your attacks. We don't want a break out of any sort. Especially from a multi-tentacled doctor who drank the Western Dragon soup!" cackled Hannibal as he saw Octavius give another blank stare.

"How did you know?" whispered Octavius. Hannibal gave a giggle as he enjoyed playing with the doctor.

"I am the one who gave Chase the Eastern Dragon soup. I also included the recipe for the Western Dragon soup. I know when someone has drunk the Western or Eastern soup and you have all the signs of a Western Dragon drinker. Abnormal strength, amber eyes, increased height…"

Another strike from the tentacles was made on the window, but again no crack.

"And aggressive. Enjoy your stay." Hannibal finished off. Fisk started walking away again, leaving Octavius fuming. He punched the window again before the tentacles struck the same spot again. Octavius didn't know and didn't hear it but the tentacles, thanks to their sensitive hearing, heard it and reported it back to their creator with glee.

**Father! There is a crack! There is a crack in the window!**

**When do we strike?**

_**They will strike in the next chapter! **_


	23. Butt kicking!

**We needed more butt kicking braindamage-1990 thinks so butt kicking we shall have! And we have Harry and Norman again!!! Go Goblin Go!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Marvel. Not even the Oreos… damn.**

Chase peered around the corner before beckoning Kimiko and Curt to follow. Kimiko came around, holding a coat over Curt so that no one could see the lizard. Curt gave a whimper and often tried to poke out his scaly head for a look around. Kimiko struggled to keep him under control, resulting in her using her fiery powers to give the lizard a small burn. This caused quite some commotion under the coat.

"Be quiet!" growled Chase before turning his attention to a much bigger commotion up in the air. A young teenager, likely a male, wearing a suit of blue and red with a black spider on his chest, swinging through the air with grace whilst avoiding the swift razor balls another young, male teenager wearing green armour and a goblin mask with amber eyes and a long purple hat threw at him.

"Stay still Parker! I'm trying to kill you!" yelled the Goblin as he threw a bomb that threw out tiny poisonous needles at his foe. Spider-man dodged them, letting his webbing fly towards the Green Goblin, hitting right in the face. The Goblin let out a yell before tearing the webbing off his face and flying towards Spider-man with the silver glider.

"Okay, here is the plan. I will tackle Spider-man and Curt will tackle the Goblin. Kimiko, you'll make a giant fire shield to prevent anyone from seeing us or going after us." Chase whispered as the super powered humans fought, both ignorant of what was ahead. Kimiko gave a nod and removed the coat from Curt. The lizard, relieved from the annoying fabric, bobbed his head. Chase was glad no one was complaining of this plan; many things could go wrong but they were in a hurry. Chase counted down from 3 to 1 before running and jumping along with Curt towards the duo fighting. Spider-man, thanks to his Spider-sense, looked sideways to meet Chase face on. Chase tackled into the super-hero and made him hit the ground. Intense heat was suddenly all around them as Kimiko made a shield of fire around them. Curt had successfully tackled the Green Goblin as well and was currently licking him to death. Chase struggled to hold down his catch until he delivered a swift knee to the hero's stomach.

"Stop struggling! We need your help!" yelled Kimiko as she controlled the inferno shield from getting too close to the others. The Goblin stared at the lizards with a grin, already having met them so he stayed still, content with patting Curt on the head. Spider-man grew still making Chase let him go. Spider-man backed away from Chase in a fighting pose but noticed the fires around him so instead let his fighting pose down and gave them a suspicious look beneath his mask.

"What is it?" Spider-man asked.

"Octavius and Jack! They have been captured and we need your help to save them!" pleaded Kimiko. Spider-man flinched and stared at Chase, Curt and Kimiko with surprise.

"Doctor Octavius? Where is he?" Spider-man said as shook himself out of it.

"In a building with a W on it."

"That is Wal-Mart. Are you telling me the great Doctor Octopus is crushed under a massive pile of Oreos?" the Goblin joked.

"This is serious!" yelled Kimiko, making the inferno more powerful. In the meantime, Chase was trying to avoid eyesight with the Goblin but there was no luck in that. The Goblin, or to be more precise Harry, gave a smirk and approached the Prince.

"We meet again I see. Anymore family visits?" sniggered Harry.

"You know each other?" Spider-man asked.

"I trashed his place along with Curt, Jack and Octavius." grumbled Chase. Harry gave another grin and his mask flew off his face, revealing itself to be Norman or the-male-version-of-Wuya ghost. Spider-man gasped as the ghost stretched himself before taking a good look at his surroundings.

"Not you two scaly humans again…" Norman grumbled as he looked at Chase and Curt.

"Hey guys! Octavius and Jack are in trouble and we are all chit-chatting as if we are at a tea party!!!" Kimiko shouted in annoyance and anger. The fire flared around them making the boys in the middle swallow down their fear and anxiety of having a girl with anger management issues control the blazing fire around them.

"What is going on?" Norman asked after a few moments. Chase gave a sigh and explained. He made it brief and only gave the important details like where the building was (he wasn't stupid to say about the doctor's past)

"We have to save them! I like Jack! He scared you good!" gasped Harry, immediately grabbing Spider-man by his arm.

"I call that reinforcement. Let's go save the boys." Chase said. Kimiko nodded and the fire shield came down, leaving the wind to blow in their faces. Spider-man looked at them in worry, as if in his mind he was thinking of the damage this whole group could cause, especially since they had the Goblin.

"This is going to be a long night, I just know it…" moaned Spider-man.

"Shut up Parker." snapped Harry before following the others to the tower to save Jack and Octavius.

(LINE!!!!!!!! Yes)

Octavius paced around in his dome cell in anger and boredom. It didn't help that above him, several of the staff were jeering at him.

"I'm really getting mad now…" he hissed to himself. The tentacles gave clicks and tiny shrieks of agreement. Bubbled, now as the newly renamed Bobbles since it couldn't pronounce its name, gave a vigorous bobble at the remark as well.

**We have to get out of here. It is humiliating to be stuck here and they treat us like captive animals **G.C. grumbled, giving a tiny shriek at the staff above.

**But how? We tried before and we can't break that mirror unless we get angry again! And that could have disastrous consequences! **Bimbo argued.

**You forget the crack. We managed to crack the window when we got mad **said Flo in return, with a hint of mischief in its voice.

_We will have to do that in order to get out of here. I'm sure that this time we will only harm those who have imprisoned us and not anyone else._

**Bot are yoo sore? Do yoo think we will know the difference between them and Jack? **Bobbles whimpered, not wanting to hurt anyone innocent. Octavius took a few seconds to comprehend the bottom left tentacle's new language but in the end he nodded his head. He looked upwards casting a glare to the staff above and he felt the anger boil inside him. He approached the spherical walls and the tentacles immediately grabbed hold of it and scaled upwards, leaving three pointed stars behind. The people that were previously laughing at him now watched him with caution as the Doctor reached the window. The top left tentacle gave them a bright red glare as it targeted the small crack in the window's bottom side. It reared backwards before it struck with power and speed at the miniscule crack, which grew considerably larger. The people screamed as the tentacle struck again, this time breaking the window. They ran in all directions as Octavius climbed out of his cell and surveyed the chaos around him.

"It's good to know I haven't lost my touch to make people run wild." he smirked.

**And you didn't have to get mad! **Bimbo chirped.

**I wanted to go crazy… **grumbled G.C.

_Yes I wonder why I didn't go crazy?_

**Maybe you needed something that angered you more than breaking out of here.**

_Doesn't matter. We go look for Jack then we find Wilson Fisk. I want that Armani suit of his. And a cigar._

The tentacles set Octavius on the floor and looked at their surroundings. It was shaped like the cell but the walls were grey and there was carpet on the floor. A large door was situated a few metres away so Octavius walked to it. Bobbles were given the honours of breaking down door. After that was finished, the doctor was faced with armed soldiers. Many held large guns and shields, whilst some held a simple baton.

"Wilson sent you guys to take me out? He must be running on a budget." he sighed. G.C. struck first with a whip-like move, taking down three soldiers in the process. At the same time, Flo took down another two as the two lower tentacles manoeuvred Octavius away from the speeding bullets. In the space of five minutes, Octavius had taken down all of Fisk's army leaving one measly soldier to stand with no weapons and trembling knees. Octavius walked up to him with a smirk that made shivers run down the soldier's spine. As he did, he grabbed a nearby gun from another unconscious soldier and pointed it at the trembling soldier's forehead.

"Do you feel lucky punk?" mock-threatened Octavius in his best Clint Eastwood accent. It was a pretty bad accent but if you were in the soldier's position you wouldn't exactly worry about that and instead concentrate on the writhing tentacles around your head. The soldier shook his head side to side to the doctor's question.

"Your luck just got slightly better." said Octavius as he flipped the gun over so he was holding on to the barrel and clubbed the soldier on the temples. The soldier fell unconscious before the doctor's feet, making Octavius smile and step over the body. He tried to contact Jack but was instead met with a barrier and a headache. He clutched his head as the pain tore through his head and waited for it to ebb away.

**I know I'm stating the obvious but we can't contact Jack.**

**No shit Sherlock.**

_We will have to find him the hard way _sighed Octavius as he activated the heat sensors in the tentacles. He got several weak signals from all directions so that didn't help much either. Behind him he heard the soldier he had previously hit slowly return to the world of the awakened.

**We should have hit him harder **complained G.C. Octavius stared at the soldier and an idea formed in his head.

"My good fellow," he started as he grabbed the soldier by his jacket and hoisted him up in the air, giving the poor guy his second scare. "Can you tell me where to find Adrian Tomes?"

(There. Is. A. Line. Here.)

Adrian Tomes paced around Jack, collecting a needle from a nearby rack as the soldiers buckled the albino down onto a tilted table. Leech was pushed into a corner behind a bench, left to observe the experimentation. The boy's eyes were wide with fear as Tomes glanced at his first achievement with cruel smile. Leech huddled in the corner as he met the cold eyes of Tomes.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Jack as he comfortably settled himself on the cold surface of the table that smelled of bleach and blood.

"First I'm going to numb you. You won't feel anything but see everything as I then inject some DNA of a snake and a tamarin into your blood system along with some serum that will help it bond with your DNA and mask it from the white blood cells." Tomes explained as he flicked the needle.

"You are going to mess with my DNA?!" yelped Jack, struggling to get himself out of his bonds.

"I thought Leech made it quite apparent. You see I like creating chimeras. It is a hobby and obsession of mine, creating the ultimate kind of human being. Homo sapiens has lived and prospered but I think it is time for its kind to die and something better to take its place."

"I know many of your victims have said this but YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Why yes thank you. Now be quiet, experimentation has begun."

(L.I.N.E.)

Octavius followed the directions the soldier gave him, marking the walls with a small dent with the tentacles so he could find the exit again. He trusted the soldier's directions since they spilled out of the poor man's mouth as soon as Octavius had asked the question. The doctor turned a right corner and was overjoyed to find a door that had large, red words saying 'LAB. SCIENTISTS AND ASSISTANTS ONLY'

"Well I'm I scientist." Octavius shrugged and walked towards the door. Suddenly the tentacles jerked him sideways just as a red orb flew past him and exploded against the wall.

"You will soon be a dead one."

Octavius whirled around and stood still at the sight. Jack stood before him.

"Jack?" he blurted in disbelief. The tentacles however hissed and gave tiny shrieks at Jack.

**It isn't Jack; this one has got no pulse. And it just threw a red explosive ball at us **Flo said as it reared its head backwards to strike.

"You must be Robo-Jack." said the doctor as he straightened himself up. The robot version of Jack gave a smirk and a little nod of the head.

"You must be Otto Octavius. Or do you prefer Doctor Octopus?" teased Robo-Jack. Octavius gave a sigh and shook his head as he listened to the tentacles laugh in his head.

"You may call me Octavius. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go rescue the real Jack so you just stay here and I'll deal with you later." smiled the doctor. He turned around to walk to the labs again but Robo-Jack shot out an extended arm and grabbed Bobbles's head. The hand glowed red but Bobbles managed to shake it off just in time as a red beam shot out of the hand.

"You aren't going anywhere," Robo-Jack growled as he retracted his arm to its normal position. "Until you have gone past me."

Before we go on with the epic battle between Octavius and Robo-Jack, let me describe the surroundings. This battle will be situated in a narrow corridor, 10 metres long, 2 metres high and 4 metres in width. If you consider Octavius and his tentacles this comes to quite a disadvantage since the man is 6'5 tall, the tentacles can stretch to 20 metres or more and he can't make himself go higher lest he hits his head on the ceiling. A disadvantage indeed.

"Listen you annoying piece of scrap metal, get out of my way." growled Octavius. Bimbo shot out and grabbed Robo-Jack's leg, turning him upside down before slamming him against the wall and tossing him away. Robo-Jack landed with a thud against the floor but it quickly got back up on his feet. Octavius gave another growl and launched another tentacle at the robot, which was easily dodged. Robo-Jack bounced off the walls and landed a kick in Octavius's gut. G.C. hissed and slammed Robo-Jack into the wall. A sheathing sound was heard along with a cry from Robo-Jack. The robot struggled to remove G.C. from his chest but the tentacle stayed firmly in place. Robo-Jack placed his hands on the tentacle's neck as they glowed a blood red once again. Red bolts bounced off the metallic tentacle, with no damage being made. Octavius laughed as Flo and Bobbles joined the robot's torture as they grabbed hold of his arms and pulled. Robo-Jack screamed as his arms were being pulled out of their sockets. Octavius started having the nagging feeling he was going sadistic and he felt that it was highly immoral of him to do so.

_Tear off his left arm but leave the right one on. Bimbo, after G.C. lets go of the robot, you are to throw him away._

The tentacles sighed a yes and did what they were told with slight hesitation since they wanted to deal more damage. Flo tore off the left arm as Bobbles covered the robot's mouth to prevent any more screaming. G.C. removed itself from Robo-Jack's chest, revealing the sheathing sound to be the hidden dagger, leaving a hole in the robot's chest where oil oozed out. Bimbo grabbed the leg and did its part. So in the end, the size and height of the corridor didn't affect the epic battle, which wasn't really epic. That is called false advertising, peoples.

Octavius walked up to the robot and knelt down to speak to it.

"Before I let you go on your way, I want you to know that you are too prideful and you should tone it down a bit. Second when you get to Fisk and his crazy bean, tell them that I have indeed enjoyed my stay but I feel that I must leave them and rescue my nephew," smiled Octavius as he shooed the robot away. Robo-Jack gritted his teeth and tried to get up but Bobbles gave him a small knock on the head. Robo-Jack gave a growl and raised his right arm to try to blow Octavius's head off with a red beam. The doctor sighed and simply grabbed the arm and directed it to the ceiling. The beam connected with the ceiling causing a rumble from above. Octavius looked up and frowned before looking back at Robo-Jack. "Go now before I change my mind and decide to kill you."

He got up and walked towards the labs as he heard the ceiling collapse behind him, blocking the way out. He also heard a yell of frustration from Robo-Jack and another yell but this one was in pain.

**Jack!**

Octavius ran into the labs, breaking down the doors in the process. It was one simple, large white room filled with test tubes and papers all around the place. In the corner an old man wearing a white lab coat was placing a piece of gaze in the crook of Jack's elbow. The albino writhed as he tried to get himself out of the bonds that held him down on the white table. The old man looked at Octavius with a smile, a cold one.

"You must be Dr. Octavius. Just in time, I just finished with your partner Jack."

**BTW that little moment of the Armani suit is just a little reminder of the ANCIENT Doctor Octopus of the '80s. In one comic, they had Doc Ock in a lovely white Armani suit and even though he has a history of wardrobe malfunctions (I can count three) this set him apart from other villains dancing around in Spandex. I might draw an Armani wearing Octavius… he would look spiffy. **


	24. You're a MONKEY!

**Woot! I'm back! That was a rather long wait but oh well, good things come to those who wait! Um… I'm still working on the next chapter 'cause I have LOTS of work to do… so there might be another short wait ;**

"WHAT?!"

Fisk stood up from his office seat to address the broken Robo-Jack that was having trouble standing up. The beaten up robot cast his red eyes to the floor to avoid the Kingpin's eyes.

"You couldn't stall him? You are the replica of the original! You could have fooled the doctor and then killed him! Are you that stupid?!" Fisk continued to yell. Robo-Jack stumbled away from the approaching Fisk in fear he was going to get another wallop.

"It doesn't matter. We will have to activate the machine now if we want everything to go according to plan. Besides, they will all die after the reactor has reached full power." Hannibal said, ignored for most of the conversation. He jumped down from the desk where he was previously sitting and with another jump landed on Fisk's shoulder. Fisk walked up to a nearby bookcase, filled with books obviously. His eyes scanned the thick tomes until he saw a book called 'Boy Genius'. He pulled it out and the bookcase moved to the side to reveal a secret passageway. The Kingpin walked through it, followed by Robo-Jack. The evil trio were on a platform high above, looking below. Fisk walked along the platform to a mini elevator that took him and Robo-Jack to the bottom where a large machine that looked like a claw stood.

"You know what this is?" Fisk asked the robot beside him. Robo-Jack shook his head as they walked off the elevator to take a better look at the strange contraption. It wasn't exactly a claw. It was made up of a large circular platform 20 metres in diameter and four 30 metre high crooked towers that bent towards the middle. In the middle, a small glass ball situated in the air, three blue orbs swirled around in circles.

"It is a fusion reactor. This is the third time someone has tried to create a machine like this. I do believe I have created the ultimate weapon unlike Octavius who believed he had created a power source to sustain all. He was a fool to believe that." answered Fisk as his fingers drummed against the crooked towers.

"What does it do?" asked Robo-Jack.

"It creates a miniature version of the very thing that is at the top of the food chain, robot." Hannibal smiled as he hopped off the Kingpin's shoulder and proceeded to a nearby cabinet. He opened it and pulled out the Moby Morpher, the shen gun wu that allowed others to take the appearance of others.

"You will have to go and face them again if this machine is to activate without any problem from outside sources." Fisk said, holding a strange little coil in his hand.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm missing an arm and have a hole in my chest where oil is currently spilling onto the floor." Robo-Jack hissed, presenting the hole and the MIA arm.

"I know. That is when this fusion coil comes into play."

(Line… I know this is annoying but the line thing isn't working)

Octavius stared as he watched Jack squirm in pain. Tomes simply continued to add pressure on the injection spot where he had previously inserted the needle filled with the snake and tamarin DNA along with his own serum to help it bond with Jack's own DNA strands. Leech stared wide mouthed and eyed at the newcomer with his tentacles. The boy edged slowly out of the corner to get a better view of the situation. Tomes noticed Leech and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back in the corner.

"Stay away Leech." Tomes warned. The boy gave another whimper and stayed put once again. As the old scientist turned his head to face Octavius, he faced his fist instead. Octavius stood over Tomes, breathing hard, clenching his fist. The doctor stomped over to Tomes lifting him up in the air.

"What have you done to Jack?!" yelled Octavius as he shook Tomes hard. Tomes chuckled as the doctor stopped the shaking.

"Made him better." Tomes said, unable to withhold his chuckling. Octavius's face darkened and launched another punch to Tomes's face. Leech peered from behind the bench as Octavius asked the same question again to Tomes. He crept out and hurried to Jack who stopped squirming and looked like he was about to puke. He tried to undo the buckles that kept Jack on the table when he suddenly heard hisses above his head. Leech was too scared to look up so he continued to undo the buckles. More hisses surrounded him, making Leech work faster. Finally when he reached the last buckle, a hand covered his. The boy shook with fear and looked up. The newcomer, the one Tomes had called Octavius looked down along with four tentacles with red eyes. Leech looked down at his covered hand were Octavius's hand; bloodied by the punches he dealt Tomes.

"Sorry…" whispered Leech as he withdrew his hand from underneath the larger one. Jack tried to keep his eyes open before doing another violent spasm. Octavius undid the last buckle and with his tentacles, carefully lay Jack on the floor and cleared away anything that Jack could hit. Soon the spasm subsided and Jack was left breathing heavily again. Octavius laid him on his side before looking back at Leech who was once again pressed against the corner in pure terror.

"And who are you?" asked Octavius as Bobbles slinked towards the boy in the corner. Leech opened his mouth but no sound came out and instead looked like a goldfish out of water. Octavius gave a chuckle as Bobbles gently grabbed Leech by the waist and brought him closer.

"L-L-Leech… His name is Leech."

Octavius looked down at Jack as the albino spoke.

"Jack!" sighed the boy happily. Octavius gave a smile and lifted Jack into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Octavius asked. Jack shook his head.

"Do I look okay?"

"No you're pale as if you saw a ghost." chuckled the doctor. Leech hugged Jack tightly, making the albino gasp for breath.

"Easy there." Jack wheezed, prying Leech's hands off his chest.

"What did he inject you with?" asked Octavius as he took a quick glance at Tomes who still lay unconscious some metres away from him.

"DNA of a snake and tamarin… what is a tamarin?" answered Jack.

"A tamarin is a kind of monkey." To this Jack jumped to his feet in panic.

"I don't want to be a monkey! Or something crossed with a monkey! GET IT OUT OF MEEEEEEE!!!" yelled Jack, starting to run around the place.

"Does he usually do that?" Leech asked timidly. Octavius nodded his head. G.C. gave a grumble before grabbing a nearby microscope and threw it at Jack. Jack hit the ground as the equipment sailed over him. G.C. paused then threw another microscope and Jack dodged it once again. G.C. tried a whole table next. The same results albeit Jack was now mad than panicky.

"Stop throwing stuff!" he yelled.

"It has become an interesting sport to watch."

Leech gave a giggle.

"Besides, you're making the boy laugh. After this I advise you take a job as a comedian."

"Hardy-ha-ha! If anyone is going to be a comedian it's you!" retorted Jack, dusting himself off. He then twisted and turned examining his body. "Say, I do think I have some more muscle." grinned Jack as he pulled up his trench coat sleeve to reveal his arm that did have a bit more muscle than before.

"Whoa…" whistled Leech. Jack performed a somersault and landed back on his feet.

"I'm too cool." he announced.

"There has to be a side effect…" grumbled Octavius, sitting back against the bench. Jack performed another somersault to amuse Leech and unconsciously scratched his bottom after he was done performing it.

**He scratches his ass like a monkey **giggled Bobbles.

**Jack, there is a side effect **Flo passed on to Jack. Jack ignored the tentacle, making it feel worried.

**Jack?**

Jack ignored Flo again. Flo gasped and grabbed the albino, coiling itself around his body so that the head faced Jack.

**Jack, can you hear me? JACK!!! **Flo yelled shaking Jack hard, almost hard enough to break a man's neck.

"Doc!!! Your tentacles are going CRAZY!!!!!" shrieked Jack. Octavius slapped Flo hard on its metallic head, making it stop the shaking and snake behind his back in embarrassment. To be perfectly honest, Octavius had forgotten about the connection. He couldn't feel Jack's painful spasms or hear him via brain transmission.

"Flo is quite right. What happened to your… powers?" Octavius said, putting extra emphasis on 'powers'. Jack grinned and jerked a thumb at Leech who had backed away in terror of the wild tentacles.

"He isn't called Leech for nothing."

Octavius looked at Leech who shied away and scurried behind Jack. The tentacles lowered themselves down to the boy's level and examined him from all angles.

"So you can't see the dead or anything?" Octavius asked again, focusing his attention once again on Jack. Jack shook his head and then gave a face as if he had remembered something.

"There is one thing that troubles me. Adrian knew I had death seeing thingie powers but I don't think I ever mentioned it to him."

"Maybe Fisk knows."

Jack looked at the doctor with curiosity.

"When I was trapped in my cell, a man named Wilson Fisk gave me a visit. He is a true nut-job, even had a talking bean on his shoulder who knew I had drunk the Western soup," chuckled Octavius. "We can just go and beat him to a pulp and then grab everything that is worth stealing and be on our way!" he continued, already thinking of the Armani and cigars. He didn't notice Jack's horrified expression though.

"Did you say a talking bean?" gulped Jack. Octavius nodded and was surprised to see Jack clutch the bench to regain his stability. When he asked why he was met with an explosive answer from the teen.

"Hannibal is a demon!!! He is as powerful as Chase and if he is involved in something like this it won't be enough to beat everyone to a pulp! This is involving all people of the world! WE COULD ALL DIE HORRIBLY IF HE SUCEEDS!!!" Jack shouted, pacing around the room with sweat pouring slowly down his face as his mind thought of ways to die. Octavius stood with his mouth open, looking like a guppy. He closed it and stood silent, with a hand on his chin.

"If that is the case, we must hurry. Chase and the others haven't come yet so we have to strike now if we want to do some major damage." Octavius said after a few minutes of thinking.

'We don't even know what the plan is! For all we know we will be stumbling into a trap." moaned Jack sitting on the ground in defeat.

"Leech, don't you know anything of this?" Octavius asked in desperation. Leech shook his head timidly.

"Adrian doesn't tell me anything. And he doesn't know anything either since he is in the biology department. He volunteered for the project only because they needed three dead people and Adrian needed bodies for his experiments." explained Leech in a whisper making Octavius groan in frustration. The doctor rubbed his eyes and looks at Leech who was once again frozen in terror. He sighed and knelt down to the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid of us and speak up a little. We won't hurt you and we won't let anyone hurt you. So calm down okay?" smiled the doctor, trying to ease Leech's terror hold. The boy still seemed frightened as ever, it was to be expected, but it did do some difference. Octavius stood up once again and headed out the door he had previously barged through, beckoning the others to follow him. The others followed him to the collapsed corridor, Jack raising an eyebrow at the rubble and the oil on the ground. Octavius easily cleared the way with a couple of sweeps of the tentacles. As soon as the rubble was cleared, Leech ran forwards looking around corners then running off again but always in sight of Jack and Octavius. Since Leech wasn't near them, it gave the two time to talk by their mental bond.

Sorry.

_I'm sorry too. We both acted like assholes._

But you were a bigger asshole.

Octavius let out an exasperated sigh and lightly slapped the boy on the back of his head. Jack gave a tiny chuckle and kept on walking. Three of the four tentacles nuzzled Jack except of course for G.C. who simply regarded Jack with one look of its red eye before pointing its metallic snout in the air. Octavius gave a warm smile at the tentacles antics (currently giving Jack a bear hug) before looking back at Leech who was staring at a series of test tubes with weird colours, situated on the other side of a window they were currently passing, showing an empty lab room. Octavius unconsciously observed Leech as he ran off again to examine the cell in which Octavius had burst out of and the soldiers that had tried and failed to stop him.

"Did you knock them all out?" Leech asked in wonder, looking up at Octavius. The doctor snapped out of his momentary gaze and looked at the boy and nodded his head.

"Cool…" muttered Leech and ran off again but accidentally tripped over a gun that was lying around, falling flat on his face. Octavius gave a yelp and rushed over to the boy.

"Watch were you're going! You could get hurt!" sighed the doctor lifting Leech up off the ground with a spare tentacle. Leech gave a quick nod before scurrying off again only to hit his head on a branch, provided by an indoor plant. Octavius shook his head and chuckled as Leech ran off again.

Filling the fatherly role are we?

Octavius frowned and dropped Jack, who landed on his feet thanks to the messing of his DNA.

"Just saying…" teased Jack lifting his hands as a barrier for whatever retort Octavius would throw at him. Octavius shot him a glare for good measure before walking after Leech.

**Do we have any idea of where we going? **G.C. sighed, giving a small annoyed shriek.

I'm assuming 'no'.

**We coold ask Leech **suggested Bobbles, with a slight bobble of its head. Jack looked at the bottom left tentacle with some concern.

"What's wrong with Bubbles?" he asked as he observed the tentacle to give a violent bobble before settling down.

"When that unknown thing attacked us in the tunnel, it managed to send some voltage down my spine and severed the wires connecting to Bubbles. Oh and it's not called Bubbles, it's Bobbles."

"I thought you were against the tentacles having names?" snickered Jack. Octavius shrugged, giving an indifferent look.

"It grows on you," he answered simply. "By the way what attacked you in the tunnel?"

"Robo-Jack of course. I thought you knew!"

Another shrug from Octavius but a blush rose to his cheeks, after realising that both Robo-Jack and the thing that had attacked him in the tunnel both used massive amounts of voltage.

"Did you meet him in the corridor outside the labs as well?" Jack asked as he watched Leech continue to run around, obviously trying to look for a way out. Octavius nodded his head.

"So? What do you think? Was he a good invention?" smirked the albino. Octavius laughed and gave a warm smile.

"I ripped his arm off and made a hole in his chest. He then tried to blast my head off but instead hit the ceiling." Octavius answered.

"That explains the rubble."

"Yes, quite an angry and prideful machine. Not too smart in some aspects."

Jack gave a snigger.

"In other words faulty?" he said. Octavius shook his head earning a surprised look from Jack.

"He was perfect if he was against an assassin or hit man. But he was against me. You did a good job with that robot even if it did end up rebelling against you."

Jack stared gob-smacked at the doctor and his positive comment before looking away.

"Do you mean that?" he sniffled, slightly teary eyed. Octavius nodded his head that prompted Jack to launch a hug missile on him.

"No one has said that my robots were good! THANK YOU!" Jack cried, hugging the doctor tightly.

"That wasn't a que to hug me!" yelped the doctor, prying Jack off him. The pair suddenly stood still as they noticed Leech staring back at them.

"Are you gay?" the boy asked.

"No Leech, Octavius simply has a tendency to feel down and therefore needs a hug from his beloved nephew." smiled Jack. Octavius stiffened slightly at the word 'nephew' before grabbing Jack and dropping him on the floor. Leech gave a giggle before pointing to a room below. Octavius and Jack approached the window, which allowed them to see below. A number of grey crates were strewn around the round room but left a passage to a grey door. If you really focused, you could see the door sign that said 'Warning: Core Reactor. White tags only'.

"The exit is that way after some weird structure Fisk is building. Tomes once had to go there because they were about to kill this old Japanese guy and he had to go and take the body to experiment on. There is a door that leads to the main corridors and then you just take the elevator or stairs down and you are back in New York." explained Leech.

"And that is were we kick Hannibal's ass, steal Fisk's Armani and get out of here." added Octavius.

"And then we find Kimiko and Chase and boast on the perilous adventure we went on." concluded Jack with a grin. Octavius shared the boy's grin and broke the window with Bimbo before grabbing the two boys and scaling down the walls with ease. He landed among some crates and set the boys down.

"Freedom here we come!" Jack yelled gleefully and skipped happily to the door.

"He is gay." remarked Leech.

"AM NOT!"

Octavius sighed and followed Jack to the door. A tentacle reared back and was about to strike the door when a flash of red lightning appeared above them and part of the wall fell in front of the door. The group quickly and slightly clumsily moved aside before turning around. Robo-Jack looked back at them with a cruel smile only a robot could achieve.

"No one is going anywhere. I have a score to settle and an idiot to kill."

_**That done! Next chapter is on its way as soon as I finish the mountain of homework I have on my plate… and reports are coming out soon so it might be even slower… but I'll TRY!!**_

_**The book that Fisk pulled out is actually a website were they feature Otto and Spider-man as second grade students. It is very funny and I recommend everyone to read it the website is www. jennifertanner. com without the spaces. **_


	25. RoboJack ATTACK

**Sorry for the lackiness of my updates! I just got my reports (so crap in three areas ) then I got sick (again) and I am caught up in more work and drawing but now I'm continuing!**

Octavius placed himself in front of Jack and Leech as Robo-Jack cracked his neck with a cold smile. He flexed his replaced left arm before tightening the left hand into a fist.

"Like it? Fisk fixed it for me. Now it is time for a little pay back." smirked Robo-Jack, unclenching his fist to form a tiny red energy ball, created by the electricity and fusion coil situated in his arm. Leech gave a whimper and clutched onto Jack tightly. Jack suddenly pushed Leech away as a red orb flew between them hitting and exploding a couple of crates behind them. Octavius gave a growl and whipped a tentacle at the robot. Robo-Jack dodged it by bending backwards before launching an extended arm that grabbed hold of the doctor's ankle. Octavius widened his eyes and immediately used the lower two tentacles to lift himself up. Robo-Jack followed as well, zipping up at a sudden speed that did bring some surprise to the robot. G.C. grabbed the robot by the waist and flung him across the room where he hit the wall with a _crack_. He slid down and met Octavius's eyes with anger.

"It will take more than that this time." the robot growled. Octavius gave a smirk and lowered himself to the ground again.

"It will take more than words to convince me." the doctor remarked back. Robo-Jack launched himself at Octavius, bouncing twice off two tentacles before delivering a spinning kick to Octavius's head. The doctor stumbled backwards as Robo-Jack gave him an uppercut before kicking him in the stomach. Hard. Octavius flew backwards and hit a crate on its edge, earning a yowl of pain from the man.

**Okay we are screwed.**

**Not yet. We still have many tricks up our sleeves!**

Octavius, using the tentacles, grabbed hold of a crate and swung it at Robo-Jack. The robot, being agile, easily dodged it but ended up getting the second crate thrown at his face. The neck snapped backwards from the impact.

The robot gave a grunt and snapped the neck back to place as Octavius sent a tentacle right into his stomach. Robo-Jack skidded across the floor, hitting the walls again. Octavius gave a cocky smile complete with a cocky pose.

"You know, you're not the only one with tentacles…" hissed Robo-Jack. Octavius tilted his head and his eyes widened as four tentacles shot out from the robot's back. They were slimmer and made of a grey metal, their heads sharper and had 4 prongs instead of three like Octavius's creations. The grey tentacles opened up like a flower but instead of the brilliant red eye that occupied the middle of the doctor's tentacles, there was nothing but darkness. No wait, something red was starting to glow in the middle of the dark abyss. Oh, it's getting brighter! Wait… oh shit.

The tentacles carried Octavius to the side as the robot's tentacles unleashed a thin red beam that connected with the wall, causing a large crater to appear in the white plaster.

**Now we are officially screwed.**

Octavius straightened up but had no time to react when Robo-Jack was suddenly in front of him, landing a punch on the doctor's cheek. Octavius felt searing pain on his shoulder as one of the grey tentacles slashed it. Octavius stumbled aside, clutching his bleeding shoulder as Robo-Jack let out a cold laugh in reply to Octavius's pain.

"I'm glad I'm no human. So feeble and stupid." sighed the robot, shaking his head side to side. Little did he know that Octavius was getting angrier by the second and that Jack had something horrible planned for him. Robo-Jack walked up to Octavius and used his own tentacles to pin down Octavius's. Octavius gave a growl as his tentacles squirmed under the other tentacles, causing delight in the robot. Robo-Jack raised a hand, glowing blood red, a sign it was going to burst another orb or beam that could only end in death. Robo-Jack decided with the orb option. His hand accumulated a round orb, roughly the size of a small pencil case. The robot gave another cold grin and was about to release the orb when a rock hit him on the side of his head.

"Hey Robo!"

The robot looked to the side and found Jack with a wide grin and his hand behind his back. Leech stood beside him, tossing and catching a rock.

"Calm down you will be dealt with later." Robo-Jack growled, obviously annoyed for the unnecessary interruption.

"Oh, I know. But all I want to say is…"

Jack stopped half way through his sentence to reveal what was behind his back. It was one big mothaTRUCKA gun with a lovely metallic sheen. It was quite obvious really, I mean wouldn't you have guessed that when someone has their hands behind their back and giving you a massive grin, they are actually planning on shooting you?

"SAY HELLO TO MAH LEEDLE FRIEND!!"

Jack pulled the trigger and a great blast of blue, powerful… um power shot out of the gun barrel, hitting Robo-Jack square on in the chest. His tentacles released the doctor's as the robot was sent crashing into the crates and wall. Jack lowered the gun, which required both his hands, with a smile. Leech ran towards Octavius, making Jack feel the doctor's pain for a while before it was quickly stopped when Leech was within close proximity of Octavius.

"As my mama used to say 'Beware of Greeks bearing Guns'!"

"Isn't that a movie?"

"Look I'm making a pun."

Octavius shakily got up, trying to keep his anger in check and to stop the blood in his shoulder. He looked down at the two boys with his amber eyes flared up.

"I'm not meaning to sound annoyed that you saved my life but I'm about to explode from rage by the fact I'm not the only one with tentacles." hissed Octavius. Jack gave a gulp and quickly escorted Leech away from Octavius as the doctor in question walked towards the crash-and-burn robot, grabbing it by its tentacles all in a bundle.

"I am furious." Octavius simply said and flung the robot across the room again, making it hit another wall. Robo-Jack seemed to be furious as well as his face was red with anger. The robot got up and reared his tentacles up, shooting a beam at Octavius. The doctor moved aside and continued walking towards the robot with a steady and terrifying gait. Robo-Jack looked around the room and an idea entered his head. He withdrew his own tentacles and ran towards Octavius. This surprised the doctor, making him flinch as the robot suddenly jumped on Flo before jumping off again to land behind him.

Octavius blinked with confusion standing still as he heard Robo-Jack's footsteps walk away from him. He suddenly heard a shriek and a gun go off, making him look behind him.

"Leech! RUN!"

Jack fired his gun again but Robo-Jack easily jumped away. Jack gave a tiny growl and aimed at his rebelled creation again. Robo-Jack jumped towards him but quickly moved out of the way again as the gun fired off again, not even touching the robot. Leech stared from a corner as instructed from Jack, holding his breath every time the robot was getting closer to Jack. The albino could only hold his creation for so long; the gun he had was big, making it hard to manoeuvre and Robo-Jack had the advantage of speed and agility. Stupid robot and inhuman ability…

Suddenly a click sounded from Jack's gun. That haunting sound could only mean one thing; the gun was empty of ammo. Jack stood frozen on the spot, still trying to comprehend that he had run out of ammo, he was left defenceless and the fact he couldn't see Robo-Jack. He gripped his now useless gun tighter and looked around the crates. This eerily reminded him of the showdown he had with Octavius during their first meeting except this would result in more deaths instead of a simple cat-mouse partnership. He heard scuffling behind him and looked around once again. No sign of the renegade robot, yet. He tried contacting Octavius but found a barrier and a lovely headache, which meant that Leech was with Octavius therefore blocking the connection. ARGH GODDAMMIT!!! Footsteps sounded, making Jack turn around. He saw his own creation, just standing there, looking smug and cautious at the same time.

"You've run out of ammunition." he stated. Jack managed to nod dumbly. Inwardly, his conscience was banging its head on the brain's control panel. Robo-Jack gave what seemed as a sigh of relief before advancing towards Jack. Jack simply stared as the oncoming terror walked towards in the I-am-coming-to-get-you kind of pace. His conscience was going frantic now as the brain's control panel was starting to fizz. Robo-Jack grabbed Jack's throat and hoisted him in the air, making Jack gasp for breath.

"I was going to kill that doctor first but why waste a perfect opportunity to kill you?" the robot chuckled, gripping the throat tighter. "I finally get my revenge I longed for so many years."

"What (GAAAASP!) Did I do to you? (GAAAASP!)" Jack managed to breathe out. Robo-Jack's face darkened and his spare hand started filling up with the red energy.

"Remember the day you shut me down? You placed me in that De-activation Pod and closed me down for good!" he hissed the energy growing bigger.

"You are mad at me for shutting you down?" Jack laughed. "Typical."

"That's the thing! You never did shut me down!" the robot chuckled coldly. Jack managed to raise an eyebrow.

"You pressed the wrong button." spat Robo-Jack.

"Huh?" gasped Jack. The robot gripped the neck tighter, causing Jack to claw uselessly at the hands.

"I sat in that pod for months. The button you pushed would send an electric current through my spine every time it felt energy coming from me. I sat there helpless as you went on with your daily routines of making robots, going to find the stupid artefacts and then coming back again defeated only to start the cycle all over again. You really are hopeless."

Jack looked down in Robo-Jack's eyes and saw nothing. The red eyes that were supposed to resemble his simply stared back in a look of anger yet the eyes themselves held no emotion. Jack felt pity as he wondered what it must have been like to be stuck in that pod. He had built it for his renegade robots and was designed to suck power from the machine and replace it with electricity as punishment. It would be lapses of pain then boredom then pain again.

"Sorry." he whispered. The robot actually stumbled back as the words left Jack's mouth. It looked amazed, but started giggling. It became full blown maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the white walls. They faded into nothing once again as Robo-Jack stared at Jack once again with a cold smile across the metallic face.

"You think that will be enough? One measly sorry and you are forgiven for the pain you gave me? THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH JACK SPICER!!!" howled the robot. Jack tried to tilt his head back from the spare hand, which now contained a red orb, sparking with energy and electricity, a reminder of the pod.

"You know… I wasn't going to do this but you leave me no choice. Do you ever wonder about the rest of your family?" hissed Robo-Jack. Jack's face blanked out as the robot said that, making his body go limp. The gun he previously carried still hadn't left his hands and was dangling uselessly.

"I think after I'm done here I will kill the rest of your family. I'm going to torture them until they have all lost their voices. Starting with your little brother Tobio. I am going to love the way he is going to scream your name every time I break a bone in his body…"

The robot came to an abrupt stop as he felt the gun's barrel against his chest, humming with power. Jack's knuckles were whiter than before as he gripped tightly onto the gun's trigger.

"You lay one finger on my brother, I am going to fucking kill you." Jack said calmly.

"But there is no ammo in the gun!" hissed Robo-Jack.

"I just realised it is self loading."

Jack pulled the trigger and the gun unleashed a beam of bright blue energy that tore through Robo-Jack's stomach, sending waves of powerful electricity that snaked around the robot's body. Robo-Jack flew through the air like a rag doll before crashing into a bunch of crates near the wall. Jack lowered the gun, which was still humming, with a blank look on his face. Robo-Jack gave a groan as he tried to get up again but appeared that his right leg was malfunctioning. It gave a few weak jerks before finally managing to support the robot's body.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" roared Robo-Jack. He launched himself at his creator with his fist drawn back. Jack lifted the gun up again and pulled the trigger. The gun wasn't fully charged but it managed to send out a small energy ball that caught Robo-Jack by the leg, putting him off course and skidding to the ground. The robot quickly stood up again and warily watched Jack with a look of pure anger on his face. Jack gave an equally angry expression and with his eyes followed his robot's every move. Suddenly the robot sprang forward but feinted to the right as Jack fired the gun. He spun in the air, delivering a flying kick to Jack's head, making him drop the gun. Jack felt his head spin, bringing a sudden darkness to his eyesight as his body fell to the ground from the super-human kick. He felt a foot on his chest and as his eyesight returned, he found Robo-Jack towering over him, with his foot crushing the ribs and forcing air out of his lungs.

"Scream." Robo-Jack ordered. Jack smiled and shook his head. Robo-Jack bore his lifeless red eyes into Jack's living ones and held them there for a while.

"Scream." he said again. And again Jack shook his head with a smile, making the robot madder.

"I will make you scream. I will make sure you lose your voice!" roared Robo-Jack and the tentacles shot out of his back with a deafening screech that made Jack wish he could move his hands to cover his ears. The metallic tentacles as lifeless as their owner stared down at Jack before pulling back to strike.

"TIME TO DIE!"

"Wrong."

The tentacle had already moved by the time the word 'die' had left Robo-Jack's mouth but had stopped inches from Jack's neck as another, bigger tentacle had clamped around its neck as another voice said 'wrong'. Now Robo-Jack knew why Jack was smiling. He turned around but received another tentacle in his face, sending him crashing once again to a wall. Octavius looked at the robot before looking down at Jack, still grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"What took you so long?" Jack teased as a tentacle gently lifted the boy to his feet. To the side stood Leech, clutching the edge of Octavius's trench coat with a worried smile.

"We couldn't sense you and we got lost trying to find you." explained Leech. Jack ruffled the kid's hair before staring at the robot along with Octavius.

"What do we do now?" he asked the doctor. His answer was an explosion from the robot's direction. Robo-Jack steadied himself on a nearby crate, while exploding another one nearby. It was indeed a foolhardy robot. It gasped for breath before directing an arm towards the group. It flared up with red energy, so much in fact it was melting away the white paint on the arm showing the metal beneath.

"Come on! Give it a break!" yelled Jack in exasperation.

"I won't until you two are dead!" Robo-Jack yelled back, drawing back his arm when suddenly…

_**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

A wall away from the four exploded sending smoke and debris to the floor. Silence settled on everyone. Robo-Jack shook his head to clear his head.

"Where was I?" he hissed. Now a sound like a jet echoed across the room accompanied by maniacal laughter. A green blur appeared out of nowhere, delivering a punch to Robo-Jack's right cheek. The robot stumbled back but managed to grab the floor with his tentacles. He looked up into his attackers face, a green mask with two large amber eyes, grinning widely showing its sharp teeth. Behind him, four other figures emerged from the smoke.

"Who are you?" spat Robo-Jack as the others emerged from the smoke. He recognised the girl but the two men and the massive green lizard remained a mystery to him. In return the one in the green mask answered with a mixture of a deep voice tainted with a croak and a young adult's laughter.

"Your worst nightmare!"

**WOOT! Done!**


End file.
